Past and Future
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: Summary: On a mission which goes wrong, Sakura found herself in the past when the fourth hokage was alive! What will Sakura do?  Will she find a way back to her time or will she be stuck in the past and maybe fall for Minato? My First Naruto Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Past and Future

Hi everyone!

This will be my first Naruto fan fiction 'Past and Future'. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Summary: On a mission which goes wrong, Sakura found herself in the past when the Fourth Hokage was alive. What will Sakura do? Will she find a way back to her time or will she be stuck in the past and maybe fall for Minato?

Chapter 1. The mission fails and something goes wrong.

Sakura's point of view

This was supposed to be an easy mission. Get a scroll from the fire temple and get back to the village. But no of course something had to happen on my way back. 'Dammit!' I cursed in my mind. A situation like this, I wish sometimes Naruto was here, but no he had to go with Jiraiya to train. My life officially sucks right now. I forced myself to go faster, perhaps I could run from my enemy. A bitter laugh left my lips. I won' t able to reach Konoha in time before they got me. So the only chance I have is to fight them. I stopped and turned around, focused my chakra in my fist ready to punch the first enemy. A ninja in black clothes appeared in front of me. " Hand over the scroll now, or be ready to fight."

I chuckled and smirked at the ninja. I punched on the ground and made an earthquake to distract him. It took him by surprise that I used that. I jumped on the trees and ran as fast as I could towards Konoha. Suddenly I lost my balance and fell to the ground. The scroll fell under me, opening itself and suddenly a light appeared.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to the ground. But instead I felt something wet around me. Water. I swam to the surface, and managed to reach land. I was so tired. I laid on my back, breathing hard and closed my eyes trying to rest.

Sakura's point of view end

Sakura was awakened by voices. She tried to sit up but failed. She concentrated on the voices she heard. "I'll take one of the bells! Nothing will stop me." Then another voice spoke. " Sure, Obito. I doubt you will be able to do that." "Why you…" The two voices argued but a third voice, a female started to speak. "Stop it you two, let's go down to the water and drink." Sakura could hear them coming closer. She wasn't able to move anyway. So she lay still hoping they didn't notice her. But then the female voice spoke, "Look there is someone laying near the water. Obito go and get sensei."

"Hai" Sakura groaned '_Great they found me. I just hope they are not an enemy.' _

Sakura didn't move when two hands touched her shoulder. " Rin! What's the matter?"

A male voice was heard. '_It must be their sensei, his voice is deep. What should I do?'_

"Sensei, we found this girl just laying here. I don't know how long she has been here but her chakra is low. Should we take her to a hospital?"

'_NO!' _ Sakura screamed in her mind. _'Maybe it's better if I woke up now?"_' So she tried to move her body but it hurt everywhere. "Wait, maybe she is waking up now." One of the male voices said. Sakura opened her eyes but was blinded by the sun. "What the hell?" She mumbled and tried to sit up, but a hand stopped her. "Take it easy, you shouldn't try to move so fast." The deep male voice said. Sakura looked towards her right and saw a blonde man around twenty years old. '_Naruto? No, this person is older but he looks like Naruto.' _ Sakura looked around and saw a girl beside the blonde, with brown hair and stripes on her face. Then a boy with goggles over his eyes and then last … KAKASHI?

Sakura blinked a few times before she felt pain in her head. She grabbed her head with her hands. It hurt so much. _'So _much_ pain… must make it stop.' _The blonde was about to say something when he saw the girls hands started to glow green chakra around them. Her breathing became deeper. '_A medic ninja?' _The blonde thought, but he was interrupted when her hands fell to side of her body. "Miss, are you alright?" She shook her head. Right after that she fainted. The blonde, who was known as Minato caught her before she fell back to the ground. The kids looked at the strange woman who fainted. "Sensei, what should we do with her?" Rin asked and was worried about the woman. "We take her to the hospital and let a doctor look at her wounds." Carefully Minato lifted Sakura up in his arms bridal style and ran towards the hospital.

Sakura was slowly woken up by some voices. '_Where am I'm?' _ She opened her eyes and saw white walls. '_Hospital, great_ now what am I going to do? _What if they think I'm an enemy? And in which village?' _ She blinked few times before she could see clearly. "So, you are awake now?" Sakura looked towards the door and thought she was dreaming, 'the Third Hokage!' _'No way! He is supposed to be dead. Orochimaru killed him!' "_Hokage-sama…?" The Third nodded and walked to her. Sakura was confused. "Where am I?" The old man chuckled "In Konoha of course. A team found you near the river and brought you here. What's your name?"

Sakura hesitated but answered "Sakura. Sir, which date is it?" Sakura felt stupid that she asked him such a question but she needed to know if her guess was right. "1899 and we are in The Third Shinobi War." Sakura eyes widened. "No way. How could it happen?" She whispered to herself. "Sakura I need you answer a few questions and be honest. I saw your headband, but I never seen you here. How come?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm a shinobi from Konoha but not from this time. Believe it or not but somehow I have traveled from the future to the past and I can prove it. In the future we have both Fourth and Fifth Hokages already." The Hokage nodded "Who were the Fourth and Fifth?"

"The Fourth Hokage was known as the yellow flash of Konoha, but he died when the Kyuubi attacked our village 19 years ago from my time line. And the Fifth Hokage is Tsunade–sama who also is my sensei." The look on the Thirds was priceless. "I see…well Sakura I believe in your story, but this information must be kept secret, as S-rank information. We will find a way back to your time to get you home. Until then, you have to stay here. I will fix papers for you, which rank are you?" "I was promoted to ANBU two months ago." The old man nodded. "Then the story will be you have been on a long time mission if someone asks you, all right?" Sakura nodded "Oh, Hokage-sama, not to be rude or anything but which team was it who found me?" The Third chuckled. "Team seven found you, which is Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, Rin, and Namikaze Minato who is the team leader." Sakura nodded "Arigato Hokage-sama."

He nodded. "Now I must leave and give information to the team, they thought you were an enemy. I'll tell them you are an ANBU medic ninja who returned from a long time mission." Sakura nodded "Thank you Lord Hokage."

With that the Third returned to his office where Minato and his team were waiting.

"So Lord Hokage, did you get anything from the girl? Jiraiya, who also was with the team waiting for the Third asked. He had heard the story from Minato about the girl. "Yes I did. She is one of the ANBU, I send out for a long time mission, but her teammate was killed on their way back to the village. The mission I gave them was dangerous and they knew they might not survive through it. She was lucky, she managed to escape from the enemy before they killed her. But when they caught up with her the only way she had out was the river. So she jumped into the water and prayed she would survive back. She held important information that we needed. "The Hokage said he sat down and looked at the team and Jiraiya. "So you don't need to worry if she is an enemy, relax." Jiraiya sighed, Minato chuckled and his teammates smiled. _"At least that is the official version of her appearance"_ The third thought and chuckled. "Want to meet her?" They all lit up "Can we meet a member of the ANBU?" Obito asked happily. "Of course if you want, maybe you will learn how serious it is out there on the battlefields. She is one of many ANBU who have been close to the death in battles she has fought, even for a medic ninja." "But I thought medic ninja didn't go into battles just were behind to heal the teammates." Rin asked. The Third nodded "True but sometimes even the medic ninja must fight. They must be ready to fight to save their teammates from dying and at the same time, they must be able to fight in combat against their medic ninja are they who have from almost perfect chakra control to 100% perfect control. And Sakura is one of our best except Tsunade herself in medic. Maybe if you ask nice Sakura might teach you Rin. I'm sure Sakura would do that." The Third said and smiled. "Hokage-sama can we meet her now? Please?" Obito said with puppy eyes. "Of course do the rest of you want to meet her?" Minato looked at Jiraiya and Kakashi they both nodded "All right let's go and meet her." They walked to the hospital and up to the room Sakura was in. They walked in and saw a fully dressed Sakura talking to a doctor. Then they turned to the visitors. "Ah, Hokage-sama. I have checked on Sakura-sama and was about to let her go." The Third nodded. "Actually we wanted talk with Sakura if you would please leave for a moment?" The doctor nodded and walked out. Sakura looked at her visitors and narrowed her eyes when she saw Jiraiya who had hearts in his eyes. "Hello, beautiful lady, you might not know me but I'm Jiraiya the toad sage, Legendary Sanin of Konoha. If you ever want company just call for me so…." PUNCH! Sakura punched Jiraiya and he crashed into the wall. Sakura snorted "Pervert" and glared at the said person. The Hokage chuckled. So you know Jiraiya, thats great so I don't need warn you about him. Many things have happened here while you were gone Sakura." Sakura nodded "Yeah, I understand that." "Anyway this is the team who found you by the river yesterday." "Arigato for the help I don't know if I would have been able to get here without your help. The enemy forced me to use almost all of my charka before I got into the river." Obito started to speak. "Wow, are you really an ANBU? I mean you look so young to be an ANBU, don't get me wrong miss. I just was wondering." Sakura smiled "Don't worry I know I look young in fact, I'm only 19 years old." Obito eyes widened. "You managed to be an ANBU so young?" "Obito that's enough don't ask such questions. I'm sorry if he offended you Sakura-chan." Minato said with an apologetic look on his face. Sakura smiled "Don't worry, he didn't offend me. Obito, I can't tell you so much about that, but I can tell you this. On a mission I lost a very close friend of mine, he was a teammate of mine and he betrayed both me and my other teammates. It hurt, but what hurt even more was when I was forced to fight him on my own. He had reasons to do that but still…" Sakura grimaced at the memories "_Sasuke…" _ Obito looked at her seriously "What happened to the guy after he betrayed you?" "He died by my hands." Once more a grimace appeared on Sakura's face. She looked out through the window and closed her eyes. Tears were about to fall and she didn't want to cry in front of people she barely knew. A sigh escaped her lips, like it was a signal which said '_I don't want talk about it anymore can we talk about something else?'_ The old man understood Sakura didn't want talk about it so he decided to talk "Sakura, I want to ask you for a favor, if it's all right with you?" Sakura collected her emotions and looked back to the Hokage and nodded. "Sure what is it?" "Rin here is the medic ninja in team seven, but I want to ask you if you could train her for a while? Her medic jutsu needs be stronger, more effect. Do you understand what I mean?" "Yes, and I would happy to help Rin with her training." Rin looked happy when Sakura said that. "Really? You would train me?" Sakura nodded. "Sure why not. It's not like I'm going anywhere for a while." Said Sakura and chuckled. "When will we start?" "What about tomorrow? I have a few things to do before and I need talk to you, Hokage-sama, if it's all right with you?" The Third nodded. Then Kakashi, who looked skeptical the whole time spoke up "If you are an ANBU shouldn't you have a mask like other ANBU use?" Sakura calmly looked at Kakashi. "I had one but I lost it when I got into the water, but enough of it, please I don't want to talk about the mission anymore."

"It's decided then. Sakura, you start training Rin tomorrow. You will meet them on training ground seven, alright? You can leave now so I can talk to Sakura alone for a while. Dismissed." The Third said. Team seven and Jiraiya walked out and left Sakura with the Third. "Hokage-sama just one question, where will I live while I'm here?" "I have an apartment you can borrow while you are here. And I also have one question, who was your sensei?" "I trained under Kakashi-sensei then under Tsunade–sama to be a medic ninja." "Really, then you have her inhuman strength?" "Yes, I do." "Sakura promise me one thing. You won't tell them the truth or show them your strength unless it's necessary." "Of course Hokage-sama." "Then here is the key and the address to the apartment." "Thank you very much sir. I'm grateful for your help." "Yeah, go now before the doctor decides to make you stay here longer." Sakura bowed and walked out. The Hokage chuckled _'Perhaps this might change everything.'_

Sakura walked to her apartment. She bought some food on the way. When she arrived to the apartment she put the food where it should be and walked to the bedroom and fell asleep, unaware of the tears falling on her check.

TBC

YEAH! My first Naruto fan fiction. I feel great.! I hope you liked the story and will give me some review. It's sad there is not many story of Minatoxsakura. They are so cute. Please tell me what you think about the story so far if you liked it or not.

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Past and Future

Chapter 2 The training, the truth and a misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura woke up when her alarm started to sound. She turned off the alarm and tiredly looked at the clock. Ten past seven it read.

"Shit, I only have fifty minutes before I will meet team 7 at the training ground."

Sakura jumped up from the bed and hurried to the shower, dressed herself in her ninja clothes and ate breakfast, before she had to meet the team.

"Shit, I must hurry or I will be late, and I won't give them a reason to complain to me. I'm only suppose to train Rin, but I fear her teammates will want to see how strong I am. I can't use my inhuman strength in front of them, I promised Hokage-sama."

Sakura ran to the kitchen and made a fast breakfast. Then she hurried to the training ground_. 'Funny, they use the same training ground as my old team used_.'

Sakura stopped "No, I can't think of them now. Even if I miss my family and friends I can't let my guard down."

When Sakura arrived she saw that she was on time. Kakashi, Rin, and Minato were there but Obito wasn't.

"Good morning Sakura-sama!" Rin greeted her. Sakura grimaced at the "sama"

"Please Rin, don't use Sama after my name. You make me feel older than I am. " Sakura said laughing.

"You are not old Sakura. You are…"

"I'M HERE!"

Everyone turned around and saw Obito Uchiha standing in front of them panting.

'_He must have overslept and ran all the way over here. And I thought I was late.'_

" What a surprise Obito, you are almost on time today. A new record." Kakashi said who was amused. Obito glared at Kakashi but he didn't say anything.

"Yosh, now everyone is here we can start training. Sakura-san borrow Rin to train, boys we are going to train genjutsju. "HAI sensei."

"Rin if you come with me we are going to talk about the important things before we get started with our training all right?"

"Okay, the first thing we are going to do is chakra control. How is your chakra control Rin?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I got great chakra control… but sometimes I lose it" Sakura nodded.

"Hm.. then we should start with your chakra control. Rin has your sensei taught you to climb trees with chakra?" Rin nodded "Walk on the water?"

Rin thought for a moment before she answered. "No, he hasn't, he thought we weren't ready for that yet." Sakura stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"All right then, walking on water is our first training. Come, let's go to the water. I'll show you what to do first before you try." Sakura started to walk on the water.

Rin looked amazed how Sakura could walk on the water. Sakura walked back to Rin "Now it's your turn. Concentrate your chakra in feet and begin to walk on the water. It's like climbing a tree."

Rin nodded she started concentrating and tried to walk on the water but failed. Sakura helped Rin up. "It takes some time before you are able to do it, just work on it till you can walk on the water without falling in. I'll watch you. I wouldn't tell you to do this if you weren't able to do it. With your chakra control you should get a grip on it after a couple of tries. If you fall into the water it means you have too much or too little chakra in your feet.

Rin looked at Sakura with a determined look. '_I will succeed with this, just watch Sakura-san' _said person thought.

A couple hours later.

Obito and Kakashi were lying on the ground exhausted from their training with Minato. They had trained the whole day now. They were out of chakra so they couldn't continue today. Minato sat under a tree, watching them.

"_They have come so far since they first became ninjas. Wonder how it is going for the girls, I haven't seen them for a while now."_

Then Sakura and Rin appeared. They looked wet. Obito looked up and noticed this.

"What have you been doing? You are all wet."

Sakura smiled "We have been training chakra control by walking on the water, and I am happy with the results. I must say, Rin learns things fast. She was able to almost walk on the surface after the third try. I know when I see a talent."

Rin blushed at that comment. Obito smiled. "That's great Rin. Are you able to walk on the water now?"

Obito couldn't help but feel a bit jealous because Minato had told them they weren't ready to walk on the water yet. They needed train on climbing trees first. But he felt happy for Rin. With Sakura's help, now she was able to train for what she needed to train.

"Okay team the training is over. Tomorrow we will meet here again to train some more, we will train on taijutsu, all right?" "Hai!"

Everyone walked home. Sakura was about to walk back to her apartment when Minato called her name

"Sakura?"

Sakura stopped and turned around to see Minato walking towards her.

"Yes? Do you want something Minato-sama?"

Minato grimaced "Don't call sama after my name, just Minato please"

Sakura nodded

"All right, I will remember that. So MINATO, is there something you wanted?"

Sakura said and smiled. _'He is cute.'_ 'CUTE? He is hot!' _'I thought I got rid of you inner?'_ 'Sorry, I was on a holiday, that was the reason I have been gone and let you be. Have you missed me? Pay attention, the hot guy is talking with you'

"Sakura, would you join me__for some ramen? I want talk with you about something."

Sakura bit her lips. **'**_I don't want to lie more. I just hope it is about tomorrow and nothing else.' _Sure why not? I feel a bit hungry now." Minato smiled "Great, let's go."

And go they did. They walked to Ichiraku's, and ordered what they wanted. A heavy silence fell over them, making Sakura feel a bit _restless_.

'_What the hell? If he wanted to talk with me why doesn't he speak? Bastard, he is wasting my time here. Humph' "_Sakura, to be honest, I don't know if I should believe in your story. I know when a person is lying to me, and you aren't telling the truth. Would you please tell me?"

Sakura froze and her eyes widen.

'_How did he?'_

Sakura tried to speak only to find she couldn't come up with any words. She had never thought Minato would know she and the Hokage told him lies.

"The Hokage told me to not to tell you this unless you found out I was lying to you. I guess I'll tell you, but not here. The question is would you believe and trust me?"

She asked. Sakura didn't look at him. Minato frowned.

"Perhaps, I would believe and trust you. If the Hokage trusts in you I would trust you too, right?"

Sakura looked up and turned to Minato. She smiled a sad smile.

"If you want the truth, I'll tell you, but not here."

Sakura looked around. "It's too risky here." Minato nodded. Then the food came and they ate in silence. When they finished their food, Minato took her hand and made her followed him. "Where are we going?"

Minato looked over his shoulder towards Sakura.

"My apartment, there it is safe to talk. I will put a soundproof seal just to be sure."

Sakura nodded. They arrived at the apartment and the sun was gone and replaced by the moon. Sakura felt a bit of relief that Minato held her hand. She could barely see in the dark, she could only see his yellow hair. Minato opened the door and walked in. Sakura walked after him, a bit unsure of this. Minato saw how unsure Sakura became when they walked in, and he squeezed her hand in comfort. He led her to a coach and sat down, Sakura beside him.

"Hm.. where should I start?" "From the beginning, it would be a great start." Joked Minato and laughed.

Sakura smiled. "Well, it is a bit hard to explain but I might say this first. I am from Konoha, but not from this time" …

"You got to be kidding with me…"

Sakura glared at Minato.

"Anyway, I was on a mission the Hokage in my time, the Fifth, had sent me on a B-rank mission to get a scroll. Well I managed to get the scroll, but on my way back I got into trouble. A criminal wanted the scroll, I tried to get away from them and they almost got me. I was able to distract them and continued on my way to Konoha, but I tripped and fell from the tree. I think the scroll was a time travel jutsu because the next thing I knew I was surrounded by water. I was able to get up to the land but I was exhausted and fainted. When I woke up I heard voices. That's when Obito, Rin and Kakashi found me. "

Sakura looked at Minato who took in the information. Sakura tensed when he didn't say or do anything.

"You don't believe me?" Sakura asked. Minato looked back to her and smiled.

"Of course I believe you, the Hokage does, and I trust him"

Sakura smiled "Thank you."

Minato took her hand and stroked his thumb over it.

"You are welcome."

Suddenly Sakura felt something she had never thought she would after Sasuke. This warm feeling in her chest. It made her calm, and just sitting there with Minato made her comfortable. She looked in his eyes and was trapped in his blue eyes. She knew she couldn't fall in love with Minato, He was from the past and she was from the future. It was impossible for them to love each other. And yet, Sakura couldn't help but fall for this boy, no, man. She should go and forget this happen.

"I should go now"

Sakura stood up and started to go towards the door when Minato caught her arm.

"Stay, you don't need to go and besides what kind of person would I be if I let you walk home in the dark alone?"

Sakura snorted. "I am a ninja, I'll be fine. "

Minato smiled. "Please? I will behave, I promise."

Sakura sighed and sat on the coach again, this time Minato sat much closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Sakura snuggled close to him.

"We shouldn't feel like this right?"

Minato took his time before he answered.

"I don't care if it's wrong. I don't care what others think. If I fall in love with you I don't care what the Hokage says, I will love you and that's the only thing that matters for me. I would protect you with my life if it was necessary."

Sakura didn't know what to say, his words had touched her heart. A smile appeared on her face. She didn't know why she was happy, but for the moment it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was she was in the arms of a man she had just met and fell in love with. What irony. Fate had to be such a twisted thing?

"Sakura?" Minato's voice sounded so beautiful in her mind. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up from Minato's shoulder

"Yes, what is it Minato?"

"I should go and make the guestroom ready for you."

Minato stood up and left Sakura on the coach. She was tired. The training took much of her chakra. Sakura closed her eyes to relax but when she closed them she saw all of her friends in the future. Her teammates, the other rookie nine, plus team Gai, Tsunade, and Shizune. Tears appeared in her eyes. Sakura wiped the tears away. She didn't want Minato to see her crying. She walked toward the window. It was too dark to see anything but Sakura didn't care about it. She only focused on the moon. She didn't notice Minato return. He saw her standing by the window. He frowned when he saw tears in her eyes.

''She must miss her friends in the future."

Quitely he walked to Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Sakura, something wrong?"

He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her reaction. She looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Don't scare me like that again." "And what if I do?"

"I'll punch you all the way to Suna. Trust me, I am able to do it. After all, I am the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade-sama"

"You are kidding with me right?"

"Why would I lie to you? It's true Tsunade-sama and I are the best medic ninja in Konoha. "

Said Sakura and felt a bit of pride from it. Tsunade had told her that herself. All the training paid off.

Minato smiled. "Then I must be careful not to make you angry. I don't really want go to Suna. It's too hot for my taste."

Sakura turned around in Minato's arms, she was facing him, smiling.

"Right." Sakura laid her head on Minato's shoulder and relaxed.

"Sakura, let's go to sleep, we are going to train more tomorrow. It would be bad if we come to the training and haven't gotten some rest over the night."

Sakura looked at Minato frowned.

"What?" "How come you have trained them to climb on a tree but not walk on water?"

Sakura waited for an answer. "Well… I thought they weren't ready for it yet. Obito and Kakashi are not as great as Rin is with chakra control. By the way how did it go with Rin today?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Changing topic are we? Well Rin doing fine. Only after a few times of trying she was able to walk on water without falling in."

"That's not a surprise, Rin is the person out of the whole team, except me, who has almost perfect chakra control." Sakura rolled her eyes "With my help, she will have perfect control of her chakra, and.." *yawn*

Sakura blinked and her stretched arms. "Someone is tired. Let's go and sleep." Tiredly, Sakura nodded and let Minato guide her to the guestroom. "Well have a good sleep now Sakura, and see you in the morning."

Sakura just nodded. She walked into "her" room and closed the door behind her. She clenched her fist. Once again the tears fell and she didn't bother to dry her eyes. She walked over to the bed and laid on it, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY:

Sakura was woke up by someone knocking on the door. "Sakura wake up! We are supposed to meet the team." Sakura groaned. She didn't want to get up. "What's wrong, want to sleep a little bit more?"

"Ugh, go away" mumbled Sakura and put the pillow over her head. The knocking stopped but then the door opened and someone walked in. Sakura, who was half asleep didn't notice when someone took the pillow away and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura-Chan, you must get up now or we will be late for the training. I doubt Kakashi, Obito and Rin would like their sensei coming late for their training."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. She saw blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. "Minato?"

Minato grinned "So you are awake? Come on Sakura. If I knew you weren't a morning person.. I should bring up a glass of some cold water."

Sakura glared at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Dare me"

"….."

Minato grinned even more which put Sakura on alert. She followed him with her eyes when he walked out from the room, which made her nervous but she didn't show it.

Few minutes later Minato came back with a glass of water. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Before she could act, Minato turned the glass down so the water fell on Sakura.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!"

"Now that you are awake, let's eat breakfast and go to the training grounds." Minato walked out from the room, Sakura glared after him but decided to follow. They came to the kitchen, and the breakfast was already prepared for them. Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Did you do this?" Minato nodded.

"Are you still angry at me?"

Sakura chuckled "No, no matter how much I want to be angry at you I can't."

Minato walked over to Sakura, wrapped his arms around her. "I am glad for that." Sakura blushed and looked away, but Minato saw the blush and grinned "Huh, what's the matter Sakura? You are not warm are you? Your face is red." Sakura didn't answer him. She tried to ignore him but failed miserable.

She held her head high. She wouldn't let that bastard take her pride away. " I don't know what you are talking about, but I know one thing for sure…if we don't eat we WILL be late for the training."

Minato sighed and buried his face in her neck. "Sakura you really know how to tease a man don't you?"

"What do you mean about that? Afraid I had someone else in my life before you?"

Minato didn't answer her. Sakura looked up to Minato with a worried look. "Something wrong Minato?"

"No, nothing is wrong let's go before they start looking for us."

Sakura looked at Minato but shrugged. "Yeah, let's go!"

**AT the training ground**

Rin, Obito and Kakashi were already on the training ground and were waiting for their sensei.

"Where are they? It's not normal for sensei to take such a long time before he comes. Usual he is the first person here." Obito said. Rin and Kakashi were sitting under a big tree and watched how Obito walked around the training ground. "Are you restless Obito? You are the person who is usually late for training. Did you get up earlier than usual?" They teased.

Then Minato and Sakura appeared. "Good morning, sorry we are late. Let's start the training now." Sakura frowned. Minato didn't speak to her on the way to the training ground. '_Did I do or say something to make him upset?' '__**Maybe, It looks like that. We must find out. We can't lose our guy already.' **_Sakura closed her eyes. Typical inner, always so positive. "Rin, shall we continue where we left off yesterday? "

**Few hours later **

Everyone was tired after the training. Sakura and Rin sat under a tree and talked while the guys were still training. "Sakura-sensei? Do you mind if I ask a question?" Sakura looked at Rin "No not at all. Just ask." "All right, what relationship do you have with Minato-sensei? You two looked so different today then yesterday. Did you argue about something?" Sakura sighed "I don't know Rin. I don't know what I did to make Minato upset in the morning. He doesn't want to talk with me." Rin looked curiosly at Sakura and then smiled. "I think he likes you. He just might not know what to do…"

"Rin! Sakura-sensei! We are finished, let's go and eat something." Obito screamed. "Sorry Obito but I can't go with you today." Said Sakura and stood up then helped Rin up from the ground. "Why? Why can't you go with us?" " Because I must see Hokage-sama today. I need to talk with him about something important." Obito's smile faded. "Oh, okay then next time maybe." Sakura left the training ground.

Sakura arrived to the Hokage's tower to talk with the Third. She was outside of his office. She sighed and knocked on the door. "Come in"

Sakura walked in and saw Sarutobi working on paper work. He looked up and saw Sakura. "Hello Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm fine Hokage-sama. I just finished the training with Rin for today." "That's great but I have a feeling you are here for a reason, right? Please take a seat."

Sakura bowed and sat down. "Sakura, I want you to know, I'm doing what I can to help you to find a way back to your time. You don't need to worry about that. We will find a way somehow." Sakura nodded "Arigato, I know how much trouble this is Hokage-sama. I am grateful for your help. But there is something else that is bothering me. Minato Namikaze. He had found out the truth and I told him everything but…" Sakura stopped and looked at the floor. " I don't know what's up with him today. In the morning we talked and when we left to go to the training ground he didn't talk to me. I don't know what to do."

"Sakura, I can guess Minato might have some feelings for you, but he is confused. Maybe you two need to get a bit from each other for a few days. What do you say? I 'll give you a mission, to clear your thoughts? It might help you." Sakura took some time before she answered. "Yeah, that sounds great, what mission will I have?" Sarutobi looked at her with an amazed look. "Well, I want you to get a scroll that we need from the land of waves. We have an alliance with them, and they have information we need. An easy mission. Will you take it?"

"Yes, I will. When do I leave?"

"In the morning. Get ready to leave for tomorrow." Sarutobi gave Sakura a scroll with information about her mission. Sakura bowed and stood up to leave. "Sakura be careful on the mission even if it's just a C-rank.

"Hai, I will, goodbye Hokage-sama." Sakura left the office. Sarutobi smiled. "_Maybe she will change everything who knows?"_

Sakura walked to her apartment. She was tired after the training. She couldn't stop thinking how Minato acted towards her. It hurt when he didn't talk to her. 'Somehow_ I knew this would happen, I am from the future and he is from the past. We can't be together no matter what. This was meant to happen, maybe I was lucky it didn't go too far between us.' _ Sakura arrived at her apartment. She took out the keys, unlocked the door and walked in. She sat on the coach and tried to relax but failed. "Get a grip Sakura, you have a mission tomorrow and you must be focused on that now. Not Minato." Sakura took some food and then she get some sleep.

NEXT DAY:

Minato hurried through Konoha, looking for someone or a certain person. Minato wasn't known as Konoha's Yellow Flash for nothing. He ran all around Konoha and yet he wasn't able to find the person he was looking for. "_ I must apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that. And she was only joking about it.. I was jealous. Dammit I really screwed this up. Maybe Sarutobi knows where she is."_ Minato ran towards the Hokage tower as fast as he could. He knocked at the door before he ran in to Sarutobi. Sarutobi looked up and saw Minato coming in. "Well, Minato it's not every day you come to me at this time, is something wrong?" Sarutobi asked the young man who panted. "No, I just wanted to ask if you knew where Sakura is? I really need to talk to her." Sarutobi grinned "Well, it's too bad Minato, you have to wait until she comes back. I just sent her on a mission to the land of waves to get a scroll to Konoha."

Minato froze "Mission? You let her go on a mission? Why would you do that?"

Sarutobi chuckled "She looked like she needed a mission. She told me you two had some problem? Hm?"

"Technically yes, but it was my fault, not hers. I shouldn't of acted like that towards her. Sarutobi, with your permission, can I catch up to her and join her on the mission?" Sarutobi sighed. "Minato answer this question first, do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes, I have sir. " "Well then, you can go. Hurry before she reaches the land of waves. You two need to talk about this."

Minato bowed "Arigato Hokage-sama, don't worry I 'll be able to catch up with her." With that Minato left Sarutobi alone in his office.

"I'm starting to get too old for this job."

"_Please Sakura, stay safe while I catch up with you"_

_TBC _

**Yeah second chapter and my longest as well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**And now for the fun part (at least for me) there is a button you can click on and give me some review. Tell me what you think about the story so far. Or I'm going too fast with their emotions?**

**Please tell me. I will be happy for every review I get. And so long I get review, I will continue to write on the story. ^^**

To


	3. Chapter 3

Past and Future

Chapter 3 The mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would make Naruto date Hinata and Minato should be alive.

Sakura hurried through the forest and towards the land of wave. The mission should be easy if she didn't meet any enemies on the way. Sakura stopped to take a break. She has been traveling for 3 hours now. She looked around but only saw many trees. She could hear birds singing. A sigh left her lips. "_Maybe, it was wrong to just leave without confronting Minato, but then again maybe Sarutobi was right. He needed time to think and so do I. I know I love him, but yet I can't let me love him. What if, I never can return to my own time? What if I must stay in this time? If that would happen, should I allow myself to love Minato? "Sakura_'s thoughts were interrupted when 6 shinobi appeared in front of her. "Who are you?" asked Sakura and stood in defense position. If she must fight, then let it be. "You are a shinobi of Konoha? We have orders to take down every Shinobi of Konoha. " Sakura narrowed her eyes. You can try, but I warn you, don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl bastards."

The men grinned evilly "As you wish"

The battle begun.

(With Minato. Point of view.)

I had traveled for a two and half hours now and I haven't found Sakura yet. I just hope she is all right. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt. I stopped and tried to find her chakra. It took a few minutes before I could find it. But what scared me was, she wasn't alone. 6 others were there. Probably enemies. Dammit!

I ran as fast as I could at the way I felt Sakura's chakra. There is no way I will let her fight alone even if she is able to.

(Point of view end)

With Sakura

Sakura jumped up to a tree to dodge the attack from the enemy. They were strong. "_If I going to get out from this battle I need to take them by surprise." _ Sakura gathering chakra in her fist, jumped down to the ground and punched it hard.

That was enough for her. Sakura ran to the closet enemy and slashed him with a kunai in his chest. The man fell to the ground, lying in his own blood. Sakura turned around at exactly the right time to dodge an attack from another guy.

It didn't take long before Sakura realized she was stuck, they was all around her. Even if she was able to punch one, the other will get a chance to attack her from behind. "_Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen, times like this I wish I had someone with me." _Sakura looked around, hoping she would find an opening so she could escape from them, but hadn't that luck. "Dammit." Sakura cursed under her breath and glared at the bandits.

One of them walked closer towards her, Sakura prepared herself to punch that bastard all the way to Suna. "Now, little girl what says we have some fun''? " Sakura glared even more at the man. "Touch me and I promise that will be the last thing you will do." The man laughed and grabbed her arms. Sakura struggled and kicked to get free from the man. The men tightened his grip on her. Sakura hated herself for getting in this situation. One name appeared in her head. "_Minato" _suddenly the man froze. Sakura also frozen and looked around. "Can it be…?" sounds of someone falling to the ground reached her ear. She looked around and saw the other men lying on the ground. Dead.

"If I were you, I would let her go."

"_That voice! Minato! He is here. Oh, thank goodness." _

The man let Sakura go immediately. Sakura walked a bit forward before she heard a slash of a kunai. She turned around and saw the man fall to the ground and behind him was Minato standing with a kunai in his right hand. They looked at each other for a while before Sakura ran to him and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Minato wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm here now. Sakura stopped crying and looked up to him.

"How did you..?"

"I asked Sarutobi if he knew where you were. Sakura, I must apologize for yesterday, I acted like an idiot."

Sakura looked at him nodded. "Dare I ask what I did to make you upset? Something I said?"

"No, Sakura, it was just me who didn't get it when you joked." Sakura raised an eyebrow and then she got it.

"You thought I had already someone? You were jealous?" Minato turned his head away but Sakura could see the blush that appeared in his face.

"And you were worried about me, that is why you came after me right?"

Minato looked back to Sakura with a serious face. "I'm happy I did that. Who knows what could've happened to you?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She was confused. She didn't know what to do with her feelings. She had to push them back, that was for sure. Soon the Third might find a jutsu which will take her back to her own time and then she will never see Minato again. In her time he is dead and he is Naruto's father. She shouldn't fall for her best friend's father. NO WAY!

Minato. Sensing something was wrong with Sakura, he tightened his grip. "Sakura-Chan? Is something wrong?"

Sakura looked up and faked a smile. "No, nothing is wrong. Just a bit tired that's all. "

Minato frowned but didn't say anything. He just held her. Sakura sighed. She shouldn't let this happen. Minato wasn't supposed to fall for her, its wrong. He should love someone else, not her. Minato let Sakura go and watched her for a moment. He wanted to know everything about her but yet he couldn't ask her about her life. "Sakura-Chan, let's move from this place and take a break somewhere else. I doubt we should stay here." Sakura nodded and they moved on towards the Land of Waves.

**In Konoha Future**

Tsunade was in her office surprisingly, doing paperwork for once. Everyone who had been in her office in the morning thought it was a genjutsju and tried to break it while Tsunade amused, watched them. Then the baka, Naruto Uzumaki, had coming and disturbed her.

"Tsunade baa Chan, were is Sakura-Chan?"

Tsunade frowned. Reason: 1: he called her old, 2: Where is Sakura? She was supposed to be back yesterday from her mission unless something happened on her way back.

Tsunade was worried. She didn't like this when her student was missing. So she decided.

"Naruto, I want to see the whole team 7 here in 10 minutes. Dismissed! "

Naruto nodded and proofed away.

Ten minutes later whole team seven was in Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama what's the matter?" Kakashi asked lazy. He didn't want some mission. Jiraiya had just given out a new book in the cha-cha collection, so He'd rather spend the day reading the book.

"I had a mission for you. My student and your teammate Sakura Haruno had a mission a few days ago and she was supposed to come back yesterday…"

"Wait what do you mean by "Supposed"? Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed.

"It means Naruto, Sakura haven't come back yet from the mission. I fear something happened to her on her way back. Your mission. Search for Sakura or any clue of where she can be at the moment. If you find some clue, come back and report to me immediately. Do you understand?"

"HAI!"

"Dismissed! "

Tsunade walked to the window andsighed "_Please Sakura, you must be all right. I don't want lose you, you are like a daughter to me, please be all right._"

(With Sakura.)

Sakura and Minato continued the journey to the Land of Waves to get the scroll. They arrived and continued to the place they would get the scroll. They got the scroll and stayed at a hotel to rest. They would leave to Konoha in the morning the next day. Sakura sat on one of the beds in the hotel room they got. She looked at the ceiling and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes.

"_What should I do? I don't want to hurt his feelings but maybe it's the only way. To make him realize we can't be together. I can't stay here. This time, This Konoha is not my real home. My home's is in the future. I miss my friends so much. My head says one thing and my heart says another. What to do?" _

"Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Minato standing beside her bed watching her with a worried look. Sakura smiled.

"What? Something wrong Minato?"

Minato sat down on the bed and turned his attention to her. "Sakura, can you tell me about yourself? I'm curious."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Sure, why not. Lets see. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 20 years old. I'm a member of team 7 which is me, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and our sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Yamato and Sai came to our team after our original member Uchiha Sasuke betrayed our village and joined Orochimaru. Sasuke hungered after power and he went so far he betrayed his own village. I have trained under Tsunade-sama since I was 14. And I have almost passed her in medic and strength. And… well I guess there isn't so much more to know. Except when I battle I use my inhuman strength." Sakura stopped and looked at Minato who listened to everything she said. "Was that enough to know? My life hasn't been the best. I lost a teammate because he was seeking power, another left to train for 2 years and left me behind. From the beginning, I was always watching my teammates back. I couldn't do anything until I started to train under Tsunade-sama. She was the person who made me who I am today. I'm grateful to her, taking time to train me. It's not everyday someone gets a chance to be trained by the Hokage. "

Minato smiled "I think you are lucky, Sakura-Chan. You have people who care for you and help you. What I know about Tsunade, she is a legendary sanin who always beats up Jiraiya-sensei if he had peeped on women in the hot springs. But then again, Jiraiya had always been a pervert. "

Sakura smiled. "Yes he is. You can't change that fact. "Sakura looked out through the window. "I'm hungry, let's go and find some food. "Minato grabbed her hand and dragged her up from the bed, and ran out from the room. Sakura found herself outside of the hotel with Minato, who wanted food. "Minato do you ever know where we are going?" Sakura asked afraid for the answer she might get from Minato.

"Nope, not at all. But we won't got lost I promise. "Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Minato, if we get lost, it's your fault okay?"

Minato grinned and just continued dragging Sakura with him. After walking around in the village, they finally found some food. They ordered and waited for the food come.

Mianto looked at Sakura. She looked so beautiful. A smile appeared on Minato's face. Sakura looked up and saw Minato smiling. "What are you smiling for?" Minato didn't answer her just continued to look at her, which made her annoyed. She didn't like that way he was looking at her. His blue eyes staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "Serious Minato, why are you staring at me? It creeps me out. "

"Not my fault you look so beautiful. "

Sakura blushed. "_Dammit, why is he doing this to me? It only makes this harder for me. I must talk with him about now before it goes too far." _

Sakura sat up straight and looked at Minato seriously. "Look Minato, I think we need talk. I don't know what you are feeling but…"

"Sakura, I love you." Sakura's eyes widen. Minato was looking at her with same seriousness in his face.

"_Dammit! He just has to make it harder for me to say this?"_

"That is reason I need talk with you. I can't deny my feelings for you and yet we barely knew each for two days. Both of us know it won't work. It's impossible for us to be together. I'm from the future and until the Third finds a way for me to go back to my time, I will stay but we don't know how long it will take before he has found a way for me to go back. "

Minato, knowing what Sakura wanted or tried to say rolled his eyes. "Sakura, I know what you are trying to say but you know what? I don't care." He took her hand.

"I know we only knew each other for two days but, when I first saw you, I couldn't explain this feeling in my chest. I didn't know what to do and when the Hokage suggested you should start training Rin, I couldn't feel happier. I had a reason to be close to you. I don't care if you are from the future, the only thing I know is that I love you and I won't accept you doing this to us. You are afraid Sakura. Afraid to fall in love with someone you just meet. Don't deny it. You know that's true. You are my everything. I won't let you go so easy. You must take a daring risk. Don't be afraid. I'm with you."

Sakura couldn't speak. Minato didn't care if she would leave, he loved her and was ready to take that risk. But was she able to do that? Take a risk, fall in love with him and then let him go when she had to leave?

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Minato. "You make it sound easy. But it's not"

"Of course it's easy, let go of everything and do what whatever you want to do." Sakura sighed. Then the food arrived.

They ate under silence. When they were finished, they walked out back to the hotel. Sakura looked at Minato. A soft smile appeared on her face. "_Maybe he is right. Maybe I should let go of everything and take a risk, you never know what will happen, maybe something good." _

With that thought in her mind, Sakura wrapped her arm around Minato's. Minato grinned and looked at her with a triumph look. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. They came to the hotel and to their room. Sakura was tired and just wanted jump in bed and sleep to tomorrow. She let go of Minato's arm and walked to her bed and sat down. She was exhausted and just wanted go to sleep. She closed her eyes, laid down on the bed. She had almost fallen asleep when a hand caressed her cheek. Sakura open her eyes and saw Minato sitting beside her bed, caressing her cheek. "Minato? What are you doing? I want sleep." Sakura complained. Minato didn't answer her. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, darling." Minato whispered. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

TBC

The third chapter is now finished!

People, I 'm begging you, please give me some reviews PLEASE! I feel sad that there are not many who review. I want say thank you to Chaos2Rapture for give me review on the chapters. *give you cookies* So long someone is giving me review I will update the story but more people can give me reviews. It's not too hard. Few words will be enough. Only you review.

Well that's what I got to say. Thank you! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Past and Future

Chapter 4. Back to Konoha

Sakura woke up next morning. She looked at the other bed and saw Minato was still sleeping. "_He looks so cute when he sleeps, reminds me of Naruto." _ Sakura frowned.

"Of course he does, he is Naruto's father. That's why." Sakura muttered to herself. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later she came out dressed and ready. She looked at Minato who still was asleep. She walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Minato? Wake up! Are you going to sleep whole day or what?" Minato stirred but didn't wake up. Which made Sakura annoyed.

Then she got an idea. She looked around and saw a glass sitting on the table. She took it and walked to the bathroom and got some cold water.

"_If this doesn't wake him up, then I don't know what would do and it's his fault to not wake up. If he woke up, this wouldn't need to be done. "_

Sakura spilled the water over Minato's face. Which made him wake up he flew up from the bed. He looked around and saw Sakura who tried to hold back her laugh, holding a glass with some water left in it.

Minato growled. Sakura chuckled

"Good morning, sunshine! Are you awake now? Or do I got to go and get some more water?"

"Was that really necessary to spill water on my face? You could wake me by shaking my shoulder."

Sakura shook her head "I tried but you didn't wake up so I thought you needed some 'special' wake up."

Minato rolled his eyes tried to be angry on her but failed when he saw her face.

"Come on, get ready I really need some breakfast." Sakura said and walked out from the room. Minato sighed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later.

Minato walked out from the room to find Sakura sitting outside of the hotel waiting for him.

She looked up and smiled. "Are you awake now?"

"Maybe, it depends on you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Are you always so nice in the morning?"

"Only when someone gives me a rude wake up."

"_Mental note never wake him up like that again."_

Sakura took his hand and drug him with her. "Come on, I'm hungry. Are you going to make me wait for breakfast whole day?"

Minato let her drag him to a place to eat. He was hungry too. They found a place to eat. After the breakfast they would return to Konoha as soon as possible.

They returned to the hotel to gather their things, unaware of the shadows that followed them.

"So that is Konoha's yellow flash? Who is pinky?"

"Who cares? We take her down while we take Konoha's yellow flash. She is probably a leaf ninja too. "

"Right. Let's kill them both when the time is right."

The two people poofed away.

Sakura was ready to leave. She was waiting on Minato to check them out from the hotel. She looked around. She had weird feeling, like someone was watching her somewhere. She looked up on the roofs, behind her and beside her but found no one was watching her. Then Minato walked out to her.

"Ready to leave?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They started to travel back to Konoha but only a few minutes of traveling, Sakura got the feeling once more. She looked back but saw no one.

"_Dammit, I'm starting to be paranoid aren't I?"_

Minato sensing something was wrong stopped. Sakura didn't notice Minato had stopped, she almost jumped right on him.

"HEY! What's the deal?" Sakura asked annoyed. Minato looked at her

"I should ask you that. Is something wrong, you have been nervous since we left the Land of Waves?

Sakura hesitated before she answered. "I don't know, I have a weird feeling that's all. Like someone is watching us."

Minato grinned "You a bit paranoid now?"

Sakura shrugged and they continued. The two people who watched Sakura earlier was just a bit behind, hiding they're chakra.

"Dammit, I thought the girl hadn't noticed us. She is good if she can sense someone is watching her even if we are hiding our chakra." The other nodded. "Yeah, we should not underestimate her. She might be stronger than we think she is. But let's continue before we lose them out of sight. The boss won't be happy if we fail with this."

They continued to follow Minato and Sakura.

After 2 hours of traveling, they decided to take a break and rest.

Sakura sat under a tree with closed eyes. She was tired. But it doesn't matter soon they will arrive in Konoha without having any problems.

Minato sat oppose side of her.

Then suddenly, a kunai landed in the in front of them. Both of them took a kunai and stood in a defense position. Sakura grinned _"Looks like I was right after all." _ Sakura looked at Minato who knew what she was thinking. "Okay, you were right, I won't doubt on your senses next time, happy?"

Sakura chuckled "Maybe"

Before Minato could ask, more kunai appeared heading towards them. They jumped away in time to keep from getting hurt.

"Why don't you show yourself instead of playing hide and seek?" Minato said aloud. They waited for an answer, and for a moment Sakura thought no one was there, but then 2 people appeared.

Ninja from Land of Rock.

"What do you want?" Minato asked. Sakura watched them seriously.

Both ninja were tall. The one to the right had brown hair and black eyes. The other had black hair and grey eyes.

The first one started to talk. "We have orders to kill you, and you friend. Our name is Tim and Kim "Sakura glared at the two men. She didn't like how they were looking at her. Sakura tensed, waiting for their attack.

"And by the Way, blondie, don't even try use hirashin on us. It won't work. "The first one said and chuckled. Minato tensed and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly Kim ran towards Sakura and Tim at Minato.

Sakura smirked "_He is so dead." _ Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and when Kim was about to punch her, Sakura punched him in his chest, breaking his ribs and making him fly against a tree. Kim's face was shocked. Sakura tilted her head, "Did I punch you too hard?" Sakura asked with a sweet voice.

Kim could barely stand up after that. Sakura smiled proud of her work. She looked over to where Minato and Tim were fighting. Minato had the advantage of the battle. He was fast. Tim couldn't keep up with him.

Sakura turned again to Kim and saw him standing up.

"Are you really up for another round? I can break every bone in your body with one punch. Or I can kill you." Sakura said in same sweet tone.

Then something or someone fell to the ground. Sakura turned around and saw Minato on the ground unconscious.

"_Dammit! He took down Minato! Maybe I should use 'that' now? It's the only way to get me and Minato out of here. I don't only have my strength to fight with, also my family's kekkei genkai! But I haven't mastered it to full yet but at least I can use it in battles." _

Kim chuckled "What will you do now? Without your friend you can't defeat us. "

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, the color wasn't green anymore it had change to purple/blue. Kim and Tim gasped.

"What is with your eyes?"

Sakura chuckled

"This is my kekkei genkai, Rekengan. I warn you, if you want to live, then leave. You won't survive this battle now, I use my kekkei genkai." Sakura said glared at the two men.

"Sorry, but we have orders to follow. Don't interfere or you will die."

Sakura smiled "Well then your choice, your doom. You will die here right now!"

Sakura started to do hand seals _Katon Gokakyu no jutsu_

She sent the fire against Tim and Kim. They dodged it. Sakura ran to Minato. She looked around and saw a river nearby. "_Perfect."_ Sakura thought and did another hand seals

_Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu_

A big mass of water that looked like a dragon appeared, and hit against the two rock ninja. They weren't able to dodge the attack.

Sakura lifted up Minato and put an arm around his waist then jumped up to a tree and continued to Konoha as fast as she could.

The rock ninja weren't able to go after her, thanks to her last attack.

Sakura stopped and put Minato down on the ground. She checked if he had any injuries she could heal but he hadn't any. Sakura sighed in relief. _"Thank god, he isn't injured at least. Dammit, I just only used two jutsus and I almost have no charka left."_

Then she heard a groan from Minato. He was waking up.

Minato opened his eyes and saw first the sun. Then he saw pink hair. Sakura.

"Are you awake now? You were out for a while but not too long at least."

Minato sat up and looked around. "Where are the rock ninja?" Sakura chuckled. "Gone. After you were hit and were unconscious, I attacked them by using a jutsu and then I took you with me and got away from them. How are you feeling? Headache? "Sakura asked a bit of worry in her voice. Minato closed his eyes and relaxed "No, I'm fine, no headache, nothing," Sakura smiled "That's good to hear. "

"You were worried?" Sakura looked at him. "Yes, I was. One moment you are standing and are fighting and the next second you were on the ground unconscious. What do you think I felt at that moment? But we were luckily able to get away from them." Minato lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "Sorry, I had you worried like that." Sakura smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Minato wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and moved her, so she sat on his lap. Sakura buried her face in his shoulder and let him hold her like that, she just wanted to feel safe and in Minato's embrace she felt safe.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and held them there. "_It feels so right to be in his arms_ now. _ I wish I could stay like this forever. That would be great, me in his arms." _ Sakura snuggled close to Minato, who just tightened his grip on her waist. Sakura couldn't admit it but she was really afraid to lose Minato back there. That made her remember when she had lost her brother, Sho.

FLASH BACK

_Sakura and her brother were on a mission together for the first time. They were on their way back to Konoha from Suna. But on the way, they got attacked by a group of thieves. Sakura managed to defeat some of them, and looked to how her brother was doing. He was her idol. He had mastered the kekkei genkai and was able to fight with it whole time. She saw him fighting against two other thieves._

_Then it happened. The thief had been able to hit Sho and did some real damage to him. One of the thieves used a jutsu and hit him. After that, Sho didn't stand up. Sakura ran to her brother. "Sho. Are you all right?" _

"_Cough, Sakura I'm so sorry, it looks like I can't help you anymore. I'm sorry sister, I promised you to train to master our kekkei genkai but I will be breaking the promises. Please forgive me Sakura. I love you sis. And I will always love you like our parents…" Sho was dead. Tears started to flow and she could hear the thieves laugher, She looked at them with anger and hate. They did this to her brother, they killed her family. They will PAY! Suddenly Sakura felt stronger. More powerful. Then she realized. She had activated her kekkei genkai. Finally. _

_The men stopped laughing and watched her. Sakura stood up and glared at them. "You will pay for what you did to my brother, you will die!"_

_Only few minutes later the entire group of thieves were dead. Sakura stood there blood over herself. Tears falling from her eyes. Her purple/blue eyes staring at the bead bodies. No emotion in her eyes. Cold as ice._

FLASH BACK END

Sakura tried to not think of that, it always made her sad. The day she activated her kekkei genkai. The day her brother died.

Minato let Sakura go. Sakura moved backand Minato watched her face one of the things he didn't like was when he saw Sakura sad and now she was sad. Minato didn't know how to make her happy. Without thinking, he raised a hand and held her face he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Sakura was shocked. Minato was kissing her. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. They kissed until both needed air.

When they broke the kiss, they were staring at each other under silence for few minutes. But Sakura felt herself blush and turned her head away. Minato snuck an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Sakura let out a gasp of surprise. She looked at Minato, who held her still.

"What was that for?" She asked with a half-hearted glared at Minato.

Minato shrugged. "You looked like you needed a kiss"

At that moment, Sakura wanted to punch him but she found she couldn't. She didn't know what to do with this man. He was handsome, but hell, he could be annoying. Sakura shook her head. Forgetting Minato still held her, Sakura tried to stand up only to fall back down. On Minato.

The rest of the way to Konoha, Sakura didn't say or look at Minato.

"Then the mission was a success?" Sarutobi asked the two shinobi standing in front of him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Well then you two are dismissed!"

The both bowed and walked out. Sakura sighed in relief when they were outside of the Hokage's office.

Minato was amused. Sakura didn't talk to him all the way to Konoha after "that" happen.

He wrapped an arm around her, walking with her to her apartment. She was tired and wanted go to her apartment and rest. And the gentleman Minato is, he walked her all the way home.

When he made sure she walked in to her apartment Minato left to go and try to find his sensei, Jiraiya.

He had just walked by the Ichiraku´s when he heard someone was screaming his name.

"MINATO!"

Minato turned around and saw a girl with long red hair running towards him.

"Kushina"

TBC

Yeah, another chapter finish.

I didn't think about having Kushina in this story but then swordmistress2069 wrote about it in her review. Don't worry. We will see how Kushina will act against Sakura. Like I said. Didn't think to have her in the story at first but then I changed my mind. ^^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will give me review!

YOU HEAR ME? REVIEW! XD

Bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Past and Future

Chapter 5 Power of Sakura's kekkei genkai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Of all people, Kushina was the last person Minato thought would call after him like that.

"_But then again, it's Kushina we are talking about, she does whatever she wants."_

"Hi Kushina, how are you?" Minato asked. Kushina rolled her eyes. "I just came from a mission blonde, except the fact that I'm tired, I'm fine. How have you been? Running on more missions with your team?"

"No, we have been training, nothing more." Kushina rolled her eyes. "Right, I'm going to Ichiraku's, will you come too?"

Minato thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?" Kushina took his hand and drug him to eat ramen with her.

With Sakura

Sakura had just cooked some food and ate. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go and sleep.

She looked at the clock "It's too early to sleep yet."

'_Maybe if I take a walk through Konoha, I can kill some time?'_

Sakura sat up and walked to the door, put on her shoes and walked out. She looked around. '_Everything looks the same, wonder if anything other than the Hokage changed?'_

Sakura saw she was at the training ground. A smile appeared on her lips.

'_It's ironic, Minato's team uses the same training ground, it's really funny. I must tell Kakashi-sensei this when I come back. Naruto, you baka I miss you so much. I hope you will notice Hinata while I'm gone. If not, I will tell you how she feels for you.'_

Tears started to fall and Sakura didn't bother to dry them away. She didn't want to care about it.

She missed her friends and family. She thought if she should go to the Hokage again and ask.

"_No, I can't. He will summon me when he has news for me." _ Sakura turned and walked back to her apartment. The sun was almost gone and stars started to appeared in the sky.

She didn't notice when she was almost by Ichiraku's. it wasn't until she heard a female's laughter she looked up. She saw a red head girl that sat and was eating ramen with someone. She didn't pay attention to the other person until she heard the voice.

"Kushina, how can you eat so much ramen? No offense."

"Well, Minato. I can't help it. I love ramen almost over everything else, and you can't change that."

Sakura didn't want to go in there. '_Probably a friend of his so I shouldn't disturb them.'_

"And what do you mean by _almost over everything_? Care to tell me?"

Sakura knew she shouldn't listen but couldn't help but do it anyway.

"Well, I…love you Minato!"

That was it. Continuing forward without being noticed Sakura almost ran to her apartment. Once inside, she let the tears falls once more.

'_Dammit! Must I be heartbroken not once but twice?' _ Sakura looked in the mirror and saw her eyes had change color. "So_ this was what mother meant when she told me about our kekkei genkai"_

**Flashback **

"_**Mother, please tell me about our kekkei genkai!" Said a seventeen year old Sakura to her mother.**_

_**Her mother, Yuuki Haruno, looked at her daughter and smiled "Sure. Sit down Sakura and I will explain our kekkei genkai." **_

_**Sakura sat down by the table and waited for her mother to start explaining. **_

"_**Well, Rekengan is our family's kekkei genkai, but not everyone is able to activate its power. We don't know why but you are able to do that. **_

_**The power Rekengan is different from Sharingan and Byakugan. You can use elements, copied and use other like Sharingan and Byakugan, and sometimes but it's rare, you can see in the future. it takes a lot of training to fully master it. You use more charka then Sharingan and Byakugan do, and there are some things that can happen sometimes."**_

"_**What can happen?" **_

"_**If you get too emotional, Rekengan activate and changes your eye color. The normal are purple and blue. If the color is darker, you are too emotional. To change back to your normal green eyes, you must be calm and be able to concentrate to deactivate it. **_

_**It's dangerous sometimes, you can hurt someone by using the elements by accident. "**_

_**Sakura looked at her mother. "Did this happen to you mother?"**_

_**Yuuki nodded, yes. "When I was nineteen. I thought your dad was cheating and I was so upset. I did hurt him badly but your father said he didn't care that I did hurt him because he loved me and understood, with our kekkei genkai it was hard for me. **_

_**Sakura no matter what, do not let this happen to you. Try at least to control it. If not take out your anger in a forest but not on a person. Do you understand?"**_

_**Sakura nodded "Yes mom, I understand."**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to deactivate the Rekengan. Sakura looked in the mirror once more but the color hadn't changed. She closed them again focusing her hardest to deactivate it. After ten more minutes, Sakura was finally able to deactivate it. She walked to the bed and lay down. She wanted to forget that happened. She closed her eyes, falling asleep.

NEXT DAY.

Sakura woke up at eight in the morning. She ate some breakfast and then she walked out. She was a bit restless, so she decided to go to the forest and train. '_I need to do things or I just feel sad'"_ Then she saw Rin coming towards her.

"Good morning Rin. Why are you running?" Sakura asked. Rin stopped. "Hello Sakura. Well, you see Kushina-sama came back from a mission and she promised to help me with a jutsu. She thought Minato-sensei doesnt do a great jobwith helping me in training."

Sakura frowned. Who was this Kushina? Sakura didn't care who she was. "Okay, then I shouldn't keep you here, you shouldn't be late. "

Rin nodded and continued. Sakura turned around and walked towards the Hokage's tower. She needed some answers and the only one who would give her them was the Hokage.

Sarutobi wasn't happy. He still hadn't found a way for Sakura to return back to her time. He was happy Minato had found someone he loved but at the same time he was worried. How will they take it when Sakura must leave and go to her own time? Sarutobi frowned at that thought. '_I just hope they understand what will happen.'_

Then someone knocked at his door.

"Enter" Sarutobi said. He wasn't surprise to find Sakura walking in.

"Good morning Sakura. You look tired. Haven't slept?"

Sakura smiled "No, I didn't sleep well last night. Hokage-sama, I wanted to ask you something. Who is Kushina?"

Sarutobi blinked then a smirk appeared. "Yes Kushina Uzumaki, She is a kunochi from our village. Why are you asking? Have you met her?"

"No, I didn't. Rin told me about some Kushina had come back from her mission, and I wanted to know..:"

Sarutobi nodded. "Something else?" Sakura hesitated "Well, there is something I haven't told you yet. Minato doesnt know either, but I have a kekkei genkai. I used it on the mission, but Minato was unconscious when I used it, so he didn't see it."

Sarutobi eyes widened. '_A kekkei genkai? She must be from a powerful clan then.'_

"I see, what is the kekkei genkai called?"

"It's called Rekengan, I'm from the Haruno clan. "

You didn't need ask if Sarutobi was shocked. In fact he dropped his pipe to the floor.

Sakura waited for him to over come the shock. "Sakura, this was a surprise for me. But at least Minato doesn't know about it yet. We must keep this information about you secret. If someone finds out about this, you will be in big trouble. If you are a member of the Haruno-clan you must be more careful than ever.

Unaware to them, Kushina was standing outside of the office, and heard everything. She had seen this Sakura walking towards the Hokage tower and decided to follow her.

Had it not been for Rin who told her about Sakura in the first place, Kushina wouldn't have been here.

"_What secrets do you have Sakura? Maybe Minato knows something about her. I can ask him later. For now I will leave before they notice me."_

Kushina left as quietly as she came. No one noticed her being in the Hokage tower.

"Sakura, as might you have guessed I still haven't found a way for you to go back but don't worry. We will fix this somehow."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama for the help." Sakura bowed and left.

On her way, she met Kushina.

"Oh hello! You are Sakura aren't you?" Kushina asked her.

"Yeah, that's me, and you…"

"Kushina Uzumaki!"

Sakura nodded. '_So this must be Naruto's mother then. She has the same name as him.'_

"Sakura, I have never seen you around, why is that?"

"Well I have been on a long time mission. I came back about 4 days ago, and I'm an ANBU. That is probably a main reason you haven't seen me."

Kushina nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess. I heard you helped Rin in Minato's team with her training?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, the Hokage asked me if I could do it. He said Rin needed some more training in medic, and I'm a medic ninja, that's why. You don't mind that I helped her?"

Kushina blinked and shook her head. "No, of course not! I mean the Hokage asked you to do it right? If he didn't, you wouldn't have done that."

It was something about Kushina that made Sakura nervous. But for what reason she didn't know.

"Well now I'm back, and I train Rin. I hope you are okay with that. You see Minato asked me for a while ago if I could train Rin and I said yes. You don't mind do you?"

Sakura forced herself to not roll her eyes at kushina. _'Bullshit, if that was true, Minato would have told that to the Hokage and he wouldn't have asked me to train Rin.'_

"Of course not Kushina. I was happy to help Rin while you were gone. But if you will excuse me, I have places to be now. We might see each other again who knows."

Kushina nodded. "Yeah. Bye."

Sakura continued on her way to her apartment, hoping she did not meet Minato on her way but of course she had no luck that day. Only a few minutes later she saw Minato coming towards her. Grinning like always.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan! Did you miss me?" Minato hugged her. She pretended to act normal, and hugged him back.

"Well good morning, did I miss you? Hm… maybe a little bit."

Minato smiled and kissed her on her cheek. Sakura smiled. "Were you looking for me?"

Minato nodded and took her hand, then started to walk to the trainings grounds.

When they were at the training grounds Sakura saw someone she didn't want to see.

Kushina.

Sakura frowned but she relaxed _"I get it. He will tell me he loves Kushina more than me. And break my already broken heart. Thank you Minato for this time we had together, but I already knew this would happen. Don't worry about me I will be fine without you in my life. I have to be."_

Sakura wouldn't give Kushina that pleasure to see her cry. No way. She was stronger than that.

"Sakura, you two might have already met but this is Kushina, Kushina this is Sakura."

Kushina nodded. "We have met already so don't worry, Minato-kun."

Sakura didn't move or even flinch at the "Kun" after Minato's name.

Sakura held her head high. "_A shinobi shall not show any emotions no matter what. The mission comes first nothing else." _Those words were what Sakura repeated in her head while she waited for Minato to speak.

"_You had it coming Sakura, and you knew that. "_

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I think we shouldn't see each other again."

Sakura took a deep breath before she answered. "Sure, but then you have to promise me one thing. Either you let someone erase your memory of me, or you don't tell a soul what you know. The Hokage knows you know, just so you know that, Minato."

Minato grimaced but nodded. "You have nothing to worry. I won't tell a soul."

Sakura nodded and turned around and walked away from Minato, tears falling down her face.

Kushina smirked in triumph. _"It will be better like this Minato-kun, there is no way I was letting her have you."_

TBC

"….so another chapter finishes. It's shorter than the other chapters but I didn't really know how to continue on this chapter. Yes, I might of did Kushina a bit "evil" at least I thought I did, maybe not. But she is jealous. That is the reason.

Thank you all for giving me reviews. I'm happy. : D which means I will continue on this story. And about Sakura? You have to wait till next chapter to find out how she is taking this. Poor Sakura. I wanted her to have a kekkei genkai because, out in the world there are people who hate Sakura. I don't know why they do. They think she is weak and ugly and more. So I decided to let her have a kekkei genkai ^^ to make her strong. But I think she is strong now she has been training under Tsunade. Don't you agree?

Review!

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Past and Future

Chapter 6. Moved on and a rescue mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It's had been two weeks since Minato told Sakura they should stop seeing each other.

Sakura hadn't started crying until she was back in her apartment. And the tears didn't stop.

Now she had stopped crying but still she wasn't happy. At this moment, she wished she could go back. But Sarutobi was still working on that. Sakura took a shower and ate but that was all. She didn't go out if it wasn't necessary. She was sitting on the couch looking at nothing. But the worst thing was, she knew this would happen. She had her heart broken. Thanks to him.

"_Like Ino used to say, he wasn't worth it. Don't be__ sad. Sakura. Such people aren't worth to cring over._

_Move on. You did it after Sasuke left and you can do it now. Forget Minato! You don't need him in your life. You are strong on you own. "_

There was another thing that kept her inside. Her kekkei genkai. It had activated and turned to the more dark colored, which wasn't a good sign. She needed to deactivate it but to do that she needed focus and that was the hard part. All her thoughts were flying around in her mind and couldn't be focused at all. Sakura closed her eyes and calmed herself. She needed to do something. _"Wonder if the Hokage, has a mission or something I can do? I really need to do something or this boring day will kill me. Okay maybe not but I need other things to think of, to focus on."_

Sakura walked out only to find Obito standing outside of her door. "Obito? What are you doing here?"

Obito looked up and saw Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, The Hokage asked me to go and get you. he needed to talk with you now!"

Sakura blinked. Had Sarutobi finally fiound a way to get her back. She hurried to the Hokage tower and into the Hokage's office.

She walked in to the Hokage, Sarutobi looked up and saw Sakura.  
" I see Obito managed to find you Sakura, but what's with your eyes?"

Sakura stopped. She didn't realize her kekkei genkai was still activate. "Don't worry, it's just my kekkei genkai. I had some problems with deactivating it."

"Minato?"

Sakura eyes widen. How in the world could the old man know everything?

"Yeah." Sarutobi nodded. "I wanted to talk with you Sakura. I think I finally found something which will help you to get back but there is a risk it might not work. Sakura nodded. It didn't matter if there was a risk it might work, she would do it. She wanted to go home. NOW!

"But before we try that I have a special mission for you. I know this might not be the best for you. But I have no choice to ask you. Minato, Kushina and Kakashi had a mission but before they were able to finish it, they were captured by the enemy. Your mission is to get there, save them, and finish their mission. I doubt they are able to do the mission. I know how strong Minato is and I don't doubt he would able to finish it but I don't want to take the risk. To lose him or his team. They are important to our village.

Sakura nodded. _"You don't need tell me that twice old man. I know how important they are."_

"I accept the mission, Hokage-sama! For the village 's sake."

Sarutobi nodded and gave Sakura a scroll. "You are leaving in a hour. Hurry and prepare yourself."

Sakura bowed and walked out from the office and ran to her apartment. She took what she needed on this mission.

An hour later Sakura left the village to save Minato and his team.

***  
_"This can't get any worse. We were almost finished with the mission when this __happened! How could I be so stupid and let down my guard?"_

Minato thought and looked over to Kushina and Kakashi who were unconscious.

Right now, Minato's only hope was that Konoha would send a rescue team for them or they were doomed.

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura leaped through the forest as fast as she could. She wore ANBU clothes and a mask for her face.

She stopped and sensed someone's chakra nearby. Sakura frowned. _"It __looks like I will have to use Rekengan if I want to succeed with this mission.__ Dammit Minato I thought you would do a better job on mission then this. You are making this harder for me. No matter how much I try, I can't push away my feelings for you. I will always love you and if I had to save you and risk my own life, then I will d__o that. "_

Sakura took a kunai and prepare herself to get into the enemy's hideout.

WITH MINATO AND HIS TEAM.

Kakashi and Kushina had just woken up when a guard came and looked at them. Minato didn't show any emotion and neither did Kushina or Kakashi.

The guard chuckled. "Glare as much you want, you won't get out from there and no one will find you to save you, until my leader decides what to do with you, you are stuck here."

The guard left them alone in the cell.

"Minato, what do we do? We must get out of here." Kushina whispered. Kakashi nodded.

"I don't know, but somehow we will be able to get out." Minato said and grinned, which calmed down Kushina and Kakashi. But inside Minato panicked. What if the guard was right? What if no one would able to find them here? What if they decide to kill them?"

Few minutes later three guards came towards they cell. One of them opened the door and they walked in and pulled them up to their feet. "Our lord wants to see you."

They walked to a big door. A guard open the door and they walked in. Inside sat a man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore simple clothes, but he looked more royal.

"Ah, if it's isn't Konoha's yellow flash and his teammates? I welcome you to my hideout."

"What do you want from us." Minato asked and glared at the man. He chuckled "Oh only if I knew that. I don't know what to do with you three. You are shinobi from Konoha and to me, it looks like you are useless to me. So I think there is only one thing left. I have to kill you."

None of them showed an emotion on their face when the man had said that. But inside they were panicking.

Then a guard rushed in. "Thousand apologizes my lord but someone have found our hideout and managed to get through our guards. "

"WHAT? Find that person and capture him and bring him here." The guard ran out from the room and the lord turned around to Minato. "It looks like one of your friends is here to get you. I must admit I didn't know Konoha was so fast to send out a backup team. Well then I must kill you now."

The lord took out his katana and raised to swing it towards Kushina's head. Kushina closed her eyes but then she heard something clashed with the sword.

She opened her eyes and saw a kunai blocking the sword. She looked up and saw an ANBU.

Sakura looked at the man who tried to kill Kushina. She didn't like that man. So there is only one thing to do. Kill him.

"I see, you are an ANBU from Konoha? How many did the Hokage send to get back this team.

Sakura chuckled. "You really want to know? Sorry to ruin your fun but Konoha only sent me to get this team back no matter what. And you can call your guards but even before they will arrive here we will be gone, and you will laying on the ground dead." Sakura threaten him. Rekengan activated, Sakura pushed against the sword with her kunai. The lord, whose name was Ren, pushed his sword against Sakura's kunai.

"I see, but why did Konoha only send one ANBU for this team?"

Sakura smiled under the mask. "Because I choose to do this alone." Sakura kicked Ren in the stomach.

Ren flew backwards and crashed into the wall. Sakura stood in a defense position in front of Kushina. Kushina was shaking. _"If the ANBU hadn't come I would have been killed. Thank you whoever you are."_

Kushina thought and sighed in relief. She looked at the ANBU ninja before her.

Ren stood up and glared at Sakura. "If I'm going to die by your hand, then tell me your name. "

Sakura chuckled. " You want to see my face? Hm, maybe I should…"

Sakura raised her hand and took away the mask. Her pink hair revealed, she heard gasps behind her.

"Sakura-SAMA?" Kakashi cried out in surprise. Minato and Kushina didn't say anything but Sakura could guess they how they face looked like.

Sakura looked back and smiled. "Yo, what's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Kushina asked not liking the fact that Sakura was the person who saved her life.

"I'm here to save you. I thought you would do better job than this. Getting captured by the enemy. " Sakura shook her head. Well I'm not surprised at all. Had it not been for the Hokage asking me to do this mission, I might have refused to come and save you and you would have been dead. So stop complaining and be quiet while I kill this bastard. Thank you."

Kushina glared at Sakura. _"How dare she say so. If she thinks sh__e is better than me, she will eat her words. I will defeat her when we get out of here. I don't care what Minato thinks about her but I doubt he will get over her. I will have Minato for myself and I will do everything for that. I won't let you have him Sa__kura."_

Sakura looked at Kushina. In her eyes, Sakura saw hatred and anger. Sakura shrugged and looked back to Ren. She didn't look at Minato or Kakashi. She didn't dare. If she did, her emotion she had pushed away would come back and it wouldn't be good if she became emotional now in this situation.

She focused at Ren. She needed to fight with all her strength if she wanted win this battle.

"Well, shall we get started then?"

**TBC**

**Another chapter, a bit shorter I know don't ask why it just happen to be shorter. Anyway people I'm happy for you who review. Thank you very much everyone. I might not answer on all review but I wanted to say you are the best whoever reviews. ^^**

**And to you who have read my other story "A Love Will Bloom" I just want to say, it will take a while before next chapter will be up, how long I don't know. But at least I update this often right? ^^ thank you all. I hope you continue to read this and review. I will continue this to the very end. :D but the school have start again and because of that I might not be able to update so often I have been doing now. We will wait and see how it goes. :D**

**BYE for now! Don't forget to review. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Past and Future

Chapter 7. Fight and truth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura watched Ren. She knew if she should have a chance to kill this man, she must use Rekengan. But then Minato and the others would know about it. Sakura closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she heard Ren gasped in shock.  
"What's with your eyes?"

Sakura chuckled "this, is my kekkei genkai. With this I will kill you. I promise you won't stand a chance. With my kekkei genkai, I can use other kekkei genkai's like sharingan or byakugan. I will see every move you do. "

Sakura dared to look back to the others. They were shocked.

"_What's wrong with them? Haven't they ever saw a kekkei genkai before? Shouldn't Obito who is an Uchiha have sharingan already?" _ Sakura shook her head and threw a kunai down in front of Kakashi.

"Use this and cut the rope, then you leave as soon as possible. I have orders from the Hokage to you. Leave the mission to me and return to the village."

"And why would we do that?" Kushina asked, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura looked back and glared back at Kushina. "Because, the Hokage said so! Dammit, what's wrong with you?" Sakura said. Kushina continued to glare at Sakura.

"We understand, but we can't leave you here alone, Sakura-Chan" Said Minato

Sakura winced at the "Chan" she didn't like how Minato could make her so…. Unstable.

At one moment she had full control over her emotions and the next second she doesn't.

She looked at Minato and smiled with a sad smile "Still calling me that, even after everything? You are confusing me, you know that?"

Minato looked in Sakura's eyes. Even with her kekkei genkai activated he could still read her eyes like an open book. Sadness and love. He saw in them.

"Minato couldn't help but feel pain in his heart. _"She still loves me after what I did to her. I can't stand this. I can't watch her so hurt. I must explain to her why I did that. It's was not my choice. I still love you Sakura. "_

Sakura turned around back to the fight between her and Ren started. Few minutes later Minato, Kushina and Kakashi were free. They watched how Sakura fought against Ren. Kushina didn't like how Minato looked at Sakura. She narrowed her eyes. "_I won't let you go back to her Minato. No matter what. You are mine and you will always be mine!"_

"Kakashi, Kushina? I want you to go back to Konoha. Now!" Minato said, but didn't look at them. Kushina looked at Minato. "And you, are you staying here? You heard her Minato. She would do this alone and continue our mission. "

Minato turned around and looked at Kushina. For the first time, Kushina saw Minato angry.

"Dammit, Kushina! Haven't you ruined enough already? Besides, as the team leader, I order you to go back to Konoha. Do you understand?"

Kushina gulped and nodded. Kakashi, knowing how Minato felt towards Kushina didn't say anything and just nodded. The two left and Minato turned around and saw Sakura using a jutsu at Ren.

After many jutsu and fighting, Sakura managed to defeat Ren. Like she said he would be laying on the ground dead.

Sakura sighed and turned around and got a surprise. Seeing Minato standing just a few meters away from her. Sakura looked at his face. He was watching her, studying, you could call it. He looked so serious at that moment, Sakura didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to walk over to him. Hug him. Hold him tight and never let him go, but another part told her not to do that. Sakura took a deep breath, "Minato what are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave?"

Minato nodded "You did… but I thought you needed some company on the rest of the mission."

Sakura was about to burst in tears. "_How can he be so calm? How can he just stand there and say so to me. Doesn't he realize I still love him? Curse you Minato!"_

Sakura tried her best to hold back the tears. She couldn't understand this man in front of her. How could he act as if nothing had happen between them? She wanted to punch him really bad now. She could punch him. And she would.

"_Brace yourself Minato Namikaze!" _Slowly, Sakura walked to Minato and when she was standing in front of him, Sakura looked up and smiled and then she threw a punch against his face.

But Minato managed to catch her fist before it hit his face. Sakura growled at him and tried with her other hand but Minato caught it too, which made Sakura realize she was stuck. So long Minato planned to hold her like this. Minato looked down at Sakura. He was after all taller than her, which annoyed her very much. She didn't like when guys looked down at her, thinking she was a weak girl who needed protection. Sakura glared at Minato who didn't flinch at her look. Many guys would do that but not Minato. "_What the hell? What's wrong with him?" _ Sakura thought and stopped glaring at him.

"Are you finished yet? Or do I need to remind you we are at the enemy's hideout and need get out?"

Sakura looked away. She knew that but he distracted her. "Of course I know that, and besides you shouldn't be here anyway. You should be on your way to Konoha, not standing here talking with me. What would _Kushina_think about this, huh?" Sakura asked ignoring the change in Minato's face.

"Kushina has nothing to do with this."

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Really, to me it looks like she does. I mean why should she be so angry at me? She has no reasons and besides, if I remember correct, you were the one who said we shouldn't meet again…" Sakura stopped, knowing the tears were about to fall, and she couldn't stop them. Minato saw this and let her hands go and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to him whispering soothing words in her ear. "It's all right, let's head out of this place. We need a serious talk.

Sakura didn't say a word. She just nodded. Carefully, Minato lifted her in his arms bridal style and used the flying thunder god technique. When they were in the forest, Minato put Sakura down but still held her in his arms. He knew he had hurt her badly. He loved her and yet he hurt her. He sat down under a tree and pulled Sakura down with him. She cried on his shoulder. Minato tightened his grip around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Sakura. I still love you and nothing will change that. I was a fool who hurt your feelings like that. Please forgive me, I would do anything for you. "

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why? Why did you do that to me if you love me?"

Minato sighed and looked down at her. I'll explain.

FLASHBACK

_Minato and Kushina sat and ate ramen. There was silence before they started to speak. Minato broke the silence. "Wow Kushina, you are the only person I know who can eat this much ramen. No offence but how can you eat it everyday?"_

_Kushina looked up and smiled "Well because I love ramen almost more than anything._

_Minato was curious so he asked "really? Is there something else you love more than ramen, what is it?"_

_Kushina blushed and looked down at her ramen. "Minato…I…love you!"_

_Minato was shocked. Kushina? The Kushina Uzumaki loved him? Minato didn't know what to say. But he knew one thing. He didn't feel so for her. The day he met Sakura it changed his life, he felt it. Like it was meant they would meet like this. And he couldn't or wouldn't let her go no matter what. Somehow their love would survive. He knew that._

"_Kushina, I'm so sorry but I don't feel so for you. You are my friend and you are important to me, that I won't deny but I don't have any feelings for you, and I'm already dating someone." Minato didn't look at Kushina. _

"_I met Rin earlier today. She said someone named Sakura had trained her while I was gone. Is that Sakura the one you are dating?" _

_Minato was taken by surprise. He didn't know how fast Kushina would get it. _

"_Yeah, you are right. And I love her over anything. I can't change that."_

_Kushina snorted "Sure, are you sure she isn't a fan girl? Just pretending to be with you?"  
Minato didn't know what happened to Kushina she had never been like this before._

"_Kushina what's wrong? You aren't yourself. Your talking nonsense. Sakura isn't the type who lies just to be with someone."_

"_Minato, I think you should end it, she not worth it anyway. I saw her by the Hokage tower today. You know something about her right? The way she acts I think she is hiding something from everyone. "_

_Minato was getting angry at Kushina now. How can she sit and judge Sakura, a girl she has barely met._

"_Kushina, Sakura is not hiding a secret. She is an ANBU from Konoha. Why should she keep secrets from the Hokage?"_

_Kushina didn't say anything. She looked at her ramen. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I guess I have no choice. Don't play stupid Minato. You know something about her. And if you love her so much then you would do anything for her right?"_

_Minato didn't like this but nodded. "Yes, I would."_

"_I won't let her have you Minato. You have a choice."_

_Minato's eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare hurt her, Kushina!"_

"_Yes, I dare. If you love her, then tell her you don't want to meet her again and start dating me! If not, well she might get in some accident."_

_FLASHBACK END_

Minato looked down at Sakura with a sad smile. "I did that because I loved you so much I didn't want to see you hurt. I couldn't let her hurt you Sakura-Chan."

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kushina threatened Minato to be with him and he broke her heart to protect her from harm. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what she did next.

She threw her arms around Minato's neck and kissed him. She needed to feel his lips on hers. Taste him. Hold him tight never let him go. He is her world and always will be no matter what.

Minato kissed her back, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they needed air. They broke the kiss, gasping.

"Mine" Sakura mumbled. Minato smiled and answered her.

"Always"

TBC

YEAH! The couple are back! Let's celebrate!

All right serious. This might wasn't the longest but for me, this part was one of my favorites. XD Now we know the truth.

By the way, I got a mail from someone ( I don't say the name on that person) who asked me to kill Minato in this story. Bad news for you if you are reading this. I can't kill him, he is important in this story. But maybe you have change point of view about him after reading this chapter. I hope you did at least. ^^

TO you who have review. THANK YOU ALL! I'M HAPPY. :D because there is so people who like it, I will continue with this to the very end no matter what. :D

Now you review, I want to know what you think about Kushina. I just tell you this: I don't hate Kushina. I like her very much but in this story she must be a bad person at least for now, maybe she will be nice to the end who knows ^^

Well that's enough of me. Please continue read and review on this story.

BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Past and Future.

Chapter 8. Kushina's plan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Kushina was walking around the village. People tried to not been in her way. They didn't want to be the reason for her anger.

"_Dammit Minato! Why did you choose her over me? Am I not good enough? Well then, it looks like if I want you for myself I need get rid of Sakura."_

Kushina smiled an evil smile. She knew exactly who she would ask for help with this task.

With Minato and Sakura

Sakura and Minato had just arrived back to Konoha from the mission. Sakura who had to put on her ANBU mask over her face again, smiled under the mask. She looked up and saw the hokage tower coming close. Suddenly she stopped and frowned. Minato noticed Sakura had stopped, he looked at her and also frowned.

"Something wrong?"

Sakura didn't answer him but then she shrugged. "Nothing, i guess."

Minato didn't ask any more and they continued to the Hokage.

When they arrived to the Hokage they got a shock, in the office was two of three of the sanin. Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Sakura didn't except to meet them in this time line but somehow she was happy to see her shishou even if she didn't know who she was.  
"Gomen, Hokage-sama, we can come back later if you are busy." Sakura said and was about to back out from the office when Sarutobi waved his hands. "Don't worry. I waited for your return and report of the mission. Then Sarutobi looked at Minato with an amused look. "I heard you didn't follow my orders Minato. My orders were for your whole team to come back to konoha and that includes you. May I ask why?" Jiraiya chuckled "_So typical Minato, so this is the lady who you have fallin for? I want to see her face."_

"Sensei, I'm curious who the lady is under the mask. She must be beautiful if Minato didn't follow his orders."

Minato rolled his eyes at his sensei. Typical Jiraiya. Wants to know everything. Tsunade glared at her teammate.

"Jiraiya, there is a reason why the ANBU have mask you know." Jiraiya shrugged. "And you point is? I mean she might look even better than you…."

BANG!

Sakura blinked under her mask. Jiraiya was punched by Tsunade to the floor. She glared at Jiraiya. He gulped. "Hehehe, I didn't mean that Tsunade, you will always look better than any women I swear!"

Sarutobi shook his head and Minato chuckled. " If you are so curious about this ANBU's face then we should solve it without force. Would you mind?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura took off her ANBU mask. Jiraiya was surprised and pointed at Sakura. "You are the ANBU Minato and his team found, sensei what's does this mean?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Well we might have to tell them the truth Sakura, after all they are my students and can be trusted with this." Sakura nodded.

Sarutobi told the story for Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were shocked to hear and Tsunade was more shocked when Sakura told her she had trained her and become the godaime hokage.

Sakura looked through the window. Suddenly her eyes started to change color. And she looked at something far away.

Everyone noticed it, Minato was about to touch her shoulder when Sarutobi stopped him.

"Don't touch her, it's all right."

Minato looked at Sarutobi and then at Sakura, with a worried look.

"Sensei, what's happening?" Tsunade asked. Sarutobi sighed. "This is a part of her kekkei genkai, I don't know much of it but what Sakura have told me, she can see versions of the future. Or things will happen which haven't happen yet but will happen."

It took a minute then Sakura's eyes were back to normal. She gasped and tears started to fall. She dried her eyes and looked at Sarutobi.

"What did you see?"

Sakura closed her eyes and started to tell them what she saw.

The version:

_Sakura was standing at the training ground, waiting for someone. She looked around and saw the sun was almost gone and she could see stars on the sky. She felt the wind against her skin. She saw someone was coming close to her. She looked back and saw Kushina standing there looking at her with hatred in her eyes. _

_No one said anything, but no words needed here. They both knew why they were here. It's time to see who is the strongest. The fight started and both were serious. They continued to fight till no one was able to fight. Suddenly, Kushina called for someone and a shadow behind Sakura appeared with a kunai in his hand and…._

Version end

Sakura looked at the hokage with a worried look. Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't say a word. At that moment Sakura knew what she had to do. She may not know when she had to fight against Kushina but one thing was sure. She couldn't let Minato be involved in this battle no matter what.

"Shouldn't we do something about this Hokage-sama? If Kushina is planning to hurt Sakura." Minato said. But Sakura shake her head.  
"you can't change it. Or I'm not allowed to do that. If you change it, there will be consequences." Minato looked at Sakura with a serious look. "Are you telling me that we should allow Kushina to continue to do what she is planning to do?"

"Yes, it's the only way and don't worry about me. I might not know how strong Kushina is but I doubt I won't able to handle her. Sakura smiled a bitter smile. "I won't die if you are worried about me Minato."

Minato frowned. Sakura looked back to Sarutobi and put the scroll she have been holding in and put it in front of him.

"The mission was a sucess and in the scroll is information about the mission, can I leave now?"

Sarutobi nodded and Sakura walked but not before she kissed Minato on his cheek "See you later. "

A blush appeared in Minato's face. He nodded. Sakura walked out of the office. A sigh escaped her lips when she closed the door. She walked out from the hokage tower and without knowing, someone was watching her from above.

"_So this is the girl Kushina-sama wants get rid of. She is pretty but everyone who is the way for Kushina-sama must die."_

Sakura was aware she needed to do something about this but she couldn't. She looked around, knowing Minato would look after her soon after he got away from the Hokage, which would be very soon.

Sakura smiled when two arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned against the body behind her. "So you were able to get away from the Hokage?"

Minato smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, he did accept my reason. So… want spend some time with me?"

"Of course, I hoped you would ask that."

Minato turned Sakura around and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers. Sakura felt how she was caught in his blue eyes.

"Let's go." Minato let Sakura go but he took her hand in his and started to walk somewhere. Sakura smiled. She felt complete when she was with Minato. He made her smile no matter what. And for that she was grateful. They arrived to the forest which made Sakura curious. Why would he take her to the forest of all places?

"Minato, why did you take me here?"

Minato looked at Sakura a smile appeared on his face. "Because my dear cherry blossom, I wanted show you something." Sakura was about ask more when Minato put a finger on her lips "Don't ask anymore, you will see soon enough." Sakura pouted. "No fair."

They continued, walking deeper in the forest. Sakura was getting worried. 'Why are we walking so deep in the forest for something.' Sakura's eyes widen. She let go of Minato's hand. Why didn't she realize this sooner?

"Sakura? Something wrong?" Sakura clenched her fist and glared at Minato.

"You are not the real Minato, The real Minato would call me _Sakura-Chan _not only my name. Now I ask you, who are you?"

Minato chuckled "So you did find out. You took some time before you noticed I wasn't the real Minato."

A puff of smoke appeared and a another man was standing there.

"My name is Kenji and I have been ordered to get rid of you."

Sakura didn't move "Let me guess, Kushina asked you to do this?"

Kenji nodded. "Yeah she wanted you dead."

Sakura chuckled "To bad you will fail this quest. Because the only one who will be dead is YOU!"

Sakura activated her Rekengan and focused chakra in her fist and punched hard at the ground. The explosion was heard all the way back to Konoha.

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Minato who still was at the Hokage tower heard the explosion. Minato's eyes widened.

"Minato go!" Sarutobi ordered him. With a flash Minato was gone.

Tsunade looked at the place Minato had standing "Should we go after him? Just in case?"

Sarutobi nodded and Jiraiya and Tsunade dashed out from the office after Minato.

Sarutobi sighed. "_I just hope she will be all right."_

Sakura panted. _"This guy was good. He was able to dodge my attack. And I put a lot of chakra in that punch._

_I just hope I don't need to overdo it in this battle."_

Sakura looked around trying to find Kenji. _"Not behind, not in front, not over me so there is only one thing left."_

Sakura punched the ground once more and up came Kenji. But then he disappear puff of smoke.

"_A shadow clone? Dammit!"_

Sakura looked around when she heard a voice. "Up here!"

Sakura looked up and saw Kenji standing in a tree but the worst was from the tree there was kunai with paper bomb on them. Sakura gasped "_When did he?"_

"Take this!"

Kenji cut a string, which held up the kunai. The kunai fell down towards Sakura. A big explosion was heard.

Kenji waited for the smoke of the explosion to disapear so he could see. And he saw a badly hurt Sakura, who was healing herself. She coughed up blood.

"Looks like someone is tired already and we haven't even started yet. What a shame."

Sakura clenched her fist. "_Dammit, I don't have enough of chakra. I just came back from the mission. Why would this happen?"_

Sakura tried to stand up but failed. And because she was low on chakra she couldn't use her Rekengan. She looked up and saw Kenji held a katana in his hand "_CRAP!"_

"This is the end for you!"

Kenji jumped down and was about to hit her but was hit by something, which make Kenji fall against a tree.

Sakura looked up and saw Minato standing there. Sakura sighed in relief, but soon she coughed up some blood again. Minato looked back to Sakura with a worry. "Sakura-Chan are you all right?"

Sakura shook her head and was about to fall to the ground when two arms caught her. Sakura looked up and saw Tsunade holding her.

"Tsunade-sama?" Minato asked in surprise. Tsunade nodded. " I'll take care of Sakura, you and Jiraiya handle the bastard over there!"

Jiraiya was standing beside Minato and nodded "Got it." Jiraiya and Minato turned to Kenji. "You can give up now. You have now chance to win this. Tell us who did send you to kill Sakura?" Minato asked.

Kenji smirked "You really think I will tell that twice? Sorry, I had my orders and if I were to fail…" Kenji took a kunai and killed himself.

Minato and Jiraiya burned the body and walked back to Tsunade who worked to heal Sakura's wounds.

Minato watched helplessly at how Tsunade healed his "love"

_Hang in there Sakura-Chan!"_

Meanwhile in Konoha

Kushina threw glass to the floor. She was pissed off. Kenji failed to kill Sakura and the worst thing was Minato came and saved her.

"_CURSE YOU SAKURA ! I WILL GET YOU SOMEHOW JUST WAIT!"_

Then a person entered the room. "My lady, shall we move on to part two of the plan?"

Kushina looked at man and grinned. "Yes, do that." The man left and Kushina watched through the window.

"_Soon you are gone and Minato will be mine, only mine!"_

TBC

YEAH chapter 8 is finished! I feel so great now. Now the questions: What will happen to Sakura? Will she be all right? And who is the man who is helping Kushina?

Hehehe I hope you like it and I'm not good to write fighting scenes, maybe you noticed that while you read this chapter. -_- Anyway, you know what to do now right? :D

Review!

Thank you all who review, you don't know how much happy I am now. I get so many reviews already ^^ never thought I would get so many reviews I got so far. But it's only make me happy and continue on the story. :D

THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

Past and Future

Chapter 9. date and surprise

Disclaimer: Well we all know I do not own Naruto.

Tsunade was working on to heal Sakura's wounds. She got some bad injuries after the battle with Kenji.

Sakura had told them while she was conscious that Kenji had told her Kushina had sent him to kill her.

Which make Minato more worried about Sakura, He didn't leave her side for a second. Tsunade had to kick him out from the room Sakura was in. Jiraiya had returned to Sarutobi and told him what happened. Sarutobi was also worried. But he knew he couldn't do anything without proof against Kushina.

Minato sat and waited for news about Sakura from Tsunade. It felt like he waited hours but he only needed to wait 2 hours. When Tsunade walked out and told him Sakura was all right.

"Tsunade baa-Chan how is Sakura." Minato asked only get smacked over his head by Tsunade. She hated when Minato called her old.

"Continue to call me old and I won't tell you how she is."

Minato narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Tsunade-sama, how is Sakura-Chan?"

Tsunade smirked. "Better and as for Sakura, she is all right. I have healed all her wounds and now she needs rest. I think she will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." Mianto sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Can I go and see her now?"

Tsunade looked at Mianto for a while before she answered. "Sure but don't be there for long, Sakura needs rest." Said Tsunade and walked away. Minato hurried to Sakura's room. He knocked and walked in. Sakura was awake when he came in.

"Hey Minato. What's up?" asked Sakura tired. Minato couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"Well I'm all right, it's you who is lying in a hospital bed and are wounded. So how are_ you_ feeling?  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "I hate to be in the hospital to recover from wounds. I work at the hospital to heal people not to be healed by them."

Minato sat down on a chair beside the bed and gently he took her hand in his.

"Everything will be all right. I'm here for you." Sakura smiled "Thank you."

"You welcome. But I want to ask you a question. How in the world did you get yourself in the battle from the start?"

"…."

Minato watched her and waited for an answer.

"I was stupid. He managed to fool me, that's how I got in the mess."

It didn't take long for Minato to realize what happened.

"He pretended to be me didn't he?"

Sakura looked away and nodded.

"Yeah, and I fell for it."

Minato didn't say anything. There was a heavy silence over them. Sakura didn't know what to say or do. She was afraid. She closed her eyes, her mother's words echoed in her mind. Suddenly, Minato stood up and walked towards the door. Sakura looked up

"Minato? Where are you going?"

"….Tsunade-sama told me to not be here too long, you need rest. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Minato left.

Leaving Sakura all alone. Tears started to fall.

She cried the whole night.

Next day.

Sakura was awake, waiting for the doctor to come and say she could go. She was fully dressed when Tsunade came in to her. "I see you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"I feel all right. I don't feel any pain."

Tsunade nodded. "That's good. Now, I want you take it easy before you do any missions or anything which can hurt you got that? You must let your wounds fully recover."

Sakura nodded. "I understand."

Sakura left the hospital and started to look for Minato. "_Where can he be? I thought he would come and meet me at the hospital. I thought everything was all right between us. Was he angry at me, was the reason he left? Did I do something wrong? I need to know."_

Sakura walked around the whole village but couldn't find Minato. She had looked everywhere but still she didn't find him. She was getting worried. What if something had happened to him? What if Kushina…"

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her, which made her jump. A chuckle was heard behind her.

"Are you looking after me, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Minato grinning as always. Sakura smiled "yes, I was looking for you."

Minato buried his face in her hair and sighed. "Sakura-Chan, would you mind if we spend the whole day together? It has been a day and we haven't had a chance to be together without there being trouble"

Sakura nodded. True to his word. Sakura wanted to be with him all the day. "Just one thing…" Sakura took away Minato's arms from her waist and turned around and looked at him seriously. "Can you prove you are Minato? I'm not going be fooled again."

Minato smiled. "Sure Sakura-Chan, I can prove it. I know a lot of you. For example, you are from future and you are trained under Tsunade-sama who becomes the Hokage."

Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around Minato's neck. "Correct."

Minato leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Great, let's go and make sure you get some breakfast. I doubt you ate at the hospital right?"

Sakura nodded. They found a restaurant and ate some breakfast. They walked most around in the village after breakfast. While they were walking they saw Obito, Rin and Kakashi walking towards them.

"Hello Sensei, and Sakura! What are you doing?"

Obito asked and looked at them with a curious look.

"Well, we are just walking around and…." Minato didn't get to say anything else before Obito interrupted him.

"OH I GET IT! YOU ARE DATING AREN'T YOU?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Obito's comment. Rin started to giggle and Kakashi looked bored but started to say.

"Well at least sensei got a date unlike a certain person I know, O-B-I-T-O!"

Rin tried to hold back her laughter.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT KAKASHI? LOOKS WHO IS TALKING! WITH THAT MASK ON YOU I DOUBT YOU WILL ABLE TO GET A DATE!"

Minato and Sakura took this as a sign to leave them alone, but unlucky for them Jiraiya saw them and laid an arm around their shoulders.

"Well what do we have here? My own student on a date? Minato, it took you some time before you decided to start go out with a girl? What did change your mind huh? If you need some advice I suggest you read my new book…."

BANG!

Minato's genin team looked up and saw Jiraiya lying on the ground at least twenty meters away from Minato and Sakura. It didn't take long before they realized what happened. Sakura punched him. Hard

Sakura glared at the pervert who was at the ground for the moment. Minato chuckled nervously "Hehehe, Sakura-Chan was that really necessary?" Sakura looked at him like he was an idiot. "Yes, it was necessary."

Jiraiya groaned and stood up. "What did I do?" Sakura turned once again to Jiraiya. "Pervert" She whispered loud enough for Jiraiya and the others could hear.

Minato wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Come on Sakura, give him some credit. Sure, he is a pervert but he can be a nice person too. He is my sensei." Sakura turned to Minato "He is?"

Minato nodded and looked at Jiraiya. "Sensei, I think you should behave when Sakura is around don't you agree?" jiraiya only nodded and tried to walk but failed.

Jiraiya pretended to cry "Why Sakura-Chan? Why did you have to punch me so hard? You are like Tsunade."

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "You should've seen that coming Jiraiya."

Minato grinned "Sensei, I never thought you would be beaten by someone who isn't Tsunade."

Jiraiya grunted and glared at Minato "Be quite brat!"

But Minato just laughed and shrugged. Then he turned to his team who was still there watching the scene.

"Okay, kids, tomorrow we have training, be at the training ground at eight in the morning okay?"

"Hai, sensei!" with that Obito, Rin and Kakashi left the couple and the pervert. Sakura looked after Kakashi for a moment "Is it just me or is Kakashi's attitude a bit mean?"

Minato sighed "Yeah, he has been like that since his father died. I don't know what to do to make him realize he sometimes he must break the rules. He is a bit stubborn but he is okay. How does he act in your time?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "He is lazy, he is always late for the training or anything else for that matter. Which makes him get scolded by Tsunade-sama all the time when she has called him to her office. Tells lame excuses like he met an old lady and helped her and many other things. But I got used to it."

Minato chuckled "Really? Wonder what changed him?"

Sakura didn't answer him, instead she smiled "Who knows, Kakashi-sensei hasn't told me what changed him but enough of him, I thought we were supposed to spend the day without worry about anything."

Sakura said and looked at Minato who smiled "right, so where does my lady want to go?"

Sakura shrugged "I don't know, surprise me" Sakura said and grabbed his hand.

Minato smiled " All right, see you later sensei!"

Jiraiya smirked "Have fun on your date you two and Minato, you have to tell me the details later."

"SENSEI!" Minato screamed, embraced by his teacher's words. But Jiraiya just laughed and walked away, probably to the hot spring to do some "research"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, Minato looked at Sakura "What's so funny?"

Sakura stopped laughing "you… hahahaha … should see your face."

Minato pouted and started walk, still holding Sakura's hand, he was dragging her with him.

They stopped by Ichiraku and ate some ramen.

"Sakura what do you say we go to the training ground?"

Sakura nodded "Sure"

Minato grinned "Then I can show you a jutsu I have been working on for a while now."

Sakura nodded. "All right, let's go then."

MEAN WHILE IN THE FUTURE

Tsunade didn't know what to do. Team seven had just come back and left a rapport. The only thing they had found was the scroll Sakura had with her to konoha from the fire temple.

Tsunade sat and read it and to her horror, the jutsu was a time travel jutsu. Which was no good.

"_Who knows which time Sakura arrived to? I just hope she is careful and try to not change something._

_Sakura please be safe and come back home soon, please. I miss you so much. And so do your friends and family." _Tsunade thought and sighed. She knew she had to tell her team about this but how? _"Knowing Naruto, he will freak out and start panic." _Tsunade sighed.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.  
"ENTER!" Tsunade said and waited for whoever to come in.

Tsunade-sama Gomen for disturbing you" said Kakashi and walked in. "but we got a surprise when we were out once more looking for clues about Sakura."

"What do you mean Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned to the door "you can come in now."

Tsunade thought this was a bad dream because what she saw was a nightmare for her. Infront of her desk was standing Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto came walking in too glaring at the Uchiha brothers.

"What are you two doing here?" Tsunade asked glared also at them.

Itachi took a scroll and put it in front of Tsunade.

"In this scroll is the truth about the Uchiha accident, I suggest you read it." Itachi said.

Tsunade took the scroll and read it. What she read in the scroll was something she had never thought would happen. She put down the scroll after reading it. "Well, this changes everything almost. Sasuke Uchiha, because you left the village for orochimaru you will get a light punishment. You will stay with team 7 and you aren't allowed to leave the village without special permission from me. You got that?"

Sasuke nodded. Then Naruto asked the question Tsunade hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Tsunade-baa-Chan have you any news about Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "What about her?"

Tsunade sighed "Sakura is missing after a mission she didn't come back when she was supposed to.

"yes Naruto I have news for you. but it's bad news. I looked at the scroll you found and in the scroll it was a time travel jutsu, so in other words, sakura might somehow have traveled back in time. And I do not know which time she got to so we can just hope she found a way back to this time on her own.

TBC

Yeah another chapter finished. It might take time before next chapter will up because the school takes a lot of time now but I will write.

Anyway I hope you like the chapter and you review. =)

Please tell me what you think about this. Okay? :D

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Past and Future

Chapter 10 Kushina appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura and Minato were at the training ground, Minato wanted to show her the jutsu and Sakura wanted to have a sparring match. She needed to do some training. Especially with Rekengan. She hasn't trained with her kekkei genkai before, almost no one knows about it except for Tsunade. Sakura watched Minato who was standing at the other side of the training ground. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Not because of Kushina but because soon she had to leave this time. A part of her didn't want to leave and another said she had to. Sakura clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and saw Minato was ready to go. "Are you ready? I won't hold back just so you know" said Sakura and smirked. Minato grinned "brace yourself Sakura-Chan!" with a flash Minato was behind her, Sakura turned around to kick him, but Minato dodged it. She threw a few kunai at him and then she ran towards him with charka in her fist. She threw the punch but Minato once again dodged the attack so Sakura hit a tree. "_Poor tree for taking that but better the tree then me." _ Minato thought and jumped back making some distance between him and Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, you should be nicer towards the trees, they won't survive if you continue hit them like that"

Minato said with a chuckle. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What? That could have been you not the tree."

Minato smirked "Really? I want see you try to hit me" Said Minato teasing her. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Was that a challenge Minato? Because I will hit you somehow."

"I'm sure you will Sakura-Chan. somehow…"

They continued the sparring unaware someone was watching them. Kushina sat in a tree. In her mind she was cursing Sakura. "_Curse you SAKURA! I swear I will find a way to get you but just wait for now I will make sure whatever the Hokage has found to get you back to your time, I will destroy it. I can't let you get away without getting my revenge on you. And the only way is making sure you won't able to go back to your time."_

Meanwhile close to the Hokage tower.

A shinobi carefully, making sure no one noticed him, walked to the Hokage's office. Luckily he, the Hokage was on a meeting with the council and the office was empty.

The shinobi looked around in boxes, trying to find what he was looking for. After a while of seeking, he found the scroll. He took the scroll then he made sure everything looked like before he came in.

Then he left quickly. "_Now will Kushina-san be pleased by my success?" _

With Sakura and Minato

If you walked by the training ground you could hear two kunai clash with each other. Minato and Sakura had sparred for two hours now and no one was about to give up to the other. Both of them had too much pride to do such thing. Sakura didn't accept a loss to a guy and Minato same but to a girl.

But in the end the match ended with a draw. Both were too tired to continue. Lying under a tree resting beside each other. Minato looked at Sakura. Sakura, sensing Minato was looking at her turned and looked at Minato "What?" Minato shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her over so she was lying on top of him. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are even after training?"

Sakura couldn't help but blush, she tried to ignore it. "No one has said such a thing, thank you for the compliment"

With one of his hands, Minato put it behind Sakura's neck, and slowly pushed her head lower to his until their lips meet with each other's.

The kiss was soft. But Sakura could feel Minato was holding back, so she takes some action. Using her tongue she forced Minato parted his lips. A soft groan was heard from Minato and Sakura couldn't help but smile against his lips. Knowing she made him like it she continue her "journey" in his mouth. Minato gripped Sakura's hair. He wasn't the type who gives in so easy, so he put up a fight against her tongue, trying to push it out from his mouth. Sakura put one hand at the ground and the other on his shoulder.

Soon the kiss ended and Sakura and Minato gasped for air. Neither of them looking away from the other.

Their eyes were locked. Like no one dared to look away. Sakura smirked which make Minato frowned.

"What? What's so funny?"

Sakura put her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Nothing" Minato didn't say anything more.

They lay there, almost falling asleep when a voice started to speak.

"Aw, one kiss? That was lame Minato even for you"

Both sat up, Sakura sitting in Minato's lap. They looked around and saw Jiraiya standing few meters away smirked at them. "And I thought it would be worth to follow you guys and see what you were doing. But then again, I can't complain the kiss was enough to give me some inspiration to my next book."

Suddenly Jiraiya felt a killing intent from his student and his "girlfriend"

"Oops, are you angry now?" Jiraiya asked a bit nervous.

"Sensei, what have I told you about following me when I'm with someone? And especially with Sakura?"

"Gulp... ''Don't follow or there will be consequences" Jiraiya said and started to back away from his student. "But now I remember I have to be at other place now so I'll be seeing you guys later!"

Jiraiya ran from the training ground leaving Minato and Sakura alone again.

"Sigh, stupid sensei, can't he understand when he should leave me alone?"

Sakura giggled "It's Jiraiya you are talking about. You can't get rid of him no matter what."

Minato smiled "true, but sometimes he must realize he can't do such of things. Maybe one day Tsunade will kill him."

Sakura snorted. "Trust me, in my time, she has tried to kill him but she won't because they are teammates."

Minato cupped Sakura's face in his hand and leaned forward and kissed her once more.

"Hm, maybe we should do something else?"

Sakura was about to speak when her eyes turned to purple/blue color. She didn't move. She looked over Minato's shoulder but she got a view of the future.

_VISION_

_Sakura and Kushina were at the training ground, preparing to fight each other._

"_Tell, me Kushina, wheres Minato? What have you done to him?" Sakura almost was screaming at Kushina. _

_Kushina smirked. "Like I would tell you that. Minato is mine and I won't let you have him!"_

"_Kushina, you have no right to keep Minato as your prisoner! Do you realize what you doing? You are not only hurting me but also Minato! Do you want to hurt Minato? Huh? Answer me Kushina!"_

"…_. And what about you, who will leave this time and leave Minato all alone, heartbroken because of you! What will you do about that Sakura? You are the one who will hurt Minato most. You will break his heart when you go back to your time!"_

"_Don't you think I know that already? Don't you know how guilty I'm feeling because I must leave him?" tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes. "Do you think I haven't any feeling? I'm a human and also have feelings Kushina! But if you must know, this relationship I have with Minato, has made me realize, that even if I have to leave him, that doesn't mean I will stop loving him! Even if we won't meet again ever again I will still love him. And I will fight for him no matter what!"_

_Vision end._

Sakura eyes turned back to emerald green. She was in daze. Something happens to Minato?

"Sakura- chan, what did you see?" Minato asked and looked worried. Sakura sighed and shake her head, "Nothing new, About Kushina nothing else." Minato didn't like how she could be so calm about this. He knew there was something Sakura didn't tell him but he didn't want force her to tell him. He knew this "something" was about her versions she got.

"What do you say? Let's go and eat something."

Sakura nodded and stood up and they walked.

IN THE FUTURE.

Tsunade didn't believe this. In this scroll stood the truth about The Uchiha accident. How The eldest had forced Itachi to kill his family because the Uchiha had planned to overthrow the Hokage, wanting more power. Tsunade put down the scroll. _"If Sarutobi-sensei knew this, i'm sure he could've stopped that."_

Tsuande thought. But for now, that was her small problem. Right know is Sakura her big problem.

_And Naruto isn't helping either"_

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BAA-CHAN? SAKURA-CHAN IS SOMEWHERE IN THE PAST?"

Naruto screamed. Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded.

"Is there any way we can find her Tsunade-sama?"

Kakashi asked who was worried about his only female student.

"I don't know. Time travel jutsu isn't forbidden for no reason Kakashi. Using time travel jutsu to try and change the past or the future are the most dangerous things. I just hope Sakura knows that and does her best to not change it. And the worst is I don't know how far in the past she got to."

Naruto looked down at the floor. Feeling sadness. "_Please Sakura-chan be all right and come home again, we need you here"_

"Lady Tsunade-sama, I think I know a way for us to know in which time Sakura-san is in."

Itachi said looking at Tsunade. "Really? Then tell me"

Itachi nodded. "There is a jutsu I learned from certain person while I was in Akatsuki.

And with this jutsu I will able to locate Sakura´s position."  
Sasuke looked at his brother. "Are you sure that will work nii-san"

"Yes, because Tobi/Madara was the person who taught me that jutsu."

Everyone gasped in surprise. Tsunade stood up and looked at Itachi with serious eyes.

"All right we will try your jutsu. If you come with me, I guess we must do this jutsu in another room?"

Tsunade turned to the others. "You are dismissed until we find Sakura. Got it?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

They left the office and walked out of the Hokage tower.

"Naruto, tell me. When did Sakura disappear?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Well, Sakura-chan was on a mission to get a scroll. I was training so she did the mission alone.

"What we know, An enemy might have attacked her to get the scroll. Which was a time travel jutsu. Somehow Sakrua traveled back in time. I do not know any more. Right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded. "yeah, that's all we know for now. But if this jutsu Itachi talked about works, we will able to find her soon."  
Sasuke only nodded.

"_Sakura I hope you are all right. I will wait for you return because I have something to tell you. Something I didn't tell you before I left the village and you behind."_

WITH SAKURA 

Sakura and Minato were about to leave the training ground when Kushina and another person appeared.

Sakura who expected Kushina to appear was calm and didn't even tense. Minato on the other hand frowned and tensed ready, if it would be a fight.

"Look at what we got here, Konoha's yellow flash and Konoha's deadly cherry blossom?" The unknown man said and chuckled. Kushina didn't say a thing, just watched both of them.

She looked then at the man beside her. "You know what to do."  
The man nodded and disappeared and appeared behind Minato. Before one of the them could act, the man knocked out Minato and took the unconscious yellow flash and was gone before Sakura could do anything.

Sakura glared at Kushina. "What are you doing Kushina? Leave Minato out of this! This is between you and me!"

Kushina shook her head, "No, Minato is the reason why we are standing here Sakura. It's time for us to see which of us is stronger and deserves Minato."

"Kushina what's wrong with you? You can't do that to Minato! You do realize you are hurting him right now by doing this? Where is Minato?"

"Like I'd tell you that! Minato is mine and only mine I wont let you have him no matter what."

"Kushina, do you really want to hurt Minato?" 

"Haha, look who is talking! You are about to leave him by going back to the future. You are the one who will make him heartbroken not me!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? DAMMIT KUSHINA! I'm human too you know.

Don't you think i'm feeling guilty about this, but you know what? Minato made me realize something. Even if I have to leave him, it dosen't mean I don't love him. I will continue to love him even when I'm back in my time." Sakura said and took a step forward. "I'll ask you once more, where is Minato?"

Kushina just shook her head, and took a kunai she held it in her right hand.

"Brace yourself Sakura, because here I come!"

TBC

Okay, now you have finished chapter 10 of Past and Future :) I hope you like this chapter, and I will apologize for so late update. Have been busy with school and family problems -_-

Anyway, hope you liked it and will give me some review. :D

BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

Past and Future

Chapter 11 Fighting

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

Kushina ran towards Sakura with a kunai in her hand. Using her abillity as a ninja, Sakura took a kunai and blocked Kushina's.

Sakura pressed against Kushina, forcing her to take a step back.

"Kushina, this doesn't have to end like this, you know that too. Please stop, i don't want to fight against you!" Sakura said trying to make Kushina stop what's she was doing.

But Kushina glared at her.

"No, i won't let you get away with this, i have already made sure you won't go back to your time. Remember what the Hokage told you? He told you he had found a way to get you back to your own time, but just to make sure i get my revenge on you, i had a "friend" of mine to destroy that."  
Sakura gasped, putting her guard down which made Kushina push back. Sakura fell to the ground, but it didn't take long before she was on her feet again.

"What the hell? Kushina, don't you realize I'm changing the future while i'm here?"  
Kushina threw the kunai towards Sakura, who dodged the kunai easy.

WITH MINATO

Slowly, Minato started to wake up. He blinked his eyes a few times before he sat up. He looked around. He was in a dark room with no windows. Minato saw only a table, a bed, and a chair. The door was at his right side. Minato stood up and walked to the door trying to open it, but the door was locked from outside.

Minato groaned and glared at the door.

"_Great, I wake up, only to find I'm in a unknown room and the door is locked from the outside._

_I can't get out so the person who did this dosen't want me to get out from this room._

_The last thing I remember, I was with Sakura-chan and Kushina appeared in front off us and someone came behind me and knocked me out. Dammit, i must get out of here and get to Sakura before Kushina hurts her or worse kills her. But as for now, i can't do a thing until someone comes here and lets me out. Please Sakura-chan, be all right."_

With Sakura

Sakura and Kushina continued the fight. But the fight was starting to get serious.

Kushina threw kanas, and shrunken at Sakura. They threw different justus at each other.

Sakura had to admit, Kushina was strong, and stubborn too.

"_Just like Naruto, now i know were he got that from."_

Sakura blocked another punch from Kushina. She was getting tired of this.

She gathered some chakra in her fist and punched the ground to get some distance between them.

Sakura looked around but her attention was back to Kushina when she started do some hand seal.

Before Sakura could act, she was knocked out by Kushina.

She feel to the ground.

Kushina looked at Sakura's body. Then the same guy who knocked out Minato appeared.

"My lady, shall I take her as well?"

"Yes, do that. We can't let the love birds be from each other too long now can we?"

Kushina said and laughed.

The man took Sakura's body and they disappeared. Kushina smirked "_And now who is stronger, huh Sakura?"_

Sarutobi sat in his office doing paperwork but then suddenly he got a bad feeling.

He looked out through the window.

"_Why do i have a terrible feeling something has happened? Not only that, i can't find the scroll about the jutsu which may work to take Sakura back to her time. What if Kushina had something to do with that? And if so, why would she take the scroll if she is planing to make sure Sakura won't get away from her reach. _

_I must do something about this. Then, i can't let her get away with it if she is behind it."_

MEAN WHILE

Sakura woke up with a terrible headache. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

She tried to move but couldn't. "What's the matter? Can't move?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Kushina sitting on a chair, looking at her.

"Kushina, what the hell did you do?"

Kushina smirked. "I would explain that for you but i have no intention to do that, but i will make sure, after this, you will beg me to let you go back to you own time. Soon your heart will be broken i will make sure of that."

Sakura glared at Kuhsina. "What are you planing to do to Minato? ANSWER ME KUSHINA!"

Sakura screamed but Kushina just smiled. "Just wait."

With that she stood up and walked to the door and left.

Sakura tried to sit up. She was binded by something. After a while, using her charka to get her hands free, Sakura was able to move.

Getting free from the rope which held her down, Sakura walked to the door, hoping the door was unlocked. And it was.

Sakura opened the door and walked out. But she hid her charka making sure no one would notice her presence.

Sakura walked through the corridor. "_ What did Kushina mean I will get my heart broken and she would make sure of it."_

Suddenly Sakura heard someone coming towards her. Sakura looked around and saw a door to her right. She tried to open it, and fast she get in to the room and closed the door behind her before the person came.

Sakura stood and listened until the person was gone. She sighed in relief. "Thank god" She said to herself. She was about to go out when she heard someone moved behind her. Sakura turned around and took a kunai from her kunai pocket, raised it in front of her but soon she put the kunai down. That who had moved was no more than Minato, lying on a bed, sleeping.

Sakura walked forward and shook on Minato's shoulder.

"Minato, wake up!"

Minato slowly woke up. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

Minato sat up and looked around. How did you get in here?"

"I walked through the door. What do you think?"

Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

"But the door was locked when i tried to get out." Minato stood up and walked to the door.

The door was unlocked when he tried open it.

"See, Minato, The door wasn't locked when i come here. Now i found you, let's get out of here before Kushina notice we are gone"

Minato nodded and they walked out from the door, trying to find the exit from this place.

TBC

I'm so sorry if you have to wait a long time for this chapter -_-

The school are killing me and I have some problems at the school and home, which make me too tired to write on the story. But now the problems are gone and i'm will contiune to write.

:D  
Just to tell you guys but you might have notice it already. I won't put so much attention at the future. At least for now anyway.

It would be fun if you tell what you think will happen next.

Who know, maybe you will give me some ideas for the story.

So review and tell me. =)

bye for now! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Past and Future

chapter 12

Sometimes two are stronger than one.

Disclaimer; i do not own naruto

Minato and Sakura continued their searching to get out of the weird place they were in.

It took them at least two hours to find the exit.

"Finally, i was starting to wonder if we would ever come out from this place."

Said Minato and laughed a bit. Sakura just smiled and shook her head.

"Why are you laughing? We were just able to get out from who knows what. And you laugh like this was a joke?"

Minato wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, I laugh because I'm happy I'm with you and you are all right. I thought something bad had happened to you."

Sakura stopped walking and wrapped her arms around Minato's waist.

"Minato, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself so stop worrying about me and start thinking about yourself. It won't hurt you know"

Minato pressed his lips against hers but broke the kiss again.

"I know, but when it comes to you, i can't stop thinking about you. You are on my mind all the time."

Sakura sighed and leaned her head on his chest.

"Minato.. I'm afraid."

Minato looked down at her, Unknowing that his grip had tightened around her.

"Don't be, I'm here to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. No matter what."

Sakura, sensing chakra a bit behind them, broke their embrace.

"Come on, before someone will notice we are gone."

Minato nodded but then he lifted Sakura up in his arms an used his flying god thunder technique.

In a flash they were back in Konoha.

Sakura looked up and saw Minato looking down at her. Minato looked up and started walking, still holding Sakura in his arms.

"Eh, Minato? You can put me down now you know? Everyone is starring at us.

Minato didn't look at her but Sakura could see his eyes showing love, caring, pride.

"Did you hear me Minato?"

"Yes, I did but I don't care about you say, I will carry you if i want and you have nothing to say against it. "

Sakura pouted but decided to let him have his way this time. She looked

around and saw how people were looking at them. Whispering to each other and some girls glared at her, which make Sakura smirk "_HA! Sorry girls, he is mine and ONLY mine." _

either Minato didn't notice everyone was looking at them or he didn't care.

Sakura could only lay in his arms and watch where he was going.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. Not until Minato stopped she opened her eyes.

"Why are we at the Hokage tower?" Sakura asked, almost knowing what Minato would say.

"We are going to talk with the Hokage. That's why we are here"

Sakura sighed "Well then, can you put me down now?

Minato nodded and let her down. Minato laid a arm around her waist and they walked to the Hokage.

MEAN WHILE

Kushina was angry, very angry. Minato and Sakura escaped together which make her only more upset.

"Dammit, why are you doing this Minato? Why are you still with that pinky? I could make you happy, unlike her. She doesn't belong here and yet you stay by her side. I don't understand!"

She screamed at no one.

Tears started to fall and Kushina clenched her fist._ "One more try and if i can't convince him to let her go..."_

Kushina walked out from the room.

Minato and Sakura walked in to Sarutobi's office to find him working with paperwork.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. I hope we don't interrupt you." Minato said.

Sarutobi smiled "No Minato not at all. Now, what do you two 'lovebirds' want?"

He said and smirked when he saw both Minato and Sakura blush at his comment.

"Well, you need to know" Minato started , who recovered from the blush faster than Sakura. Kushina is working with someone unknown and she even let that person knock me out and take me as a hostage and then Kushina and Sakura fought. Kushina knocked out Sakura and took her as well. But we were able to escape from that place who knows where."

Sarutobi nodded "This have gone too far now. I will let some ANBU look for Kushina and bring her to me. Now she even trys to hurt people from the village.

She must be punished for her crimes. And we have enough proof against her."

Minato noddded. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Mind if i interrupt?" Sakura asked.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Hokage-sama, The way Kushina is acting, I think she might end insane and even try to hurt innocent people. And what she told me she won't let me go back to my own time before she got her revenge on me."

Sarutobi nodded. "That could explain why the scroll i had in my office was gone. I had found a way to get you back but then the scroll was gone.

Don't worry Sakura i will make sure Kushina won't hurt anyone, if that's the reason you are worried."

Sakura nodded "Thank you Hokage-sama."

With that the couple left the Hokage alone. They know they couldn't relax until Kushina was found by the ANBU and Hokage gave her a punishment.

They came to Minato's apartment.

They sat down on the couch. Minato wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips, the lower to her neck and her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, I love you so much." Minato whispered in her eyes. Sakura sighed and nodded and whispered back "I know Minato and i love you too"

They stayed in the apartment rest of the day.

Kushina jumped on the roof. Making sure no one heard her, Kushina slowly continued her quest, knowing where she should look after her prey. Looking through a window she found them laying on the coach sleeping. Kushina smirked.

"Finally."

carefully she opened the window and jumped in. She took a kunai from her kunai pocket.

Making sure she aimed for Sakura and not Minato, Kushina raised her hand with the kunai and was about to attack when someone kicked her into the wall.

Shocked Kushina looked up and saw Minato was awake, standing before her.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Kushina, how dare you come in here and try to kill Sakura? You do know the ANBU are looking for you?"

Kushina didn't answer him. She glared at him. "Minato why are you protecting that girl? She is not even from this time. And still you continue to be with her and love her. Why?"

"That's nothing you will understand Kushina. And i won't let you hurt Sakura. I will protect her no matter what."

Unknown to both of them, Sakura was awake but pretended to sleep, listening to what they were saying.

"I know she doesn't belong here. But i can't help but feel she needs me. When i first met her. I could see in her eyes. She had lost someone dear to her. And even if she did let me come so close to her i know she held up her guard. Someone had hurt her badly. Maybe someone who she loved first but hurt her. And I feel I need to protect her from that. Slowly, I could see she was truly happy being with me. Her eyes held so many emotions.

She trusted me and i can't let her down. I need her in my life and somehow i think she knows she need me in her life."

Sakura agreed on that in her mind. She needed him so much. She couldn't be without him.

Their love was something she had never expected but she didn't complain. She found the man she truly loved. She would do anything to be with him forever.

"She is my important person in my life I can't let you hurt her, not anymore. I will fight for her sake. I will come back to her no matter what i have to do. I will be with her."

Sakura smiled and wanted stand up and hug him, kiss him until she needed air.

She wanted him close, to feel his arms around her, his breath on her skin.

Suddenly ANBU appeared from no where. Two lifted up Kushina and held her in firm grip. "Kushina Uzumaki, by orders from the Hokage, we have to take you with us. If you fight back we are allowed to use force against you."

Kushina didn't say anything. She just glared at the shinobi. One of the ANBU who held Kushina, knocked her out and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Gomensai for interrupting Minato-sama. But when we saw Kushina jumped in through the window we decided to take action."

Minato nodded "I'm glad you did. Who knows what could of happened."

The ANBU nodded and left.

**TBC****  
**

**Okay, here is Chapter 12 and we are soon at the ending. Will Kushina change her mind of Sakura? Or will she hate her for this?**

**Knowing this story are soon at the ending make me feel a bit sad. But i know i have to end the story sooner or later. But there will be a few more chapters so don't worry. And who knows, maybe i will write another story about this couple. We have to wait and see.**

**Bye for now! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Past and Future

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

Kushina sat in a big room waiting for someone coming in.

Then the door open and in come Sarutobi.

"Hello, Kushina. How are you doing?" He asked

"Don't try to act nice old man. You know how I am doing.

I want to know why I'm here in the first place!"

Sarutobi sighed. "Kushina Uzumaki. You are guilty for crimes.

You have tried to kill Sakura, you even sent people after her to kill her only because Minato loves her. Your jealousness has made you blind. You even destroyed the only thing that could take Sakura home. What have you to say about this?"

"She dosen't derserve him! She will only hurt him when she leaves for her own time. I hate her guts! She thinks she is so important and thinks she can do anything here. I can't stand her. What I think is she can die"

Kushina said and glared at Sarutobi.

He sighed. "Kushina, I have no choice but to put you in a cell for the moment.

You are a danger and I can't let you hurt anyone from this village.

Sakura might not come from this time but she is still a shinobi from Konoha.

ANBU, take her to a cell."

An ANBU came and took Kushina away. Sarutobi looked at Kushina with a sad look. '_I wish you would change your mind Kushina. No one can stand in the way of true love, believe me.'_

Sarutobi walked out from the room leaving nothing behind.

Sakura stood at the Hokage mountain looking down at the village.

The sun rising on the sky.

The wind caressed her skin. Sakura sighed. She knew she must make a decision sooner or later. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't change the past. No matter how much she wanted. But then she got a idea, she might not be able to change the past but that didn't mean the third and fourth could.

Sakura smiled and jumped down from the mountain and ran over the roofs of houses. _'First I must visit someone before I talk to them.'_

Sakura ran all the way to where the prisoner was held. She knew she must talk with her before she left the past to the future.

Sakura talked to a Shinobi, who guarded the prisoner.

She walked to a cell and looked in.

"I hoped I wouldn't find you here, Kushina."

Kushina looked up and glared at Sakura "What do you want?"

Sakura sighed "I wanted to talk with you. Kushina, I know you hate me, and I don't expect you to understand me. But i need to talk to you.

We both know I can't stay here. I must go back home to my own time, but I need to tell you something about the future.

Kushina, believe it or not in the future you do have a son. He is my best friend, and Minato is his father."

Kushina eyes widen. "What? Are you sure? How do i know you aren't lying to me?"  
Sakura smiled a sad smile

Believe me, I would never lie about Naruto. He is like abrother to me.

You see, I got this feeling of guilt because Naruto might not been born.

I don't want that to happen. He needs to be born. Because he is a hero, the village needs him.

I do love Minato, but then I feel I betrayed Naruto." Sakura looked at Kushina, tears falling. Kushina couldn't help but feel sad for Sakura, maybe she was wrong about her in the first place.

"Kushina, I want you and Minato happy, but I know by you in here, you won't be happy and Minato won't either be happy.

I can't love him, I understand that now. I'm selfish by thinking i might be able to stay here and love him. But I can't."

Sakura fell to her knees. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt his feelings."  
Kushina felt even more sad for Sakura. She should never had done what she did to this girl.

"Sakura-chan. Please forgive me, what i have done to you and Minato.

I was jealous of you. You got Minato's attention and I didn't know what I did.

I hope you will forgive me someday. I know, you might not forgive me today. I don't know what you have been through in your time. I just hope you will forgive what i did to you and Minato. I shouldn't have done such things.

I should let you have Minato. If he is happy with you so let it be.

Maybe, if you will stay, we can be friends and start over. I just want Minato to forgive me and trust me again. If he is happy, then I should be happy."  
Sakura smiled. "I forgive you Kushina. I will pray for you, hoping the Hokage will have mercy on you and let you free soon."

"Sakura, Thank you." Kushina said.

Sakura stood up and smiled "Your welcome."

When Sakura walked out she felt relief coming over her mind and heart.

She knew there was a few things she would have to do now, but it would be hard to do it but she wouldn't give up. She knew she could and would be able to do this, after all...

medic and strength wasn't the only things she got from Tsunade, also her stubboness.

So when she was coming closer to the Hokage tower she felt she would be able to convince the Hokage about Kushina's punishment.

…..

"Sakura, I don't know if this would work. Are you really sure you want Kushina to come out from the cell? We don't know if she acted like she was sorry when you spoke to her."

"I know, Hokage-sama, but we don't let her free right now. I was thinking if i could have her out maybe two hours every day. Then we can see if Kushina is trust worthy."  
Sarutobi looked at Sakura. He did trust her._'If Minato was here he would be against this, but I sent him and his genin team on a mission today. Sakura must know what she is doing. Very well.'_  
"Well Sakura. You have my permission. You are allowed to take Kushina Uzumaki out from the cell only two hours every day to start with.

If we can trust Kushina again, she will be free and restart her duty as shinobi again"

Sakura bowed "Arigato for your trust, Hokage-sama. I won't let you down."  
Sarutobi nodded.

"I do trust you Sakura. After all, you are one of the people I would not make angry." Sarutobi chuckled.

Sakura smiled and bowed once more and left the office.

Sarutobi sighed. "I just hope you can change Kushina, Sakura. By the looks, you might be forced to stay here in this time.

Sakura ran back to Kushina's cell.

She showed the paper to the guard and got his permission. She then ran to Kushina's cell.

"Kushina! I have good news, or at least not bad news."

Sakura said and smiled.

Kushina looked at Sakura and looked at her curiously.

"What? Tell me"

Kushina stood up and walked to the door.

"Well, I talked to the Hokage, and I got permission to take you out from the cell two hours every day. And when the Hokage sees you are trust worthy, you going be free from this cell and restart your duties as shinobi. Isn't that great?"

Sakura said looking happy.

Kushina blinked.

"You did that for me? Even through everything I have done to you and you do something like this for me? Why?"  
Kushina asked feeling tears starting to come in her eyes.

"Because, I want us to start over again and be friends. I'm not the person who held anything against someone for a long time. I'm not that type of person."

Kushina nodded. "Okay, but now what? Are you here to let me out for two hours?"

"Yes, what do you say we go and eat something? My treat."  
Kushina smiled and nodded. "Yes, let's go!"  
Kushina and Sakura left the cell and went to eat some ramen.

After that Sakura and Kushina just walked around the village, until a chunin came and told them it was time for Kushina to go back to the cell.

Kushina didn't complain on their way back to her cell. Actually, she was happy. She and Sakura talked about everything.

"Thank you, Sakura. This was nice, coming out even if it was only two hours. I owe you."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you don't Kushina, I'm glad we can be friends after all this. Now the hard thing comes. I going to tell Minato about this. Don't worry, I will make sure he won't do anything." Sakura said and smiled.

Kushina nodded.

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, same time?"  
"Yes"

Meanwhile

Team Minato had arrived from their mission and was at the Hokage tower talking with the Hokage.

"Now then, you are dismissed except for you Minato. I need to talk with you."

Minato nodded and told his team to leave.

When the genin were gone Sarutobi sighed.

"Minato I want to tell you something Sakura has done."  
Minato frowned but nodded.

"Well, she asked me to let Kushina leave her cell for two hours everyday, and Sakura would be with her all the time.

TBC

What will Minato say about this? And has Kushina really changed?

Can Sakura trust Kushina now? Can they be friends?

There is one way to find out: REVIEW

Muhahaha, i'm sorry, i have problem with my sleep.

Naruto: Why are you writing when you could sleep then?

Me: Naruto, you baka! I must write, because there are people who read this and want to know what happens.

Naruto: Oh... but hey, why aren't i in this? That's not fair.

Sakura: Naruto baka! Because it's about me and not you.

Me: yeah, hey Naruto go and eat some ramen while we finish here.

Sakura: We? 

Naruto: YEAH! RAMEN! *** Runs away ***

Me: So, I'm telling my dear readers. If you want to know what happen, review!  
^^

Sakura: Or she will be unhappy.


	14. Chapter 14

Past and Future

chapter 14. Something new and start of bad news

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Sakura left Kushina in her cell and walked through the village.

She was happy, maybe something new could grow between her and Kushina.

Sakura looked at the Hokage mountain.

"I hope I made the right choice. I need do what ever it what takes for no change, or disturbances in this time.

Sakura sighed. She knew what she must do now. Sakura walked towards the Hokage tower. For every step she took, the more pain she felt in her heart.

When she stepped in the Hokage tower she saw Minato's team. She frowned and knew Minato was talking to the Hokage.

Sakura felt cold inside.

Obito looked up and saw Sakura.

"Hey, it's Sakura-chan! Minato-sensei's girlfriend."

Sakura grimaced. "_Maybe now but not for long" _ "Hello, Where is Minato?"  
"He is inside with the Hokage."

Then the door opened and out came Minato. Sakura flinched.

"Sakura-chan, we need talk. Now!"

He walked and took her hand and forced her with him.

Sakura frowned when she saw how serious he was.

They finally stopped. Sakura sighed. She just waited for him to scold her for being reckless and trusting Kushina.

"Sakura! The Hokage told me what you had asked for, and I don't think you should trust Kushina..."

"Minato! Sakrua said with narrowed eyes. "Minato, I know you are worried. But you must trust me, because I'm here, my best friend, who I see like a brother might not been born! If that happens, I won't forgive myself for that."

Tears started to fall. "I love you so much. But somehow, we both know I must leave sooner or later. Thinking about that hurts so much." Minato didn't like how Sakura was now. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Sakura, please don't be sad. I know that, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. And besides, do you really think, you will change so much?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, it's not true. I talked with the Hokage about it while I was there."

Sakura looked up at Minato, "What do you mean?"

Minato smiled and told her what he and the Hokage had talked about.

FLASHBACK

_Minato frowned when he heard about the quest Sakura had asked the Hokage. _

_He didn't like it but then he thought he needed trust her. _

"_Hokage-sama, I have been thinking, if there is no way for Sakura to go back, will that change everything?"_

_The Hokage sighed. "Well if Sakura is forced to stay here, the only things will change,are anything about you and Kushina's future. And what She have been told me, I think the things will change to good instead of bad."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_Minato, what I will tell you is what Sakura has told me. You and Kushina were.. dead at her time. But if Sakura stays, there is a chance that will change. If we change what Sakura knows, we might save innocent people who died in the past."_

FLASHBACK END

Sakura looked at Minato tears still falling. Minato dried her tears.

"Sakura, I know you want go back to you own time. And if you go, I want you to know I'll love you no matter what. I'll always remember you Sakura-chan. You are the most important person I ever will have. I want to change the future. I want to be with you forever."

Sakura smiled "Really?"

Minato nodded. "Of course. Sakura I don't know what happened in the past you know? Or what will happen in the future. But I know one thing for sure, I want to be there for you. I want to help you to change the future, if you stay here"

Sakura didn't know what to say. So she did one thing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Minato, was taken by surprise by her action but soon he relaxed and kissed her back.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Sakura, I will always be there there for you no matter what." He whispered.

"Shall we go back to the Hokage tower, I think the Hokage wanted to speak with you."

"Yes, let's go" She answered.

Back to the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was waiting for Sakura and Minato. He didn't know how to tell the news to Sakura. It would be painful for her to hear it.

"_I just whished I found a way for get her back."_

Sarutobi thought. Then he saw Minato and Sakura coming towards the tower.

Sarutobi smiled a sad smile.

Only a few minutes later he heard a knock on the door behind him.

"Come in" He turned around and saw Minato and Sakura coming in.

"Ah, Sakura and Minato. I'm glad to see you two. But I need to talk to you, especially you Sakura. I have some news but it's not good."

Sakura saw his serious face and frowned. She had a bad feeling about this.

TBC 

O.o what will happen now? What news does Sarutobi have for Sakura?

Will she be able to go back or must she stay in the past together with Minato.

Well, this is a fanfiction, which means everything can happen. And you who don't like this can stop read, beacuse then you have no reason to read the story. I got annoyed by you write and say i can't write like this. I don't remember who write to me about it. But anyway, i hope you like it. And like i told you last chapter, there is only few chapters left. It's sad to know that but i'm happy you who have follow the whole story so far and hope you like it. I will perphaps write another Minatoxsakura but with another storyline. ^_^

we can just wait and see. But i'm working on a story at the moment (it's not a naruto fanfiction.) but i'm not sure if i will put that story online. We yet wait and see.


	15. Chapter 15

Past and Future

Chapter 15 Bad news and BIG surprise

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

Sakura knew what Sarutobi would tell her, it would change everything.

She held her breath without thinking, but Minato laid his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Sakura, what I will tell you now is not good news. I wish there was another way but sadly there isn't. I'm sorry, but you can't return to your own time."

Sakura looked down at the floor her hair hiding her face.

"Which means you have to stay here."

Minato looked at Sakura, worried about how she would react."

"I see, I understand. I'm grateful for what you have done for me Hokage-sama. It's not your fault."

Sakura looked up and smiled a sad smile.

Minato frowned and took her hand in his.

Sakura looked at Minato but didn't say anything.

Sarutobi felt sadness for not being able to help her more.

He had looked through every scroll about time travel bur found no answer.

"Hokage-sama, if you don't mind I will leave now if there isn't anything else you want talk with me about."  
"You can leave, both of you"

They left the Hokage tower. Minato looked at Sakura with worry.

They continued walking till they arrived to the training ground.

Minato stopped and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

Then the tears she had held back started to fall.

Minato wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I'm here for you."

Sakura cried even more and gripped onto his waist.

For the first time in his life as a shinobi, Minato didn't know what to do.

He could only just have her in his arms give her the comfort he could give to her.

After a while, tired of crying Sakura stopped, she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck, just to keep herself standing up.

"Do you want sit down Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded and Minato still holding Sakura around her waist, walked over to the tree and and sat down with her sitting in his lap.

"Want to talk about it?"

Sakura didn't answer, but she sighed and let Minato hold her. Many thoughts were running in her head. If she couldn't return, then she might change things to the better.

Sasuke's family for a example and the attack of the nine tails fox.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Minato's neck, feeling safe in his arms.

"What can I do now? If I can't return to my time, what can I do in this time?"

She looked up at Minato and caressed his face with her hand. Minato took her hand.

"Sakura, I know you are sad, for not being able to go back, but I know I shouldn't feel this but a part of me is happy for not you are going home. I shouldn't feel like this I know... but I..."

Sakura didn't let him finish before she kissed him.

But the kiss did not last long because just then there was an explosion in the woods not far from them. Minato and Sakura looked up and saw smoke and looked at each other and nodded. They ran towards the spot where the smoke came from in order to investigate what had happened.

When they arrived, what they saw made them surprised.

For a short distance from them stood the entire team 7, from Sakura's time.

Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Sasuke.

Sakura froze and then Sai looked up and saw Minato and Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I found Sakura, she is standing over there."  
Kakashi and Yamato looked up but both paled when they saw who Sakura was with.

"Oh dear god. Now we have problems." Yamato said.

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed we have."

"Wait, isn't that blonde the yondaime?" Sai asked. Quickly Kakashi put his hand over Sai's mouth to stop him to say more.  
"It's been a while Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out from her thoughts and glared at the Uchiha.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
She asked with narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan do you know them?"  
Minato asked. Sakura froze once again but nodded to him.  
"Yeah I do know them. They are my teammates."

Then ANDU shinobi appeared.

One of them with a cat mask started to talk.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

Yamato became nervous and looked at Kakashi who sighed. He knew this would happen.

"We don't want hurt anyone or the village. We want to speak with the Hokage, if it's all right?"

The ANDU nodded.

"Minato-sama, Not being rude but would you and Sakura-san please leave these to us and go to the Hokage and tell him about this."  
Minato nodded. "Of course. Come on Sakura-chan"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and flashed away to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi groaned.

"Something wrong Kakashi?"

Yamato asked.

"This will be troublesome. I just hope Minato-sensei haven't got any feelings for our teammate." 

Sai started to ask what he meant about that. Sasuke stood and glared after them.

"_yondaime or not, I won't let anyone have Sakura, she is MINE!"_

With Minato and Sakura.

They arrived at the Hokage tower. And told him what happened. Sarutobi had sent a shinobi to the ANDU to take the "strangers" to him and told Minato and Sakura to leave until they got a message from him to come back to the Hokage tower.

They walked around a bit until they decided to go and get some ramen.

The silence was bugging Sakura. She didn't like it.

She hadn't thought Tsunade would send someone back through time to get her back.

And now she calmed down the thoughts about staying in this time and they just had to come here.

And why was Sasuke there? Wasn't he the enemy of Konoha? Didn't he want to destroy the village because what the village did to his family?

Sakura knew one thing for sure. Her feelings for that Uchiha have been long dead and now she saw him nothing but an enemy towards the village.

"Sakura-Chan? Is everything okay?" Minato asked carefully.

Sakura smiled a bitter smile. "I would lie if I told you everything was okay, it's not. I'm confused. Those people who have been looking down at me, thinking of me as a weak person, and they came all the way just to get me back home? And That Uchiha...:"

Sakura scowled.

"You mean that guy with black hair and had a katana? Has he done anything to you?"

"You can say that. And with that Sakura told Minato the story about Team 7, how Sasuke betrayed the village, and tried to kill them when they tried to get him back.

Minato listened through the whole story unaware of how angry he was getting.

"Sakura, I don't know so much about them but I know they are wrong.

You are not weak, you are a strong woman who is ready to anything for your village. You are ready to die for it. I can see it in your eyes. And maybe you are stronger than you think you are."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Minato.

TBC 

hahahaha, now that was something. I got this crazy idea "Hey why not put whole team 7 or almost whole team in the past? I thought put Naruto too but if i did it would be too complicated and that do we not want. So Naruto was forced to stay in the future. Maybe i got the idea because i don't want end it just yet.

But anyway, by that It will be more chapters than i thought from the beginning. Hope you don't complain :D

Chapter 15 now finish. And more will come, just be patient with the updates okay? :)

Review and tell me what you think about this? I hope you don't mind this idea. It can be really funny to write about it now at least i think so. ^_^

BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

Past and Future

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura did not know what or how she felt now that almost all of her team came from the future to the past just for her sake.

She looked up and saw that she and Minato had arrived to the Hokage tower.

Sarutobi had sent a shinobi to tell them the Hokage wanted to see them.

Sakura knew why but the question still ran through her mind.

_Why was Sasuke with them? He had betrayed their village and tried to kill Naruto who saw Sasuke as a brother._

_In Naruto, Sasuke was his best friend but is really would friends try to kill each other? Only for revenge on his brother who killed the whole Uchiha clan._

Sakura thought and shook her head.

Minato walked beside her, he was tense, not only for what just happened but also what Sakura told him. He did not like what her teammates had done to her. Just the idea of telling her that she was weak, and that she had to be protected and was in the way all the time on missions?

They arrived to Sarutobi's office. Minato looked at Sakura.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

Minato knocked at the door and waited for answer.

"Come in"

They walked in and saw Sarutobi sitting behind his desk. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sasuke were also in the office.

Sakura tensed when she saw the Uchiha who smirked towards her, which Sakura answered with a death glare to him.

"Minato and Sakura. I'm glad you could come so soon." Sarutobi said smiling.

Minato nodded.

"If you excuse me Hokage-sama I just want to ask a question." Sakura said.

Sarutobi nodded.

She turned to Sasuke and glared at him "What the hell are YOU doing here Uchiha?

The last time I checked you were the enemy."  
Sasuke grinned. "Sounds like someone has become tougher with the time. What's the matter, are you not happy to see me Sakura-CHAN?"

That was enough for Sakura to lose her control of her anger, she raised her fist but Minato stopped her.

Kakashi and Yamato sensed the tension between their teammates.

"Sakura, the truth behind the reason why Itachi Uchiha killed the clan was revealed.

Both Sasuke and Itachi came back and there for got another chance..."

"WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME, THAT YOU JUST LET THOSE TWO COME BACK! EXPLAIN KAKASHI-SENSEI BECAUSE I SEE NO REASON TO LET THAT BASTARD COME BACK, HE ALMOST KILLED NARUTO, IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER!"

Sakura screamed at her former sensei.

Yamato winced. He knew Sakura would react like this when she would see Sasuke.

She was the only one who hadn't forgave him.

"What's the matter Sakura? Aren't you glad for me coming back?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Why would I? Why would I be happy when a person who almost killed the guy who is like a brother to me?"  
Sakura closed her eyes. If she didn't calm down soon, she knew something would happen, something she could not control.

Sarutobi and Minato was thinking that same thought. Sakura needed to calm down or someone would get hurt.

"Minato, take Sakura out now." Sarutobi said with a calm voice.

Minato nodded and took her hand and they walked out from the office.

"What?"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"I would not make her so angry if I was you, at least if you don't have a death wish that is."

"What do you mean? She wouldn't be able to do anything to me, she has always been the weakest in our team and will always be." Sasuke said.

"Then you don't know the kekkei genkai the Haruno clan has."  
Sarutobi said.

Sasuke frowned. "The Haruno clan? Are you telling me, that Sakura is from a clan?"  
Sarutobi nodded "And from a very powerful clan too. Their kekkei genkai is truly powerful. I'm surprised you don't know about it? You didn't either Kakashi? You were also her sensei?"  
Kakashi looked down. "Well I didn't because I only paid attention to Sasuke and another teammate who is not here."

Sarutobi frowned. "Kakashi, if anyone, you should know that a sensei can't just put his attention on one or two of his students, if you have three students."  
Kakashi nodded and knew what mistake he had done.

He had only put his attention into training Sasuke and even Naruto, not Sakura.

After Sasuke left, Sakura herself, walked up to Tsunade and asked the Hokage to train her to become a medic ninja.

"I know. Hokage-sama, I just wish I didn't do what i did back then."

Sasuke snorted.

"I doubt she was worth training. She was weak and always in the way." 

WITH SAKURA AND MINATO

Minato had taken Sakura out to calm her down.

Minato put his arm around her shoulders and whispered consoling words.

"It's all right Sakura-chan. Relax now."

Sakura nodded and tried to calm down. "Why? Why did he have to show up? Hadn't he ruined my life too much already?"

Sakura whispered.

Minato pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan, you must be strong, become angry and you let him win."  
Sakura nodded, but still feeling upset by Sasuke.

"I think you need to talk to someone, and I know who" Minato said and started to walk, holding Sakura's hand in his.

"Who?"

"Kushina"

Sasuke watched the couple walked away. He was mad. He had thought Sakura would throw herself in his arms but he had been wrong. Instead she hated him and she'd rather be with that blonde, why?

Right there, something clicked in his mind. No wonder why she let that blonde be so close.  
Sasuke turned to the Hokage "Gomen for asking Hokage-sama but I have to ask, how close in a relationshipare they?"  
Sarutobi sighed "Pretty close, why are you asking?"

Sasuke shrugged but in his mind he was grinning.

"Just wondering." He said and in his mind he was already starting to devise a plan to get her back no matter what.

Sakura and Minato were at the prison to visit Kushina.

Sakura was shocked that Minato wanted speak with Kushina.

A guard led them to her cell.

"Hello Kushina."

Sakura said smiling a small smile. Kushina looked up and saw Sakura and Minato.

She frowned when she saw Minato.

"Hello Sakura. How are you? I'm surprised to see you here Minato" Kushina said and sounded a bit happy.

Minato nodded. "Well, Sakura told me to trust her when it comes to you, so I wanted to visit. How are you feeling?"

"Well, not bad, but I do admit, it would be even better if I didn't need to be in here but I derseve it."  
"Kushina. You know, the Hokage will let you out when he sees you are trustworthy enough and he will let you retake your position as shinobi again." Sakura said.

Kushina nodded "Yeah so what's happening outside?"

"Well except people from the future coming to this time for Sakura-chan, everything is fine." Minato said.

"What? Does that mean you are leaving?" Kushina said.

Sakura looked down at the floor.

"I don't know, even though I do want to go back it doesn't feel nice knowing a certain bastard is back in the village."  
Sakura said.

Kushina looked at Sakura. "Why? Has the bastard done something against you?"

Sakura nodded and there for told them the story of how Sasuke had betrayed the village.

And how he tried to kill her best friend, but she didn't say Naruto's name in the story.

"What a bastard! and they just let him come back? what is the Hokage in your time thinking?"  
Sakura shrugged.

"I just hope you kick that bastard and show him what happens when he messes with a girl. I just hate guys who act like that."

Kushina said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura couldn't help smile. "Thank you Kushina"

"For what?" Kushina asked frowning.

"For making me feel better."  
Kushina smiled. "Shouldn't I be the one who should be grateful? You come and visit even though what I have done to you."

Even Minato smiled.

"Hey, you make her smile again Kushina."

Sakura laughed and shook her head.

Then a ANBU came, "Excuse me Minato-sama but the Hokage-sama requested you and Sakura-sama to come to the Hokage tower now"

Minato nodded "We will be on our way." the ANBU was gone in a second.

They turned to Kushina."Looks like we have to go, but I'll come and visit again." Sakura said smiling.

Kushina nodded.

"You do mean _we_ right?" Minato asked. Sakura and Kushina looked at him but nodded "Of course."

They said goodbye and left Kushina and walked their way to the Hokage tower.

When they arrived, Team Kakashi wasn't there.

Sarutobi looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back you two. I hope you have calm down Sakura."  
Sakura nodded " I'm sorry for reacting like that Hokage-sama., I shouldn't have lost control of my angry towards Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I don't blame you. You were taken by surprise by they arrival and about the Uchiha, I guess he isn't on your good side." Sarutobi said and smiled and was amused how Sakura had acted when she saw the Uchiha boy.

Sakura looked down at the floor feeling ashamed of how she acted in front of the Hokage.

Minato couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Hokage-sama, where are... Sakura-chans friends?"

"I asked them to let Sakura be for now, when they heard about your kekkei genkai, they were surprised. Sakura, just letting you know I told them about the Rekengan.

Sakura frowned but nodded.

Minato saw the emotions in her eyes. And he thought even Sarutobi saw it, even though she tried to hide it.

What did you want us for?"

Minato asked

"Oh yes, Minato I want you to go on a mission with your team. As you might know Sakura we are at war at the moment with the land of Rock.

Sakura nodded.

"Your team part is to destroy a bridge to prevent the enemy to getting closer to the border."

Sakura tensed "_Wait, wasn't that mission Kakashi told me Obito died on? What am I going to do?"_

"But that is just one part of your mission. Minato I need you to go to the border and help our shinobi there. So that means you genin must destroy the bridge alone, unless Sakura joins also on this mission and goes with Obito Uchiha, Rin and Hatake Kakashi to destroy the bridge so they are not alone if something goes wrong."

"Of course Hokage-sama"

"Very well then, here is the scroll about the mission, your are leaving tomorrow, so go and tell your students you have a mission tomorrow Minato."

"Hai!"

"Then you can leave"

They left the Hokage tower and started to look for Minato's students which was a bit hard.

First they found Rin, then Obito and at last they found Kakashi at the training ground.

"Finally we found you Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned around and saw his sensei and his "girlfriend"

"Hello sensei, do you need something?"

"Actually, I came to tell you we have a mission tomorrow with the team. We are leaving early so prepare and don't do too much training today Kakashi.

"Hai, sensei! Don't worry, I was about to finish anyway."

Minato nodded and smiled.

Sakura noticed Kakashi was watching her.

"Sensei, is your _girlfriend_ going to come too on the mission?"  
"Well, the Hokage asked if she could, and it won't hurt right?"

Kakashi shrugged "No, I guess. Just hope Obito can come on time then but then again, he has never been able to do it."

Minato chuckled.

"Yeah, but then again, maybe it's better. If he started to come on time, we might start wonder where the Obito we know has gone"  
Kakashi nodded and Sakura wasn't sure but did Kakashi smile?"

"See ya tomorrow Sensei! Bye"

With that Kakashi left.

"Was itjust me or did he smile?"  
Sakura asked. Minato started to think back and frowned.

"I think so. Maybe even if he doesn't want to admit it, he like his teammates after all and is just playing cool."  
Sakura shrugged. "Maybe but I will never be able to understand how his brain is working." 

TBC

Me: next chapter: It's time for the mission! and I want to apologize to you who like Sasuke. It's not that I hate him. He is hot but in this story he is a bad guy. He wants Sakura for himself and his selfish purpose.

And this story is Minatoxsakura so don't worry Sakura won't end up with Sasuke.

I hope you like it and i hope you review :D

~bye~


	17. Chapter 17

Past and Future

Chapter 17 Mission, and acidents

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**no**te: I told you all Naruto won't be in the past, but I change that so Naruto will come to the past on his own way, after all, he is the knucklehead ninja who can do the impossible. Just so you know, 

Sakura woke up by the alarm. She looked around and frowned.

This wasn't her room in her apartment. Then she found two arms around her waist and saw Minato still sleeping.

Sakura smiled when memories from last night.

Minato had take her to his apartment and let her sleep there.

Nothing had happen between them, they had just enjoyed their time together.

Sakura sat up with alittle trouble. Minato had his arms around her waist. Sakura tried to move Minato's arms from her waist but failed.

Instead Minato had tightened his grip around her.

_Is he still sleeping? If he is, which I doubt he is, because he can't tighten his grip this tight._

Sakura thought and narrowed her eyes but then she smirked.

She leaned down to Minato's face and whispered in his eyes.

"Minato, I would wake up now, if I were you, or I will have to wake you up with force"

She said.

Slowly, Minato opened his eyes and when he saw Sakura staring at him, he grinned.

"Do you like what you see?" He teased.

Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"Minato, would you please let me go? We have a mission today if you remember?"  
"Of course, but I must admit, I do like waking up and seeing you in my arms."

Sakura sighed.

"I'm glad you like it but we must get up or we will be late for the meeting with your team."  
Minato groaned but let her go.

30 mins later Minato and Sakura were at the gate waiting for his team to arrive.

First came Kakashi, then Rin and last but not too long after Rin came Obito running.

"Good morning everyone, are you ready?"

All nodded.

"Then, let's go!"

MEAN WHILE

Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Sai and Sasuke were at the training ground, thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Kakashi, what are we going to do?" Yamato asked. Kakashi sighed

"I really do not know, Yamato. You saw how Sakura reacted towards Sasuke, I think Sakura is not going to come with us just like that"  
"Why not?" Sasuke asked. Who didn't even bother to look at Kakashi when he asked.

"Well, you saw how angry she was when she saw you, do you really think she wants to go back when the person she hates the most is back in the village?"  
Sasuke shrugged "She has no choice, and you know that. She can't stay here. And might I say what I think? I think she and that blonde are too close to each other don't you?"  
Kakashi closed his book and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, may I remind you that 'blonde' is my Sensei and the future Yondaime, and you might have a point but still..."

Sai who sat and painted looked up and frowned.

"By the way Uchiha, why did you want to come with us? I thought you didn't have any feelings for that ugly woman?"

Sasuke frowned and smirked. "Who said I had any feelings for her? I just want her for one reason."

"Let me guess, You want her because you want to rebuild your clan, and you need a woman to do so, and you think Sakura suits that position perfect, am i wrong?"

Kakashi asked, looking at the Uchiha.

"And by doing that you tell her you love her but you don't, so you are going to use her as a toy for your own self." said Sai.

Sasuke looked away and just grunted as an answer.

"It doesn't matter, Sakura will be mine anyway."

"Don't be to sure on that Sasuke, as you might have noticed, Minato-sensei might have feelings for her and won't let no one use or hurt her. You saw what happened, Minato was able to calm her down because she let him."

Kakashi picked up the scroll and looked at it. The scroll that brought them to this time.

Suddenly, the scroll started to light up and...

BANG!

smoke came from nowhere. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sasuke tried to get out from the smoke, but they couldn't so they stopped and waitied for the smoke disappear.

And then it was gone, they got a BIG surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei, I found you, dattebayo!"

Kakashi, Yamato froze "_Please don't tell me..."_

and in front of them was Naruto standing with a big grin.

"_NOOOO! where did he come from? Tsunade-sama told Naruto not come on this mission, so why is he here?"_

"Naruto, why are you here? I thought Tsunade-sama told you that you couldn't come."

Naruto nodded "I know that Kakashi but I couldn't let you have all the fun and so I asked the Kyuubi to help me and now I'm here!"

Kakashi face palmed and groaned. He mumbled many curses towards the kyuubi.

_Of course, the Kyuubi would be so nice and help him with something KYUUBI! _

"Dobe, how do you think? Didn't you listen to Tsunade, what she told to you?"

Sasuke said almost growling.

Naruto shrugged. "Not my problem, baa-chan can't stop me from going and finding Sakura."

"You idiot. You don't realize how much trouble you are making now! I'm grateful that the third has sent my team to a mission so my sensei doesn't see you."

"You mean Yondaime?"  
Kakashi nodded "Of course, who did you think i was talking about?"  
Naruto frowned.

"But I guess, it can't be helped, you better prepare to be scolded by Lady Tsunade when we come back."  
Naruto frowned "By the way, where is Sakura?"

"She is also on the mission, the same mission as my team."  
Kakashi said "I talked to Sandaime today and he said he had sent Sakura with my team."  
Naruto nodded "Kakashi-sensei, do you think it's _that_ mission?"

Kakashi looked up and his eyes (the one you only could see) widened in shock.

"Dammit, why didn't I think of that? It's too late now. Maybe Sakura will be able to change it, I'd rather have Obito alive then have the sharingan." 

WITH SAKURA

They had traveled for 3 hours now, no one spoke. Sakura looked and saw Minato was in the lead, Kakashi at his right side, Obito a bit behind Minato at his left, and Rin beside Sakura.

Sakura knew or guessed this was the mission, Obito would die on. But now that she is here, it might be changed. It couldn't be helped, she thought.

_I just hope, Kakashi-sensei doesnt mind if I change this._

Suddenly, Minato did the sign to stop. Everyone stopped.

Minato put a finger on his lips, giving the sign to everyone be quite.

He put down his bag and was gone within a second.  
Only two seconds later they heard a body fall from a tree to the ground.

Minato came back to the same place he left. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

_Now I understand why he is known as "Konoha's yellow flash, he go to another place within a second._

Sakura thought._ No wonder, he became Yondaime and was able to seal away the kyuubi..._

Sakura frowned. Then it hit her. _The kyuubi attack! Are there any chances to change that? I have to ask Kakashi-sensei about that later. He might know how it started._

"Are we going to continue, sensei?"

Sakura snapped out from her thoughts and looked at Minato.

"Well it's time to start the mission. "

he took out a map and laid it on a stone.

"Here, is the bridge you are going to destroy, Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Sakura you going with them, make sure nothing goes wrong." Minato said looking at Sakura who nodded.

"But you sensei? Were are you going?"

"I have orders to go to the border and help out the shinobi from our village there. They need help. Sakura, you are the team leader for your group."  
"Hai" Sakura answered.

"Then, leave and be careful on this."

with that the group departed.

Sakura's group traveled through the forest. Then suddenly Sakura sensed someone not to far away from them.

"What's the matter Sakura-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Be quiet and hide, I feel someone coming this way."

All jumped up to the tree hiding.

True to Sakura's words, there came two guys right under them.

"I could've swore I sensed some shinobi here!"

"You think it was shinobi from Konoha?"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised if it was, let's see if we can find.

Unfortunately Rin, who was closest to them, tripped forward and fell down on the ground.

Sakura made a sign making Kakashi and Obito stay still.

Sakura activateed her renkengan and jumped down behind the enemy.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the men was about to grab Rin but Sakura grabbed him, throwing him towards a tree.

The other man took his katana and ran towards her, Sakura

took a Kunai and blocked his attack. With her free hand, she grabbed his arm throwing him at the ground, letting go of the kana. Sakura focused chakra in her fist and punched him in the chest, which killed the man.

The other man got up and was about to attack Sakura when Kakashi and Obito threw kanas and shuriken at him making him not able to reach Sakura.

Sakura jumped a bit from the dead man and started to focus more chakra in her fist.

She ran forward and punched him, but not enough to kill him. She nodded at Kakashi and he finished off the man.

"Is everyone alright?"

Obito helped Rin up, she looked a bit ashamed.

"Gomenasi, for that, Sakura-sama, I..."  
Sakura walked to Rin laid her hand on her head.  
"Hey no need to apologize, it's wasn't your fault, and besides if i had warned earlier you would be at a better spot. No worries and we killed the men and without making a lot of noise. Good job you two." Sakura said and nodded towards Kakashi and Obito.

They both nodded.

"You see Rin, as the medic ninja in the team, you must take a step back and let your teammates fight. You must be ready to heal. So think like this. If there were more, you shouldn't be joining the fight. Your teammates are fighting and at the same time protecting you. The medic ninja are important so the mission can be accomplished."

"No need to be sad of what happened. Don't you two agree boys?"

"Yeah, Sakura-sama is right Rin! No need to worry we'll protect you! Right Kakashi?"  
"For once I agree with Obito. I mean, it's not often Obito is right."  
"Hey! I got right more than you!"

"Guys, don't fight now! you can fight when we are home but not when we are on a mission, is that clear? Teamwork is the most important! if you can't fight as a team, the chance to accomplish the mission is small, so no fighting!"  
Sakura said with a serious look, which made even Kakashi look a bit sorry.

"Sorry, Sakura-sama!"

They continued the mission. Then they got ambushed by fifteen shinobi from land of Rock.

_Dammit, I didn't expect so many, this won't work and I can't let them risk their life here! Oh well, there is only one way out from this, at least for them._

Kakashi, Rin and Obito! I will give you a chance to continue forward with the mission, but in order to do that, you must leave those to me and leave me behind, I will catch up with you when I'm finished here."

"But we can't just leave you here!"  
Obito said.

"Yes you can, remember, I'm a ANBU this is nothing for me, but you must continue forward. I order you to do it. And if against the odds you meet up with Minato, tell him what happen and give him the cooridinations so he can find me. Is that clear? No buts!"

"HAI!"  
"Are you going to surrender? Or die?"

Sakura smirked neither of it. She focused chakra in her fist and punched the ground hard.

"RUN NOW!" She screamed at Kakash, Obito and Rin. They left.

Sakura activated her Rekengan and started the fight.

The genin ran without looking back, praying in their mind Sakura would be okay and they'd find Minato as soon as possible

TBC

O.O oh dear, Sakura all alone against 15 shinobi from land of Rock!

How will it go?

Will Kakashi, obito and Rin meet up with Minato before it's too late?

And what about Naruto? How will things happen now?

Well, you just have to wait for the next chapter and see what's going to happen.

Hope you like it.

See you in next chapter!

Bye! :) 


	18. Chapter 18

Past and Future

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura gasped for air.

She was tired and could barely stand up but she was forced to move.

The battle with the shinobi from land of Rock was taking longer than she thought and she had pushed herself to her limit.

She looked at the bodies laying all around the ground.

Someone had been punched towards trees.

"Dammit, must move. I must catch up with the others"

Tired and exhausted, Sakura took off to catch up with Minato's students.

MEANWHILE

Obito, Rin and Kakashi hurried forward as Sakura had told them to do, but they all were worried about her.

If they met up with their sensei, without Sakura, who knows how Minato-sensei would react.

"Do you think Sakura-sama will be okay?"

Rin asked the boys.

Obito frowned and looked at Kakashi who also had a frown

"We must trust her, and she will catch up with us soon. I know she will.

If she doesn't catch up with us before we reach our goal, we will go back and look for her."  
Rin and Obito nodded.

Then suddenly they heard something not to far from them.

"Wait!" Rin said. She stopped and looked back. Did you hear that? Do you think..:"

"Let's go!"

Obito said and started running back the way they came from.

Rin and Kakashi ran after him.

"Oh my god... Sakura-sama!" Obito said looking down and saw Sakura laying on the ground unconscious.

"Rin, come here and hurry, Sakura needs help."  
Rin landed beside Obito she ran forward to Sakura and started to heal the wounds.

"She will be all right, but her chakra is low. What do we do now?"

Rin looked at Obito and then at Kakashi.

"Do you think we can get in touch with Minato-sensei?"

"... I don't know. We can't just leave her behind., we can't."  
"We take her with us. Do you remember, that Minato-sensei pointed out were we would meet him?"

Obito nodded "Yeah, it wasn't too far from the bridge right?"  
Kakashi nodded. "If we go there and hide Sakura-sama so that way no one will find her while we destroy the bridge, it will work out."

"Are you sure?" Obito asked.

"We have no choice, or would you rather leave her here? I'm telling you this, you won't meet Minato-sensei if we leave her behind. You know how much he love her."

Rin said. "He would be angry and upset with us."

Then let's go, Kakashi, lay her right arm over your shoulder and I'll take her left."  
Kakashi walked over and they lifted Sakura up, holding her up between them.

"Let's go!"

With Minato

Minato looked at the battlefield. He couldn't be help but feel proud of his work. The shinobi who still was standing when he arrived, he had told them to throw out the special kunai, so he could use hiraishin.

And now he was on his way to catch up with his students and Sakura.

_At this moment, they should be at the bridge._

Minato arrived to the place he would meet them.

When he was about to continue towards the bridge, he sensed their chakra close by.

Minato frowned "They haven't got to the bridge yet? Did something happen on the way?"

Minato decided to meet them.

"Minato-sensei!"

Minato looked up and saw Rin, then Kakashi and Obito who jumped down holding Sakura.

Minato froze when he saw Sakura was unconscious.

"What happened?"

"Well, we got ambushed by shinobi from land of rock, and I guess it was five different squads.

Sakura told us to continue forward and let her handle the enemy, she ordered us to do it and we did, and after that we continued. Of course we were worried about her, and were about to turn back when Sakura caught up with us, but she had fainted and fell to the ground which was not to far from us. We heard something behind us and decided to look at what was it and we found Sakura-sama lying on the ground unconscious. I have healed the worst wounds she had and she is alright but her chakra is low."  
Rin said.

Minato frowned but nodded.

"Sensei, what do we do with Sakura? I mean as for now, she won't able to fight?"

Minato started to think, they needed to accomplish the mission but they can't just leave Sakura...

Minato looked up at the sky and saw the sun was setting.

"Oh well, we can stay here for the night."  
All nodded, then Sakura started to move.

"Sakura-chan, can you hear me?" Minato asked gently.

Sakura stirred, but slowly open her tired eyes. "hm...were...?"

"We found you unconscious, Sakura-sama."

Rin said "and I healed your wounds. "

Sakura just nodded, she was half awake and half unconscious. She could barley hear Rin's words or either Minato's for that matter.

"Rin, she is falling back unconscious"  
"Lay her down."

Sakura felt them lay her down. She tried to open her eyes but everything was spinning.

"Maybe she overdid it with her kekei genkai?"  
"Huh? Does Sakura-sama have a kekkei genkai?"

"Yes, Obito she has and a powerful one too. And you might be right Kakashi. If that's the case, she only needs to rest for a while."

Sakura relaxed and let the unconsciousness take over her mind.

In the morning.

Sakura woke up and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was people staring down at her.

"Yeah, Sakura-sama is awake!" Obito said, making Sakura flinched by how loud he said it.

Then three other faces looked down at her. Kakashi, Rin and Minato.

Sakura didn't like the look they were giving her, she knew that look from her teammates. They had same look when she got hurt.

"Can you please stop looking at me like I'm about to die or something? You are creeping me out..."  
"Gomen, Sakura-sama." They let her sit up and Sakura looked around. Where the hell were they?

"How are you feeling?"

Minato asked a hint of worry in his voice.

Sakura nodded "I'm feeling alright, even though I don't remember much, where are we anyway?"

"We are still on the mission not too far from the bridge, Minato met up with us yesterday and you were unconscious. So we stayed here for the night and let you rest."

Rin said.

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-sama, why haven't you told us you had a kekkei genkai?" Obito asked.

Rin and Kakahi sending a warning look towards him but Sakura shrugged. "Well, I haven't mastered it fully yet but I can use it in battle. you might have noticed, just like other kekkei genkai if i overuse it, I might faint of exhaustion for using it too much."

Obito eyed her carefully, which make Sakura nervous. "What?"

"Doesn't that mean you are from a shinobi clan?"

Sakura frowned but grinned "Maybe"

Obito frowned at her answer.

"What the hell does that mean?"  
"That's enough questions Obito" Minato said.

Obito nodded and was queit.

"So are we going to continue the mission sensei?"  
"Hai, if we are ready to continue?" He said and looked at Sakura who nodded and stood up.

"Then let's go!"  
The group continued the mission.

Back in Konoha.

Sandaime was about getting a headache. Not because the team who came from the future but then the older Kakashi came and told him another member of his team came back, one who wasn't suppose to come at all.

_I'm getting too old for this job, maybe it's time to choose someone who can step up and take this annoying paperwork._

Sarutobi sighed. When team 7 and Kakashi had come to his office, and told him

it would be a bit harder for them to get Sakura back to them. Sarutobi understood how Sakura felt. The hardest part for her is the choice of staying or leaving.

Sarutobi stood up from his chair and stared out over the village.

With team 7

Team 7 found themselves once again at the training ground. Kakashi had told Naruto what happened and to Kakashi's surprise, Naruto didn't protest what happen between Sakura and Minato.

He had answered him "_I almost understand something like this happening, but we can't push her to make a decision Kakashi-sensei. We both know Sakura hates Sasuke-teme and I don't blame her for it. But because we might think the right decision for her is going back with us, but she must take the decision alone we can't decide for her and you know that, Kakashi-sensei. _

Kakashi was shocked by Naruto's wise words and couldn't answer him.

Of course he had a point, Sakura might of had a feeling Sasuke would try and use her and didn't want to go back.

Kakashi laid down the book and sighed. He watched Sasuke and Naruto.

They had changed.

Not even Naruto liked the idea of having Sasuke back, after realizing how far he would go for revenge and destroy the village.

Naruto wants Sakura to be happy and maybe it was them who were selfish now. By bringing Sakura home, but a home she might not want to be at anymore.

Sasuke had changed most. He was even more selfish and he didn't care he hurt or used someone for his own purpose.

Kakashi looked at Yamato who also was in deep thoughts.

"You might have permission to come back to Konoha, but how dare you Sasuke, Sakura is like my little sister and you did already hurt her more than enough, you even considered killing her when we met up remember?"

"Hn, like you can do something to stop me. When she is back, she is going to be mine.."

"Don't give me that! I know what you are planing and I'm telling you this, I wont let you have her that way. "

Kakashi sighed and stood up, ready to stop his former students from killing each other.

With Sakura

Sakura couldn't help but think how much Obito and Kakashi were like Naruto and Sasuke, at the time before Sasuke betrayed them.

Sakura jumped through the trees. At her right was Minato and to her left was Rin, Kakashi and Obito was in front of them.

Deep in her heart, Sakura didn't want leave Minato and the others, not now, knowing Sasuke was back.

_How could Tsunade-sama let him back? Have she forgot Sasuke almost killed naruto?_

Sakura thought and looked forward, unaware Minato was staring at her.

He was worried about her

_even if she fainted by exhausting, it could be worse, maybe I should let Tsunade-baa-chan check her? Why are I'm feeling like something bad will happen when we get back to Konoha? _

Minato thought unaware that he was right.

Something really bad was going to happen when they came back to Konoha.

TBC 

this chapter is now finish. I hope you like it and you review ^^

~Bye~


	19. Chapter 19

Past and Future

Chapter 19 bad things happen and a big fight starts part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

They came back to Konoha in one piece. Sakura couldn't help but sigh in relief.

They walked to the Hokage tower.

Minato looked at Sakura and he was worried about her, he couldn't help it.

If he said he was worried about her, she might punch him. She don't like when others were worried about her.

But Minato couldn't help it. He had never meet a girl like Sakura before. She was an intresting person.

Sakura looked at Minato and saw him starring at her.

"Minato? Something wrong?"

"Huh? No, nothing is wrong."

"So why were you starring at me?"

Minato grinned. "I don't know, maybe because you are beautiful and I can't help but watch you?"

Minato wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, buried his face in her hair.

"Minato?"

Obito, Rin and Kakashi stopped and saw what their sensei did to Sakura.

Rin started to giggle, Kakashi raised a eyebrow and Obito grinned.

"You are really a good example for us, Minato-sensei!"

Minato looked up and had a sly smirk.

"Now you three, just be quite. It won't be long before you guys will run after some girls and for Rin boys."

"SENSEI!" They all three screamed all of them blushed.

"What? I just told you the truth."

Sakura giggled and raised one hand and caress Minato's cheek.

"Now, be not so mean to your students Minato. You should already know there is already a love triangle between your students."  
"SAKURA-SAMA!" Rin and Obito screamed.

Kakashi looked like he didn't know anything.

Sakura smiled a smug smile.

"What? Like Minato I just told the truth."  
"Really? A love triangle? Care for explain for us who don't understand?"

"Well, Obito likes Rin, who likes Kakashi, who dosen't like anyone."

Obito and Rin blushed even more.

"Ahh, look at them Minato, aren't they so cute?"  
"Can you please, stop teasing us. Let's contiune to the Hokage tower and leave the report."

"Oh well, looks like we are going to have to contiune this later Sakura-chan!"

Minato kissed her before letting her go. Sakura sighed. "Yeah, let's go before your students leave us behind."

They arrived at the Hokage tower.

When they came to Sarutobi's office he greated them.

"So how did it go?"

"The mission was successful, Hokage-sama. The bridge is destroyed. "

"Yeah, execpt now on our way to your tower Minato-sensei flirted with Sakura-sama and teased us."  
Obito said sending an annoyed look to his sensei.

Sarutobi chuckled. "It's part of his work as a teamleader, at least when it comes to you three."

Minato grinned.

"Oh by the way, Sakura, it looks like while you were on mission another friend of yours arrived here."

Sakura frowned but soon she realized what he meant.

"Oh god no...please tell me you just kidding with me!"

"Sorry I'm not maybe it's time for you to meet up with your team and discuss things."

Sakura sighed but nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama, thank you for telling me."

Sarutobi nodded. "Your welcome, go now. I told them I would send you to them right after you left the rapport."

Sakura nodded.

They walked out.

Rin, Obito and Kakashi, you are dismissed for the day, no training tomorrow."

"Hai! see ya later Minato-sensei"

The three left quickly.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Minato's right arm. Minato looked down at her.

"You don't want to meet them?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"So it wasn't only me who had a bad feeling then?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I have been having a bad feeling since we started to return to Konoha."  
Sakura nodded. "Mind keeping me company on the way?"

"Of course."

They walked towards the training ground. When they arrived, Minato let Sakura go.

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course"

Minato leaned forward and kissed her, he looked at her.

Sakura could feel how she melted inside by that look. _His beautiful blue eyes..._

Minato walked away and Sakura walked into the training ground and saw whole team 7 and Kakashi.

"Sakura, finally, you are here"

Everyone looked up and saw Sakura coming towards them.  
"How did the mission go? Was it the mission I think it was?"

Kakashi asked.

"Yes, the mission was successful and yes Obito is alive, hope you don't mind that."

Kakashi sighed in relief. "Thank you Sakura, I don't mind that you changed that."  
"Sandaime told me you wanted to discuss something?"

"Yeah about..."  
"Sakura can we talk before we discuss anything else?"

Naruto said serious.

"Alone." He said when he saw that Sasuke was about to stand up.

"Sure."

Naruto and Sakura walked a bit from the rest of the team.

"Sakura. Look. I talked to Sandaime and asked him about what happen to you while you were here, and he told me what my mother did to you..."

"Naruto. It's fine. Kushina and I are friends now. We are slowly building up the friendship between us."

"Yeah I heard you wanted give Kushina another chance."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Sakura, I know what you are feeling towards Minato..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I tried not to let the feelings come in the way but I couldn't help it..."  
"Hey, I'm not blaming you. I'm happy for you!"

Sakura was shocked by his words

"Why?"  
"Sakura. Of all our friends, you were the only one who hasn't found a guy who makes you smile and be happy. And besides everything that happens has a purpose, maybe you and Minato are meant for each other, what do I know? But anyway, in this time you found a guy who makes you happy, who is there when you need a shoulder to cry on. He hasn't left your side not once right? I can accept it. If this is what it takes to make you happy, then who I am to complain? You are like a sister to me and I want you to be happy. And I think, if you leave him here and go back to the future, you will be unhappy. You'll never be as happy you are now. There is another reason through. Sasuke. He thinks he can use you as a toy Sakura, and I won't let him do it. Even if I must kill him."

"Naruto..." Sakura was in shock, she had never heard Naruto so serious before. And it sounded like he wanted her to stay here, with Minato.

"Sakura. Don't let anyone decide for you. You are the one who must choose. If you want to stay here, we'll accept it. Because you will be happy, don't let Sasuke, Kakashi, or Yamato tell you what you must choose. Listen to what your hearts says and follow it."

Tears started to fall Sakura couldn't help but feel relief washing over her. All this time she felt guilty for loving Minato but here was Naruto standing and saying he would accept it. She hugged him. "Thank you Naruto, thank you so much."

"I'm the one who should say thanks. You helped me realize my feelings for Hinata. Don't get me wrong now, but when you were gone, I realized it was Hinata I loved and not you. I see you as a sister and I would do anything for you. And don't worry about old man third I talked to him and asked him, if you wanted to stay here you could and he just nodded. I think he understands your feelings for Minato are so strong you can't leave him."  
"Oh Naruto... what would I do without you?"

"You'll be fine. "

Naruto smiled.

"Let's go back now before they wonder what's taking so long."

Sakura nodded "Let's go"

They walked back and Sasuke asked them

"What was taking so long?"

"Nothing you need to know Uchiha"

Sakura said short.

Sasuke smirked and stood up and walked towards her. Sakura pretended to not see him.

"You hurt me Sakura-chan, why are you so cold towards me?"  
"You derseve it!"

Sasuke leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
"But I want you, I want to spend rest of my life with you, I want you to help restore the Uchiha clan..."

That was it. Sakura had enough of his bullshit. She grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground a few meters from her.  
"Who said you could come that close to me? I didn't give you any permission to come close to me, and if I was you I would look for someone else to restore your clan because I'm so not going to help you."

Sasuke stood up glared at her with his sharingan but Sakura wasn't afraid. She answered by activate her renkengan and glared at the Uchiha.

"I dare you to touch me."

"With pleasure."

Sasuke ran forward but Sakura focused chakra in her fist and punched him making him fly backwards and hit a tree.

"Bring it on Uchiha. If you want a fight, I'll give you one!"

Sakura screamed.

Kakashi and Yamato became nervous. Kakashi went for Sasuke, telling him to calm down and Yamato walked to Sakura.

"Please Sakura calm down. Don't start a fight now."  
"It was that bastard who started it. Not me, I only defend myself from him."  
Sasuke glared at her.

"Oh well, it will be my pleasure to make sure you are going back to the future, you won't be able to stay here with that stupid blonde anyway. You are MINE Sakura! You hear me? MINE!"

If it hadn't been for Kakashi, I might go and look for that guy, who knows he might get in an accident."

That was it.

Sakura felt it snap, her anger and hate towards Sasuke take control.

Yamato was about to say something but when he saw her eyes, he backed up.

Her eyes were black. She had reached her limit and now it's the Renkengan which controlled her.

Yamato looked frightened and looked at Kakashi who also looked worried. They didn't know much about Sakura's kekkei genkai, but they felt something was going to happen.

"Now, Sasuke is in for problems." Naruto said leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Sakura has told me about her kekkei genkai. It's powerful and so if the user gets too emotional or feels anger and hate, the user loses control of the renkengan. It's like renkengan controls her now. "

"Did she tell you how to break her free from it? "  
"Well, at this rate there is only one person she would listen to and obey to stop using renkengan. And that's is the person she holds close to her heart, in other words, Minato would able to break her from this trance She won't listen to anyone other than Minato. "

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, go to the Hokage tower, ask Sandaime to send someone after Minato and bring him here fast."

Naruto nodded and ran towards the tower.

Sai jumped up to a tree to watch the battle between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Bring it on Uchiha. This time, I will make sure you die."

Sasuke growled "We'll see about that."  
Sasuke unsheathed his sword and ran forward but Sakura dodged it. She started to do handseals _suiton; suiryudan no jutsu!  
_

A big water dragon flew against Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it but when he did Sakura appeared beside him and punched him hard towards a tree.

Sasuke slowly stood up and started to use chidori.

Sakura laughed "Planning to use that on me Uchiha? It won't work on me."

Sakura grabbed few kunai's and threw them at him.

Sasuke jumped away but when he landed a kunai with a paperbomb landed beside him

"Shit.!"

BOOM!

the explosion was so big Naruto could hear it.

"_i just hope I find Minato fast!_

then he heard a voice.

"So where is your girlfriend Minato?"

"She is talking with her friends but I will meet her later."  
"Do you think she will leave you here?"

"I don't know sensei"

_so dad had also pervertsage as sensei, fun to know. No, it's not important now, Sakura needs his help now!_

Naruto turned around and saw them standing just a few meters from him.

Naruto mentally groaned.

"MINATO!" Naruto half screamed, which took both Minato and Jiraiya's attention to him.

"Naruto ran up to him.

"Gomen for disturbing you Minato but I really need your help, I'm a friend of Sakura. "

Minato relaxed. "All right, what's the matter?"  
"Well Sakura is really pissed off at the moment and therefore lost her control of her kekkei genkai and she won't listen to any of us but I know she will listen to you, please before she kills that bastard?"

Minato nodded "Of course, take me there"

"Mind if I come along?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not at all, come if you want." Naruto said grinned "Pervertsage."

Jiraiya fell to ground and Minato started to laugh hard.

"Hahaha great nickname for ya, sensei."  
"Why is everyone giving me nicknames?"  
Jiraiya looked at the place Naruto stood and saw both Naruto and Minato were already on their way.

"Hey, wait for me will ya?" 

TBC

o.o Sakura is pissed off. Not good is it?

Oh well, I don't feel bad for sasuke, sorry.

So, Sasuke going get his ass kicked by sakura or will minato, naruto and jiraiya come in time to stop her from killing him?

Review and you will soon know :)

Next chapter: Fight part 2

~bye for now ~


	20. Chapter 20

Past and Future

Chapter 20 fight part 2

Disclaimer; I do not own naruto

NOTE!

**Some of you got confused about Sasuke, sorry for that, but I'll tell you this;**

**Sakura thought she killed Sasuke but he was able to survive thanks to Karin,**

**she healed him. But Sakura didn't know that. And about Itachi... well let's just say he was still alive at that time okay? ^_ ^**

**So I hope, this helped you to understand it a little bit at least. I didn't mean to confuse you with it.**

**I'm so sorry for it!**

**oh well never mind that, please enjoy this chapter.**

Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya were runing to the training ground, where team 7 was and also where Sakura was fighting against Sasuke.

When they came to the training ground, they saw Yamato, Sai and Kakashi standing and watching something.

"So were is Minato's girlfriend?" Jiraiya asked

CRASH! Sasuke came flying from the forest and hit a tree.

"Okay, forget what I asked."

Then Sakura jumped from a tree, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Now then Uchiha, last chance.. either you give up or count on that you won't get out from this alive." Sakura said, her voice ice cold.

"Oh dear what happened to her, I don't remember anytime she was that cold to anyone, huh Minato?"

"She has never been like this before, what happened here?"

Minato asked and looked over at Kakashi and Yamato.

"Well... Sasuke made her a bit mad and overdid it. Now Sakura has lost the control she had over her renkengan. It's renkengan and her rage and hate which controls now and let's say, Sakura dosen't know what's going on right now."

Naruto said. "And I thought as our sensei you would stop Sasuke-teme before things went this far, Kakashi-sensei! Then again, you had never shown any attention ever since we became teammates with Sakura. You never helped her to train, only put your attention to Sasuke-teme and sometimes me."  
Jiraiya frowned and Minato narrowed his eyes at Kakashi who flinched at his sensei's look.

Crash. Everyone looked back to Sakura and saw she had almost hit Sasuke. Coming to his side, she grabbed him by the collar and threw him against another tree. Right after she threw two kunai at him.

"We must stop her, before she kills him"

"Why? It's his fault for making her angry, let it be a lesson for him"  
Sai said who didn't care if Sasuke died, Sai didn't like Sasuke. He was so annoying all the time by telling everyone he was strongest, coolest and awesome.

Naruto couldn't help but agree with Sai.

"I know what you two think about Sasuke, but he is your teammate!"

Yamato said.

Minato decided to interfer the battle.

Sakura was about to punch Sasuke, but Minato blocked her attack.

"Take Sasuke from here now!"

Minato said. Kakashi and Yamato pulled Sasuke away from Sakuras reach.

"Sakura-chan calm down, listen to me." Minato said looking straight in her eyes.

Sakura blinked and relaxed a little, letting Minato grab her arms and hold her arms tight behind her back.

"I won't let you go until you have calmed down, Sakura-chan."  
Sakura growled but didn't move.

"Sakura-chan don't pay any attention to that guy focus on me instead."

Sakura relaxed more, she blinked her eyes a few times and soon the renkengan was in the normal color. She looked over her shoulder and saw Minato.

I want you to stop using renkengan. Now"

Sakura obeyed him and not too long her renkengan was gone. "Good girl. " Minato whispered. Sakura relaxed and let him hold her. "Are you calmed down now Sakura-chan?" "Please, take me away from him, I can't see him. "Minato nodded. He looked at Jiraiya and the others."Please, take her from here, Minato. She might lose control of her temper again." Naruto said. Minato nodded, and in a second he was gone.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto

"Hey, how come you look like Minato?" Naruto gulped.

Sai smiled "Good luck Naruto!"

With Minato and Sakura

Minato and Sakura were at his apartment, Minato opened the door, still holding Sakura with one arm around her waist and walked in and closed the door after her.

He took her to the couch and let her sit down.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him.

"...I...I don't know, I feel so tired, how could I let this happen?"

Sakura hid her face in her hands. Minato wrapped arm around her, making her rest towards his body.

"Sakura-chan, it wasn't your fault. It was that Sasuke who didn't know when to stop."  
"Maybe, but still, the thoughts that he was still alive. I thought he died. I must know how he survived it. I broke almost every bone in his body and yet he survived..."  
knock,knock. Minato frowned but stood up and opened the door. There was Jiraiya and Naruto standing. "Hello, how is Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, is that you? I need speak with you" Sakura said from the couch. Minato let them in and Naruto walked to Sakura. "Something wrong Sakura?"

"Yes, tell me Naruto, how did he survive, I broke every bone in his body and yet he survived?"

"Well... this is what he told us, you know that team he had? That girl with red hair, Karin, she was able to heal him but it took a very long time before he could fight again. But that is how he survived. It's too bad, I'd rather have him dead now. He isn't the Sasuke-teme we know and wanted back at the beginning." "Are you and Sakura-chan close to each other?"

Minato asked, frowning, which made Naruto grin "We are teammates, but I see Sakura-chan like a little sister nothing more and besides I'm dating another already. After I realized Sakura wasn't the girl I wanted. But now she is just like a little sister who needs protection.. OUCH, Sakura, that hurt" Sakura had punched him but not hard, still enough it would hurt.

"You are still the baka I know, so you finally realized it?" I thought I was going to need to use force to make you see Hinata liked you."  
"Sakura, don't be so mean!" Naruto said half seriously. But started to chuckle.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be here at all." Sakura said half glaring at her blonde teammate.

"I know, but I also know you wouldn't take Sasukes arrival too good, so I decided to come here. And I had things to tell you which I did before you got, let's say 'mad'

do you remember that?" Sakura thought back and nodded.

"Yeah some of it at least"  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Then I'll tell you it again, don't let none of team 7 force you to make a decision you don't want make, it's your choice, not theirs. " Minato and Jiraiya frowned and looked at Naruto. Naruto saw them looking at him "What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sigh, well we can't stay here long, soon we will leave to go back to the future. And Sakura has to make a certain decision, but I don't want her to make a decision she doesn't want."  
"You mean about leaving for the future? Does she have a choice?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, if you think pervert-sage, you saw Sakura when she lost control of her kekkei genkai right? Think what could happen if she goes back? What if the same thing happens, we won't be able to stop her."

Jiraiya frowned. "Not good"

"Right, and now with Sasuke-teme back Sakura will be unhappy and I don't want her unhappy. I want her happy, smiling and laughing. I have seen the change by the short time I have been here. She is truly happy, no fake smiles or laughs.

So Sakura, take your time before you make a decision, think about it."

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Naruto." "Your welcome, well then, I'll take my leave now and see ya later Sakura." Naruto was about to walk out when Jiraiya stopped him  
"You still haven't told me why you look so much like Minato." Naruto grinned "That's my secret and for you to find out!" Before Jiraiya could answer Naruto was gone.

Jiraiya groaned. "Oh well, I'll also take my leave and leave you two lovebirds alone, looks like you two need some time alone." Minato nodded "Thank you, sensei"

Jiraiya grinned "No problems, just tell me if you do something that can help me..."

"JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya started to laugh and was gone. Minato sat back beside Sakura.

Sakura rested her head on his shouler. "You're tired."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. "Want me to take you to bed? Using me as a pillow may be not be such a good idea" Sakura smiled "I think you are perfect as a pillow, but sure if you want to take me to a bed, do so. I just forced you to stay. There"

"Oh, really? Sounds like a inventation"

"Mm...:" Minato stood up and lifed up Sakura bridal style and walked to the bedroom. He wouldmake sure sakura would rest.

Mean while

"Sasuke, have you learned anything by this accident?" Kakashi asked, reading his book.

"Hn, nothing I shouldn't count on. It dosen't matter, Sakura will be mine, no matter what" Then Naruto came and glared at Sasuke. "I hope you're happy now, bastard! you just had to make Sakura mad." Sasuke grinned "Heh, this is nothing, now I know her strength I won't be taken by surprise next time."

"Maybe there won't be a next time. I'll make sure of it."

"You think you can stop me dobe? You can try but you won't able to stop me, I will have Sakura even if it's the last thing I do" Kakashi sighed. This will be a long day.

Sakura woke up and looked at the clock. She had just slept an hour. She sat up and looked around for Minato but didn't find him. Sakura frowned and jumped off the bed and started looking through the apartment but didn't find him. "Where is he?"

Sakura came to the kitchen and saw a note.

I was summoned to the Hokage, I didn't want to wake you up,

I'll see you later.

Minato

Sakura sat at the table. "Now what? What am I going to do while he is at the Hokages."

Sakura started to think about everything.

_Maybe I should start thinking about my decision I have to make? I must choose, either to go back to the future and be unhappy or stay here with Minato and the I'll never see Naruto or the others again._

_Naruto wanted me happy and If I could ask my other friends they would also say that. Maybe I should stay, I don't want to go back, not when Sasuke is there and thinks he can use me as a toy. Never. I won't let that happen. But I know some things won't be as they were before I came to the past. Minato and Kushina aren't together and I might already screwed up Naruto's birth._

_Oh my, what am I going to do?_

"_**Don't let anyone force you to make a decision you don't want. Don't let team 7 make your decision, Sakura. Listen to your heart and listen to what you really want, stay or go back to the future."**_

Naruto's words were ringing in her thoughts. Sakura didn't notice when Minato came in. Seeing she was in deep thoughts, Minato snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making her jump.

Minato chuckled. "Did you miss me while I was gone?" Sakura turned around, still having Minato's arms around her. "Yes, infact I did. I was starting to wonder where my pillow had gone" Sakura chuckled at Minato's face when she had said that.

"You missed me, as your pillow? Where is the love?" Minato complained and pouted.

Sakura laughed "Of course I missed you silly. I was just teasing you."  
Minato grinned "Really now, that wasn't so nice was it? Maybe I should teach you what happens when you do such things?"  
"Hahaha very funny, Minato." Sakura said trying to move his arms from her waist but failed. "Eh, Minato? You can let me go now"

Minato grinned and leaned forward "And why would I let you go hm?"

"Because I want you to let me go?" Sakura asked leaning her head backwards but Minato tightened his grip and used one of his hands to raise the back of her head and move if forward until their foreheads were touching. "Minato..? what are you..." Minato planted his lips over hers, silencing her. Sakura sighed and let him kiss her. When Minato broke the kiss, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "So... can you let me go now?" Minato grinned but let her go. "What were you thinking about when I came home? At the look you were in deep thoughts" Sakura frowned but shrugged. "Things."

Minato felt Sakura was uneasy so he didn't push her for answers. Instead he took her hand and walked to the door. "Minato? Were are we going?" Sakura asked. "We are going out for a walk, you need to get out."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, her thoughts and Naruto's words still in her mind. Sakura watched Minato and a smile appeared on her lips. Sure she had to make her decision soon but for now, she let that go and enjoyed her time with Minato.

TBC

So now, Just a few more then the story is coming to a end.

What will happen? What will sasuke do? Does he a plan to get Sakura?

Hope you like it, and give me review :)

bye for now


	21. Chapter 21

Past and Future

Chapter 21

Disclaimer; I do not own Nauto.

Sakura and Minato walked through the village, talked to Minato's friends. Sakura felt at peace while walking there beside Minato. She looked around and saw kids running around, playing, and laughing. Sakura smiled. She had a soft spot for kids ever since she started working at hospitals. There she met kids every day almost. Kids who were sick or were visiting someone who was laying in the hospital. Sakura felt Minato's grip on her hand tighten a bit. Sakura looked at him.

"Minato, is something wrong?" Sakura mumbled. Minato looked at her, his face serious. "Sakura-chan, I think someone is following us."

Sakura frowned and was about to look back but Minato stopped her. "Don't look back" He whispered. She obeyed and didn't look back.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. Minato let her hand go and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He leaned closer to her face "Let's go to the training grounds, and see if our stalker will follow us."

Sakura nodded, feeling uneasy. She had a bad feeling and it wasn't too hard to guess who the stalker was. Sakura knew and Minato might have also known.

They walked to the training ground and the stalker was still following them.

Sakura gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She was about to activate her Rekengan but Minato gave her a look which said _''Don't ''_ Sakura nodded and didn't activate her kekkei genkai.

"Why don't you stop playing and show yourself" Minato said out loud.

A shadow moved and jumped from a tree.

Sakura had a hard time trying to suppress her anger. "What the hell? Can't you understand you should leave me alone, Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked but didn't answer. Sakura growled. Minato, who still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, held her back.

"I'm sorry, but it's not you I want at the moment." Sasuke said, activating his sharingan. Sakura tensed and knew what he had meant. Minato, let her go and gently, pushed her backwards. "Let me handle this." Minato whispered.

Sakura couldn't help feel even more uneasy. She glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked _''This will be easy, I'm far more powerful than that blonde, I can easily kill him. And after I kill him Sakura will be mine and no one else will touch her anymore.''_

Sakura wanted nothing more than to kill Sasuke at that moment. She had a feeling what Sasuke wanted and if she was correct, Sasuke wanted to battle Minato.

"What do you want? I thought you were with the others?" Sakura asked her voice cold as ice. Sasuke snorted "Please, as if they could hold me back. So now I have a question, is Konoha's "yellow flash'' as strong as everyone is saying he is."

Sakura hissed and her kekkei genkai was activated. But Minato raised his hand, making her stop moving forward.

"I must admit, you have guts to challenge me but if you insist then, I have no choice..."

Minato disappeared and was behind Sasuke. He raised his kunai to slash Sasuke but his attack was blocked with a kunai. Minato, grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him down to the ground.

Sasuke was back to his feet and started making hand seals and used chidori, he then ran forward. Minato used his speed, and dodged the Uchiha's attack. Minato jumped back and grabbed a kunai and focused wind chakra in the kunai and slashed in the air, destroying a part of the training ground. Sakura had jumped up to a tree to dodge Minato's attack. Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke hadn't been so lucky. He had taken some damage from the attack. But Sasuke wasn't the type to give up, he took his katana and ran forward, Minato started to use the Rasengan.

"_So it was Minato who created the rasengan. No wonder, Jiraiya taught Naruto it. Like father like son."_

Sakura thought. Sakura felt someone was coming towards the training ground.

"Oh great," she mumbled and right then Kakashi and Yamato arrived.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi screamed, which took Sakura by surprise, Kakashi never screamed at his student even less at Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted but didn't stop. Using his version of chidori he threw the attack towards Minato. Minato, who still had more experience of fighting in a war, and was known for his speed, had no problem dodging Sasuke's attack.

Minato jumped back to Sakura, half glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi who had jumped to his side and grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back.

"Let me go, Kakashi, I have a fight to finish." Sasuke growled, but Kakashi didn't let him go, his grip only tightened. "Sasuke, I won't let you go until you have calmed down." Kakashi said getting annoyed by his former student.

Sasuke glared at Minato and Sakura. Yamato looked at Minato and felt relief that Sasuke didn't get a chance to hit Minato. But then again, Minato didn't become Yondaime hokage for nothing.

"Why even bother, Sakura. You know you must go with us back to the future." Sasuke said grinning. Sakura narrowed her eyes at this but didn't answer. She knew she might say too much, so she just glared at the Uchiha.

"Just shut it Uchiha. You are nothing to me. It was a miracle you survived that time we fought." Sakura said venom in her voice. Sasuke grunted. "Please, like you were ever able to kill me." Sakura decided it wouldn't be good to try to attack Sasuke right there. Her hand almost reaching to take out a kunai and throw it towards him.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. She saw emotions in the eye you only could see.

"I'm sorry for this Sakura. I just wish this wouldn't happen." Kakashi said looking over to Sakura. Sakura snorted. "Please, are you trying to protect him Kakashi?" Kakashi winced "No, Sakura you know me, I wouldn't do that. You were also my student."

"A student you didn't pay any attention to or help to train. You know what Kakashi, remember that day? I went and asked lady Tsunade by myself, asking her to train me, just because someone didn't want or even bother to help me. You only put your attention on that bastard." Sakura said pointing at Sasuke.

"And the chuin exam? You let Ebsu train Naruto, just because you could train Sasuke. You were playing favorites then and you still do it now by protecting him." Her voice trembled in anger. Kakashi knew this was the truth and he didn't even try to deny it. Kakashi was ashamed, he knew how he threatened Sakura and Naruto back then wasn't fair. He only trained Sasuke and sometimes Naruto only so they could protect Sakura.

Minato, who stood beside Sakura watched in silence and listened to her words. What Sakura said, he had a feeling Kakashi didn't realize what he had been doing that time, but as a sensei, you must teach every member of the team not only one or two but of three genin. Hell, even he knew it. As a teacher, Minato treated his students all the same. No one was left behind. Minato sighed.  
"Sakura-chan?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear him.

"Maybe we should go?" Sakura looked at him and looked back to Sasuke and Kakashi. She nodded. They walked away, but without noticing Sasuke had got free from Kakashi.

"_If I can't have you, no one will have you!"_

Sasuke ran forward and raised his katana and struck his sword in her back.

Sakura eyes widened in shock, and she fell forward. Minato caught her before she hit the ground.

Kakashi and Yamato ran forward and grabbed Sasuke and forced him to the ground.

"Sasuke, what the hell did you do that for?" Kakashi said looking at Sakura, who coughed up blood. Minato carefully lifted her up, giving the Uchiha one hatred look and was gone in a flash.

Kakashi and Yamato knocked him out. Kakashi felt guilty. Knowing this wasn't going to be good when the Hokage heard this. Kakashi silently prayed Tsunade was still in the village and could help her.

Minato was at the hospital in a second, Sakura in his arms. She was barley conscious. When he came in the nurse who was in the reception saw Minato with Sakura, and the blood coming out from her mouth and the wound, she screamed to another to summon Tsunade.

Not soon after that Tsunade came and saw Sakura. She screamed out orders to other doctors and nurses. They took Sakura to the emergency room and started to heal and do what they must do.

Minato sat in waiting room, waiting, praying that Sakura would be alright.

Minato sat there for 2 hours before Tsunade came out to talk with him.

"How is she? Will she be all right?" Minato asked. Tsunade smiled

"_he really does love her. I shouldn't be so surprised." _"Don't worry, Minato. Sakura will be just fine, but it was a nasty wound, how did she get it?"

Minato's mood changed and he looked serious and angry.

"One of her "friends" who came her to get her did it. He attacked her from behind when we were about to leave the training ground."

Tsunade frowned and nodded "Well we must tell Sarutobi-sensei about it. Do you want to go or do you want to stay here and watch over Sakura. If thats so I wouldn't leave Sakura alone in a room without someone watching her."

"I can stay and watch her. And you tell the Hokage, if you aren't busy that is."  
Tsunade nodded "Don't worry. I will go and tell him. She is in room 321."

Tsunade left and Minato hurried to Sakura's room. He walked in and saw her sleeping. Minato took the chair and sat beside the bed, taking her hand.

Tsunade knocked at the door to the Hokage's office. When she heard Sarutobi answer she walked in.

"Tsunade? Is something wrong?" Sarutobi asked, concerned. Tsunade didn't come to the office unless something had happened or she had a mission.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I'm here to report, Sakura-san has been attacked and is in the hospital. From what Minato told me, one of her friends did this, that Uchiha. "

Sarutobi eyes widened, and had a look of worry.

"Is she all right? Was it serious?"

"I was at the hospital and healed her wounds. And she is all right. Minato is there with her. I didn't want to leave her alone in the hospital without someone in there with her."

Sarutobi nodded. "Well then, I'll send a message to her friends and I will see what I can do about it. This is nothing I can't just push away, no matter what."

Tsunade nodded and left and returned to the hospital, to check on Sakura.

Sarutobi sighed and looked through the window. This would be troublesome.

Team 7/Kakashi were at the training ground when the message came to them, the Hokage summoned them. Kakashi knew why the Hokage had summoned them and didn't dare to think what the third had on his mind about this.

Kakashi was nervous and thinking about what the consequences would be.

They entered the office. Naruto was the one who started to speak.

"Why did you summon us old man?"

Kakashi groaned and Sarutobi looked amused at Naruto. "Well Naruto, thanks to your teammate, Uchiha you are here"

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke, "Teme, what the hell did you do now?"

Sasuke didn't answer or didn't bother to look at Naruto or Sarutobi.

"I summoned you, because Uchiha Sasuke, did something to your teammate, Sakura Haruno. And I thought you told him what happened, Kakashi?"

Kakashi gulped and tried to sound normal but failed.

"Well I didn't know how to tell them."

"Well then, Sasuke Uchiha attacked Sakura and gave her a serious wound, luckily Tsunade was in the hospital when Minato arrived with Sakura, who was barley conscious."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed and turned and glared at Sasuke. "What the hell is wrong with you TEME! you tried to kill Sakura?"

"Hm, If I can't have her, no one should have her." Sasuke just answered.

"Well, because of what you did, there will be consequences for trying to kill a shinobi of Konoha, your own village."

Kakashi was frightened. He didn't know what to say. When it comes things like this, the third Hokage had no mercy. Kakashi remembered when Naruto was just 3 years old. And there was a shinobi who even dared to try to kill him, but failed, the third did even kill that traitor by himself. And who knows what he will do with Sasuke.

"Sandaime-sama, If I may ask something?"

"Of course Kakashi." Kakashi breathed "I know Sasuke needs to be punished for this, but with your permission, me or Yamato can go back to the future and with a message from you, letting godaime Hokage punish him?"  
"Can I trust you will tell the godaime? What I heard from Minato and what he had heard from Sakura, Sasuke was your favorite student."

Kakashi winced. Sakura wasn't the type to keep things like that quiet.

"Hokage-sama, I can go back with Sasuke." Yamato said. I am not so close to him and I would make sure he got punished."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well then, I will write a message to the godaime and I hope you make sure to tell everything that has happened while you have been here, it's that clear?"

"Hai!" Yamato said and grabbed Sasuke's arm and held it tight.

Sarutobi write a simple message and give it to Yamato and they walked out.

"I can't believe it. How could he do such thing?"

Kakashi laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I don't know, Naruto."

MEANWHILE

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up but a hand stopped her.

"Don't, or the wound might open again."  
Sakura looked and saw Minato sitting beside the bed.

"Where I am?"  
"At the hospital. Tsunade-sama healed your wounds." Just then the door opened up and in came Tsunade. "You're awake, how are you feeling?"

Sakura blinked and felt after, there was some pain in her back and waist. But nothing she couldn't handle.

"My back and waist are hurting. But nothing else." Tsunade nodded. "I expected it . I was able to heal the wounds you got, but you are going feel some pain for a while."

Sakura nodded. "It was Sasuke wasn't?"

"Hai, it was him. He struck his sword in your back and gave you a bad wound." Minato said with narrowed eyes. Sakura looked at him and took his hand.

"Minato can you do me a favor, there is someone I want to meet."

Minato, knowing who she wanted to see, nodded "Of course I will go and get her for you. Just stay here and rest." Minato stood up and before leaving, he kissed her forehead and then he was gone. Tsunade chuckled. "He really does love you, Sakura." Sakura looked at Tsunade and smiled. "yeah, and I against everything fell in love with him too."

"It's not so bad, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. Tsunade left for a while and Sakura sighed in relief. She needed some time alone but knowing Minato, he and that person would be here soon...

The door open and Sakura looked up and saw them. "It didn't take long, Minato."

"Sakura-chan? Why are you here, what happened?" Kushina said and hurried to her side and sat on the bed.

Sakura smiled. "Well, there was a guy who did it..."  
"Who did it? Tell me his name and I'll kill him." Kushina said, worried for Sakura and looked at the bandage.

No one hurt her friend, and got away with it. Sakura smiled and saw Minato standing at the door even he had a smile when he heard Kushina's words.

TBC

wow, another chapter finish.

Tobi; TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Me; Tobi? What are you doing here?

Tobi; I wanna be a good boy and be here with you.

Me: oh well, then, I have not much to say here execpt, hope you like it.

See ya in next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Past and Future

Chapter 22: The Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kushina and Sakura spent the hour together. Kushina was allowed to be out at the hospital. Tsunade didn't want Sakura to leave until her wounds fully healed, which Minato agreed on, unfortunaly for Sakura. Even Kushina had told her to stay but Sakura could guess even Kushina didn't like to stay at hospitals. The hour had gone to quick and Minato left with Kushina, leaving Sakura alone.

MEANWHILE

Sarutobi looked at team 7, thinking about telling them something about Sakura. He knew they wouldn't take this well but Sarutobi didn't want to send Sakura back to the future in this condition.

"Well, I might as well tell you now. As being Hokage, and looking at the rapport about Sakura's health from Tsunade, I'm going to have to tell you some bad news. I don't want to send Sakura back to the future in her condition. From what Tsunade told me, she has no idea how long it will take before Sakura is fully revcorved from the wound Sasuke gave her."

No one said a thing. Naruto looked serious for the first time, at least in front of the Hokage. "Old man, I know what your trying to say. The time travel would risk Sakura's health and you don't want that." Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was a bit confused. "But we can just wait for her to recover so we can take her with us."

Sarutobi sadly shook his head. "I know you want her to go back with you, but maybe it's best to let her go? You have seen how happy she is and taking her back to where Sasuke is waiting isn't something she would like to return to. Let her stay here. Sure it would go against the rules when it comes to time travel but I think she would be more happy here. And if you want her happy, let her stay here."

Sarutobi let it sink in for them, Naruto met his eyes and nodded. Sarutobi knew by looking in Naruto's eyes he was ready to let Sakura go if it would make her happy. Naruto looked at Sai, who looked at Kakashi, like they were waiting for him to say something about it.

Sigh. "You might be right Hokage-sama"

With Minato and Kushina.

They were walking to take Kushina back, she had yet to gain trust from the Hokage to get free and contiune her shinobi duties.

"Minato, do you know if Sakura will stay?" Kushina asked. She looked at Minato.

He sighed. "I don't know Kushina. A part of me hopes she will stay."

Kushina smiled a small smile. "So it's not just me who hopes she will stay, I want her to stay, I doubt she wants to go back."

Minato nodded. "Yeah, we just have to wait and see."

WITH SAKURA

Sakura sat watching through the window, she was tired and wanted to have company. She wished Minato would hurry and get back.

''_Where is he? He wouldn't take this long to leave Kushina." _ The door opened and in came Naruto, Sai and Kakashi.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Kakashi asked, a hint of worrry could be heard in his voice. Sakura looked at Kakashi and threw her hands up in the air. "I could have been better, but I'm fine."

"Sakura-chan, I, we need to talk to you." Naruto said "We were at the Hokage's talking and we decided if you really want to and are truly happy here, you should stay."

"Nani? Are you serious?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto, then at Sai and last at Kakashi who nodded. "Yeah, we are serious Sakura. We can't force you to go back to a Konoha were you would be unhappy. The Hokage told us to let you go and let you decide what you want."

Sakura looked down she didn't dare to look at her teammates, beacuse if she did they would remind her all of their times they spent together. Tears started to fall.

"I want to stay beacuse I found someone who loves me for who I am. And I know I love him too much to let him go. And I don't want to go back but at the same time, I want to beacuse of our friends…"

"Sakura. Don't let them be a reason to go back." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Sakura was shocked to hear those words from Naruto but at the same time, happy. They wanted her to be happy, to stay with the man she loved so much and he loved her too. Sakura smiled "I…I want…I want to stay here" Sakura whispered tears falling. Naruto smiled and took her hand.

"See it wasn't so bad, Sakura-chan." Naruto wrapped his arms around her, hugging her for the last time. Sakura tried to hold back her tears but failed. Naruto let her go and Sai walked forward and gave her a hug.

"We'll miss you, old hag." Sai muttered but smiled a true smile. Then last Kakashi. "Sakura, we'll miss you and hopefully u can make the future a better one then the future we know." Kakashi hugged her and took something out from his pocket. "I want you to have these. If Sandaime knew I gave those to you, I think he wouldn't he too happy."

Sakura looked down and saw it was two pictures of team 7 and team Kakashi. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I won't tell him you gave me these." Kakashi smiled his usual eye smile. "Good girl. Behave now and take care of sensei and my teammates for me will you?"

"Hai, of course I will." Sakura smiled. Kakashi, Sai and Naruto stood up.

"So this is it? It's time to say goodbye now Sakura-chan." Naruto said. He almost started to cry but he turned around to wipe the tears away.

"Wait? You're leaving now?" Sakura asked, panic rising. Kakashi nodded. "We can't stay here too much longer, Sakura. The charka that lady Tsunade used to send us back is limited. So we must go now I'm afraid. "

"Goodbye Sakura-chan. don't worry I'll beat up the Uchiha for you." Naruto said grinning. "Goodbye, I guess this is the last time we will see each other." Sakura said but Kakashi shook his head.  
"Remember Sakura. You have me here and there is a chance to see Naruto but not as your teammate." Kakashi said blinking with his eye. Then Sakura smiled.

"Bye!" They left, leaving her alone once again. Tsunade came in and right then Sakura couldn't hold back her tears. Tsunade hurried to her side hugging her without saying any words because she had no words that could help her. Tsunade looked out through the window "_You better hurry and come back Minato or else…"_

Minato was on his way back to Sakura when he saw Team Kakashi. They were just outside of the hospital. Minato frowned, something wasn't right. Naruto was the first one to notice Minato, so he waved to him and grinned. Kakashi also noticed him but he looked more serious. Minato walked up to them.

"You visit Sakura?" He asked. "Yeah, we did." Naruto said. He opens his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Minato had a feeling there was something they wanted say.

"Something wrong?" Minato frowned when he saw their faces. They looked a bit sad but at the same time…

"Sensei, take care of Sakura. Make sure nothing happens to her." Kakashi said, while he opened up his book and started to read. Minato tensed but asked "What do you mean by that Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed, he knew his sensei well, but he had no idea how he would take this. "Well, we have a time limit for being in the past and now, it's time for us to go back…

Minato frowned, his words almost tore him apart but Minato letting his thoughts running through his head didn't catch Kakashi's word.

..Without sakura"

"Huh? Gomen but could you say that again Kakashi?" Minato asked, he couldn't believe he had heard those words. Kakashi smiled his eye smile.

"I said without Sakura. I never thought you would get bad hearing sensei." Kakashi joked and chuckled. Minato's eyes widened and never thought that would be true. Sakura would stay here with him.

"But are you really sure about this? Have you talked to Sakura?" Minato asked knowing how much she had missed her friends and family.

"We talked to her just a moment ago and the Hokage didn't want to send Sakura back to the future in her condition. And we can't wait, because of the time limit."

"What Kakashi-sensei is trying to say is, take care of Sakura and make sure nothing bad happens to her." Naruto said grinning.

Minato watched him but smiled. "Don't worry I will."

"It's time for us to go now bye!" A bright light appeared and when it was gone, team Kakashi was also gone. Minato watched the place where they had been standing and then looked up at the sky.

"I will take care of her, there is no need to worry." Minato whispered and continued his way to Sakura. Minato walked to her room. He opened the door and saw Tsunade hugging Sakura. Tsunade looked up and smiled. Sakura also looked up. She swallowed and smiled to him. He walked over to her, Tsunade let her go and decided to leave them alone, so she walked out. Minato dried the tears away. He sat down on the bed, pulling her to him. He kissed her forehead, whispering words only for her to listen to.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno, and I will always love you no matter what happens, I will protect you with my life. "

2 years later

A young woman with long pink hair wearing a long dark blue kimono with a white sash. The woman was on her way to the Hokage tower, to see if the Hokage had time to get some lunch with her. Emerald eyes were looking around, shining with happiness and joy. A few people said hello to her and she answered them. When she was just outside of the Hokage office she knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Come in"

The young woman smiled and opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hello Hokage, I didn't interrupt something did I?" The woman asked.

The Hokage who had his back to her turned around smiling. "You didn't interrupt , you never do Sakura-chan"

Sakura shook her head. "Well then, I guess you have time to get some lunch with me, Minato-kun"

Minato walked to her, wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. He buried his face in her neck, sighing. "That sounds good, I need something to eat now, and the paperwork is killing me."

Sakura smirked "And yet you wanted the job as Hokage, you can't complain now." Minato looked up at her.

"Are you crazy? I would never complain about it, I wanted to become Hokage and I did make it real, and knowing you, you already knew I would become the Hokage right?"

Sakura looked at him with amused eyes. "Of course I did, I just wanted to let you work to get there, I couldn't go and say you would be the next Hokage now could I?"

Minato looked at her under silence. "You're right, that wouldn't be good for me if you told me that."

"By the way, got any news about Orochimaru yet?" Sakura asked.

"Changing subject are we? Well no, our spies haven't seen or heard anything about him, why so curious?"

"Because, when you find him, I want go and kill him. So he isn't any trouble for the village later on. It was because of him, _that boy_ betrayed the village, by giving him a curse mark." Sakura said smiling.

"Don't worry, he won't be any trouble for us, I will make sure he won't lay his hands on any of the people of my village. By the way, there is something I want ask you."

Minato took her arm and guided her to the chair making her sit. Sakura frowned but everything became clear when Minato knelt down and took her hand.

"Haruno Sakura, since I meet you I have loved you, you are my everything. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, but I want to ask you, would you marry me?" He asked and picked up a small box and opened it, inside was a diamond ring.

Sakura didn't know what to do she was so shocked. This wasn't something she would excepted to happen at least not today anyway. When she got over her shock and tears of joy she finally answered. "Of course I want marry you."

Minato grinned and put the ring on her finger and pulled her up to kiss her deeply. They broke the kiss when they needed air to breath.

"Oh by the way, Minato-kun, I have some good news to you" Sakura said smiling.

"Oh? What's it?"

"I'm pregnant"

"…."

"Minato?"

DUNS!

One hour later after waking Minato and soon to be father, the whole village knew that the Hokage would be a father, after he had flashed around the village and screamed it like an idiot. But hey, that was one of many things Sakura Haruno loved Minato for.

One year later.

Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy." Tsunade said smiling looking at the parents.

"Can I hold him?" Sakura asked tired but happy.

"Of course. Here" Tsunade carefully lifted the baby to Sakura and she took him in her arms watching him with so much love.

"Isn't he cute?" She asked her husband and looked at Minato. Minato kissed her forehead.

"Of course he is, you are his mother after all."

"So do you have a name for the boy?" Tsunade asked the parents.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. "Sakura whispered but loud enough to Tsunade to hear. Then a thought hit her. Kakashi-sensei had been right. She would meet Naruto again but not as a teammate, but as a mother.

She looked at Minato who talked to Tsunade. Yep everything would change but at the same time it would almost be the same. _Almost_.

_I'm truly happy that I met Minato, it was like we were meant to meet each other, after this I wouldn't doubt anything because anyything can happen. _

_Minato and I met, past and future. And this is just the beginning._

_END_

Authors note: ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! PAST AND FUTURE IS NOW FINISHED!

I feel great to finish my very first long story. Even though I didn't like how it ended. But anyway. Sakura and Minato got together in the end, and sakura gave birth to Naruto Namikaze.

I hope you like it and enjoyed the whole story, even though there was some trouble on the journey with this story.

When I wrote this, I felt not so good a friend in my class at school had just a few days ago died and left many friends here on earth. Everyone loved that guy. A very funny and happy guy.

I hope you will in future read my stories, I already started working on a new one but A kushinaxMinato story, Love them as well. I hope you might take some time to read that story, "Love and War" take care of you and your friends and remember, you never know what tomorrow will bring. I lost a friend but I will continue to write stories.

But enough of that, Now I want you to review, tell me what you think about the ending, I didn't like how it ended but I didn't have the energy to change the plot. And tell me what you think about the whole story

BYE!

Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan


End file.
